Magic Sisters: Dreamcatcher's Quill
by Sassy princesses
Summary: Elsa and Anna thought it was going to be a normal school year. One for Anna to make friends and one for Elsa to enjoy the few close friends she has, but when the magic talisman, vital for their school to stay open, is stolen by 'the Dreamcatcher', the two sisters have to rally their friends and work together to get it back before it is lost forever.
1. Cats and Owls

**Elsa 1**

I sat looking out my window at another beautiful morning. Marshmallow, my fluffy white cat, sat content at my feet. Reds, yellows, and browns begin to capture the leaves on the strong trees, while the tree stands helpless waiting for winter to leave it barren. I sigh and turn away from the first couple cool breezes of the year. I take a last look at my blue and silver room, that I redecorated over the summer, before I headed back to Hogwarts, leaving this pristine, safe world behind.

I stood to get dressed in my Ravenclaw class shirt, cardigan, skirt, and black leggings. Before I headed downstairs, I went to my letter chest. Sitting on the top of the pile was the last letter I received about two weeks ago by a perky brown owl that belonged to none other than my best friend, River. The envelope was a crisp sexy blue with a clearly labeled silver number six. This letter was the sixth letter she had written to me over the summer.

I felt bad because I haven't been able to write much. I require a good editing period before it can be sent, so I only sent three letters over the course of the summer. Lifting it off the top gently, I brushed my hand against the crisp edges of the thick paper.

Just underneath River's letter sat Jack's... Jack; I melt a little every time I think of him. I was awoken from my thoughts by a loud thump coming from my sister's room. Of course she would be up this early; it is her first day of school.

I meticulously replaced Jack's letter, so as not to mess up my careful organization, but decided to hold onto River's letter a bit longer. Returning the chest back to its spot I looked around my room one last time. As an afterthought, I smoothed the perfectly made bed and headed down the stairs. I smelled a soft sweet smell waft from the kitchen, and I knew that this morning was going to go just as planned, the way I liked it. I took another deep breath of the sticky sweet smell then swept into the kitchen to find my mother stirring intensely.

She looked up when she saw me enter and smiled. "I'm making your favorite!" She sang cheerfully. "Chocolate pancakes!" Every first day of school without fail my mother gets up super early and makes us chocolate pancakes and every year I give the same response "chocolate!" in an awed voice. Eggs and batter was splattered everywhere since she insists to make everything from scratch like a muggle. She took a ladle to the batter that was still in the bowl and put it on the griddle with a satisfying sizzle. I went over to the counter where three hot chocolates sat lined up. I grabbed one and took my seat at the table. Taking a sip of my chocolate, I turned my attention to the thick blue envelope in my hands.

Moving slowly, carefully I pulled the manila paper out and set it before me. Attached at the top is a picture of River playing with her owl. The owl swooped in circles, did tricks, and meticulously snatched treats out of the air in its beak, as River laughed and shot me a sly smile. Underneath the picture there was distinct important writing that couldn't be described as either messy nor clean. I traced my finger over the words to feel the impress that was created by the pressure of the pencil on the perfectly formed paper.

I awoke from my trance to see Anna sitting at the table with her hot chocolate in her hands chewing on her snowmen, owl, and wand shaped pancakes. I didn't want to disturb her bliss, so I just averted my gaze. The eggshells that covered the counters had disappeared and the dishes were happily washing themselves in the sink.

I carefully reattached the picture to the paper and slipped it back into its envelope and tucked it under my light blue cardigan. Two plates were magically whisked away from us to join the others in the sink.

I looked up at our proud, smiling mother and thanked her lavishly. "My cats and snowflakes were exceptional this year. They were pastry like. New recipe?"

She smiled mysteriously, "Yep I think I'm really getting the hang of this cooking thing." After everything was cleaned up, we had about an hour remaining to get on the train, and it was a twenty minute drive to the station. Our parents grabbed our bags that were packed and set by the door in an orderly fashion and started the journey to the train station.

In the car we sat with our mother and father in the front, Anna, Marshmallow, Olaf, and I sat in the middle, and the rest of our stuff was wedged into the back.

I could see Marshmallow eyeing Olaf. As a rule Marshmallow hates owls. It can be any owl, but he has a special loathing for Anna's owl, Olaf. I told Anna specifically two days in advance that the owl's cage needs to be ready for a long trip to stay away from Marshmallow, but she insists that if Marshmallow gets to be free then Olaf should too.

I tried to explain that Marshmallow was a cat and can be free, and Olaf was an owl, so he needs a cage, but stubborn Anna wouldn't listen. That's why when Marshmallow jumps out of my lap, where he was sitting content and purring, and attacks Olaf in a flurry of claws it wasn't entirely my fault.

Even after I grabbed Marshmallow and plopped him back on my lap with a good reprimanding, our father piped in "You see Anna? You should keep Olaf-"

Anna very rudely cut him off "In a cage?!" I rolled my eyes as she blabbered a bit more about my cat being a demon. Like her owl is a saint. I stroked Marshmallow in defiance.

Before our father could say anything more about the cage, which really was an issue that needed to be addressed, our pacifist mother piped in, "Anna, I've been meaning to ask you: What House do you want to be in?"

Still sizzling from what she considered to be 'unfair' Anna replied somewhat non-enthusiastically, "I don't know. Hufflepuff, maybe? I don't really know which house I fit in."

Our father piped in "Wouldn't it be wonderful if you were put in Ravenclaw with Elsa?"

I groaned inwardly and was shocked that father would ask such a stupid question. Our father was one of the smartest people I know, and I aspire to be successful like him, but I already knew the answer to that question before Anna declared coldly "No. I wanna be in any House but Ravenclaw. I'd take _Slytherin_ over _Ravenclaw_."

I shivered at the last part even though it's true. I couldn't stop the hurt that crossed my face before I reapplied the mask again. The two of of us don't really spend much time together because I have my problems with being different, and she despises being around me. She gets all angry when she is forced to be in my presence, so I try not to talk to her much. Even though it kills me inside, I know it's for the best.

Every now and then we have our connections, but they are rare, short, and widely spread, so of course she doesn't want to be in Ravenclaw. I wouldn't want her there either, she would be too close to what I have sacrificed so much to protect her from. That being said, I don't want her to be in Slytherin, so that only left two possible houses for her to be in: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. My heart lept and the fear of today's outcome increased. She has a fifty percent chance of being in a safe house.

The rest of the trip was spent mostly with silence while I stared out the window memorizing everything. It was a mind game father taught me and it really does increase your mind capacity. It also soothes me on those awful nights of home sickness. As I did so, I noticed once again the leaves on the trees changing representing an incoming chill. It could be a bit chillier for my tastes, but I knew it was getting there. It always snowed at Hogwarts.

Pulling up to the station with Anna on my mind, memories resurfaced of my first year at Hogwarts. My parents didn't go to Hogwarts, so they didn't know quite what to expect, but they still were supportive. They went to some school called Durmstrang, since we used to live in that area until we completely uprooted and moved here, so we could could deal with my little problem without the world pressing in on us. I went with my very large suitcase and wandered between platform 9 and 10 for thirty minutes before a group of about ten girls appeared with similar large suitcases. I watched as they backed up and began running at full speed through a brick post. All but one girl, that is.

One medium sized first year with billowing brown curly locks stopped next to me. With my acceptance letter in my hands for comfort, it was obvious I was a Hogwarts student. The first words she uttered to me was "You're a first year student too?" All I could manage was a small nod at her ferocious aurora. "Thought so. You will kinda get used to all the strange magical quirks." She said matter-of-factly, then added as an afterthought, "Like running through walls."

With that she took off full speed toward the wall with a small hoot that resembled a "Geronimo!" I had decided that girl was very strange, but she had been helpful. I went to collect my parents who were walking back and forth with Anna, looking bewildered after being laughed at when they asked an attendant where platform 9 ¾ was.

I led them back to the wall where the ten girls of all ages had jumped through moments before. I hesitated for a moment thinking about the repercussions of throwing my body at a brick wall, but after just witnessing ten others do it I let my fear rise up and out of the depths of my body and went for it. My parents watched with a look of shock and fear as their oldest daughter ran straight for a brick wall, probably thought I had cracked, but when I hit the hard surface it didn't seem so hard, it was more of a jelly substance, and then I was through.

On the other side the peculiar girl stood with a sly smile. "Glad to see your not a chump sweetie." Seconds later Anna jumped through with a look of crazy excitement on her face, and I knew at that moment she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts herself. Suddenly everything felt so real. I was leaving for almost an entire year to be with a bunch of strangers. To be with a group of people whom I have to hide from. I pulled at my gloves subconsciously.

My parents took a bit longer to follow suit, and when they came through dread covered their faces. "See mom! Told ya it would be fun!" Piped a mini Anna. My mother who looked slightly ill, couldn't help but crack a smile at her cute comment.

Putting my, and the other puffy haired girl's stuff, on the train we finally boarded. Together we found a compartment with two open seats and sat together in silence. As we sat there each daring the other to speak, I finally got so curious that I, for the first time ever, lost as I asked the girl her her name.

She responded proudly as every first year seems to"I'm Melody Pond Williams, but call me Riversong."She gave me a sly smile again before asking "And you?"

"Elsa Raina Arendelle." I responded with a smile. I popped up to the window to see a bouncy Anna and two proud, but sad parents waving goodbye. I tottered my hand back and forth in a wave as little Anna screamed "Bye!" The train began to nudge forward, and I waved and smiled while River sat next to me. Right before the train went out of view I saw Anna bury her head in our mother's pant leg in jealousy and sadness of my departure to what she would probably consider to be the coolest place on earth.

Sitting back down I noticed River had taken out a banana and busied herself peeling it while I probably looked like a dork waving. I blushed as she finally looked up with a smile tickling her lips. " I guess this is a mini party. We are finally heading to Hogwarts! I have heard so much about it from the other girls." She said nonchalantly.

She split the banana in half and handed me a piece. I took it and we tapped them together in a kind of toast to friendship, magic, and mini parties.

"Where were your parents this morning?" I finally asked awkwardly.

"Oh parents?' She asked in response seeming slightly caught of guard, then regained her composer as she responded. "I don't have any. Well technically we all have parents, but I guess mine just didn't want me or something." She paused, thinking, before concluding the topic with "It doesn't matter." The response shut me up for a little bit as I fell deep in thought again. I pondered what it would be like to not have parents to help deal with my… issue. I still have a hard time saying it to myself.

I looked to River once more "Well it's a good thing you have me then. Anna once told me…" I trailed off as I thought of Anna when we were really close and she would reprimand me for acting like a mommy. I shook it aside and said with a smile " My sister once told me I act too much like a mother."

Riversong smiled and inquired about my sister and family and my life. I in turn asked her questions about her and the other girls at the orphanage. River had so many stories to tell, and she still does. We talked until it was time to get our robes on, and I had never remembered being so chatty before in my life.

We reached Hogwarts as it was growing dark, but the school lit up at our arrival with candles, lanterns, and light that flooded from the school windows and doors. I had forgotten my fears and things began to look up. For once I made a friend, and we have been friends ever since.

* * *

 **Anna 1**

I'm lying in bed when Olaf starts hooting at me. I'd been dozing for a while, not really awake, not really asleep, just enjoying my warm blankets, and he starts kicking up a racket. I ignore him, mostly, until he starts pulling at my messy hair. I groan and roll over, trying to shake him off, and then he dives at my pillow, trying to worm his way under it.

"What's with you and mornings? You're like a rooster with an overactive bladder." I moan at the little owl. What's he so excited about? Nothing special going on today. I kneel on my covers and pull my pillow off of the bed, and my pet, and my wand. Wait a minute; my wand.

"First day of school Olaf." I yawn. Then it hits me like a bulldozer being driven by a monkey. "It's the first day of school Olaf!" I shout. The little bird gives me a look that says 'well duh', but I ignore him. I need to get ready! I glance at my clock, and see that its unplugged. Rats! That's why I didn't hear my alarm! And, that's also what I must have tripped over when I was going to the restroom last night. I dash around my room, pulling off my nightgown and putting on the outfit I had set out last night. I comb my coppery-red hair, pull it into my two signature braids, and check that I have my bags packed before turning towards the door. Olaf lands on my shoulder and I grab my bag and throw the door open - and walk right into my father.

"Is it time to go to Hogwarts?" I ask him as I regain my balance. "Did I make us late? My alarm didn't go off when I wanted it to, and-"

"No, Anna, sweetheart. You're right on time. I was coming to get you for breakfast." My dad laughs a little. His clothes are spotless, as always, I think the word Elsa would use is emmaculeet? Something like that. His hair, almost identical in color to mine, is parted neatly, and not a hair is out of place in his mustache. I have no idea how he and Elsa stay so perfect all the time. "Your mother's making your favorite." He says with a wink.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

He nods "Uh-huh. You run downstairs, and I'll get your bag."

"Thanks Dad!" I kiss him on the cheek and run down the hallway, taking the banister down the stairs, giggling in excitement. Moms in the kitchen, her dark brown bangs plastered against her forehead with perspirings (I think that's right) from hovering over the hot griddle. She greets me with a warm smile, a kiss on the forehead, and a hot plate of pancakes. Mom likes cooking like a muggle, so her wands sticking out of her bun. And the whole kitchen is a mess. Elsa's already finished most of her breakfast, and she's sitting reading a letter at the table. I sit and try to summon the courage to try and start a conversation.

I eat my pancakes in silence, and wonder how it is that two people who are so different from each other could be so closely related. I look more like Dad, but I act more like Mom. Elsa looks more like Mom, but acts more like Dad. I'm dressed in a well worn sundress, with my wand stuffed into one of my new boots, and my hair pulled back hastily. Elsa's got her school shirt, vest, and skirt on, all neat and clean under a light blue cardigan, and her beautiful white hair pulled back into a bun identical to moms in all but color. And her gloves. Those spotless snow colored gloves that she never gets dirty, but never seems to be without.

I glance over her shoulder with my mouth full of food and watch as Dad puts my bags next to Elsa's. Elsa's evil cat Marshmallow leaps off of her blue Ravenclaw trunk and onto my plain brown one. Marshmallow doesn't like me. I don't like Marshmallow. We haven't liked each other since Elsa got him for her first year. He was a little white fluff ball back then, and I thought he was cute. Then I tried to pet him, and he tried to tear my arm off. Now, we just try to avoid each other as much as possible. He's also been trying to eat Olaf since I got him. No one believes me when I tell them that he sits outside my room at night, his blue eyes glowing as he waits until I make the mistake of leaving the door open, leaving Olaf all alone, so he can strike. He hates everyone, really, except Elsa. He just hates me a bit more than everyone else.

"Morning Elsa!" I try. She ignores me, absorbed in the letter she's reading. "Excited for your third year?" Silence. "Weather looks nice! Wish me and mom had time for a broom race before we have to go!' I think she blinked at that.

"I wish we could too Anna!" Mom called over her shoulder. She was waving her wand, making batter disappear and dishes fly into the sink and start scrubbing themselves. Mom had me on a broom before I could walk. She did Quidditch when she was younger, and im gonna be on my house's Quidditch team as soon as I can. I hope I make it; Mom might die if neither of her daughters is zipping around on a broomstick, dodging bludgers and chasing snitches. "But you're just gonna have to wait until break before we can."

"Idun, it's time for us to go!" Dad calls. He and Mom grab our trunks. Elsa and I grab our bags and pets, and we pile into the car. The first few minutes of the drive are uneventful, until I notice the way Marshmallow is eyeing Olaf from his seat on Elsa's lap. I raise a hand up to my shoulder, to shield him, and just in time too. Marshmallow launches out of Elsa's lap like a Snitch out of the grasp of a really bad Seeker. His claws scratch the back of my hand, leaving three small bleeding scratches, before he retreats to go skulk in Elsa's lap some more.

"Ow!" I yelp. Olaf flutters over to my other shoulder and Mom passes me a band-aid from her purse.

"You see Anna?" Dad says "You should keep Olaf-"

"In a cage? He hates it in there Dad! And you don't make Elsa keep the demon cat in a cage!"

"Anna, I've been meaning to ask you-" Mom cuts in. Me and Dad have been arguing over the whole 'cage' issue since I got Olaf a few weeks ago, and Mom doesn't want us to start that conversation up again "What House do you want to be in?"

"I don't know. Hufflepuff, maybe? I don't really know which house I fit in."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if you were put in Ravenclaw with Elsa?" Dad asks

I glance over at Elsa; she looks startled at Dad's words. Which really isn't surprising. Why would she want to hang out with me at school? She pretends I don't exist at home, so why not school too? The nervousness I'd been feeling turns into hot anger as I snap back. "No. I wanna be in any House but Ravenclaw. I'd take _Slytherin_ over _Ravenclaw_." Elsa looks at me, hurt mixing with the shock on her face. I turn and look out the window, wishing I could take the words back, but knowing that I can't. I risk a small glance up at Mom and Dad, and catch them sharing a sad look before turning back to the road. The rest of the car ride passes in silence.

* * *

 ***We over here at SassyPrincesses have noticed a small glitch which seems to completely delete words from the sentences. We have done what we can to alleviate the problem, but if you find any such places please let us know via a private message, so we can get that fixed pronto. Thank you!* ~SassyPrincesses**


	2. Full Compartments

**Elsa 2**

I knew the drill. I ran through the wall to platform 9 ¾ and ditched my sister and parents as soon as possible. I couldn't help but give a childish goodbye before I left, but it was my only break in character. I boarded the train and looked for solitude inside my own compartment. Outside, people I barely knew, and didn't care to know, very loudly said their hellos. I kept my head down because getting close to too many people can lead to discovery, and that's the last thing I need.

I have only ever told three people my little secret: my parents and naturally River, my best friend. My sister doesn't even know anymore, and it has to stay that way, for her safety and mine. I have spent years separating myself from Anna to keep her safe, and I have spent two years separating myself from the rest of the school to keep me safe. Everyone just chalks me down as the strange nerdy girl in the corner. River believes I should expose my secret, that it would make me popular, but I know it will get me shunned.

I heard there was another witch with the same 'gift' I have. Everyone made fun of her, she was always alone, and worst of all, they just assumed she was dangerous and unnatural. Like they are so natural themselves, magic is supposed to be a myth. This way I have a couple friends and peace. Different isn't celebrated, it's hated, so my secret remains a secret. Maybe I am dangerous.

The door to my compartment slid open, and my eyes lit up expecting to see a puffy haired girl, but instead I found the cute brown haired boy who finally had the courage to ask me out at the end of year two. I was glad he made an appearance because my thoughts were beginning to spiral into the pits of loneliness and despair.

During the summer, when I passed Anna in the halls she would always find a way to tease me about him, another ploy to get me to stay away most likely. It was a constant flow of "do you miss your boyfriend?" and "writing to your boyfriend again?" and stuff of the sort. Yet as much as it embarrasses me when she does it, the answer is usually yes.

There is something magical about his icy blue eyes that pierce my soul. He came and sat beside me and kissed me gently on the cheek. Taking advantage of the time without Riversong, we chatted about our summer aimlessly. He told me about his seamlessly endless quidditch practices and I told him about flute and dance. To which he gave his usual response with a laugh, "You know, your hobbies are great, but they could use a bit more… magic."

I countered, "Bold words from a muggle born."

"Well I'm a little bit more magical, and you are dating me, so your argument is invalid." He said with superiority.

I laughed and changed the subject "So it's Anna's first year and she wants to join quidditch. Maybe not this year necessarily, but eventually, and it just seems so dangerous."

"It's not _that_ dangerous!" Jack rolled his eyes.

I turned to him "Have you read Harry Potter?! The kid gets chased by a dragon on that wooden death trap you call a broom. He also effectively loses all the bones in his arms, and that's just the tip of the iceberg!"

"Actually he loses the bones in one of his arms, and that was just because of an arrogant teacher who didn't know what he was doing." Jack responded turning towards me, a newly lit fire in his eyes.

"We seem to have a lot of teachers like that here. It's not too far from the truth." I respond.

He sat back bummed our book discussion ended there. "Especially that Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I began to get annoyed. Jack seems to thoroughly dislike that teacher for some reason."Actually, as arrogant as he is, he knows what he is doing."

"You just have a high opinion of him because River-" The compartment door flung open announcing River had finally made an appearance.

"Because River what? I'm dying to hear you finish that sentence." River said slyly adding extra inflection to the word dying. Out of habit, Jack and I had quickly slipped apart. River stepped in dressed to the hilt with a cute black dress that fell to her knees and boots, with heels, that just came up over her ankles. She gave one of her signature smiles as she gave her usual greeting, "Hello sweeties!" She noticed the distance between us and continued "How are you two love birds doing?"

I stood excitedly to meet my best friend after she had put down her suitcase, and groaned, "Not you too! Anna has been doing that all summer." Jack blushed at my words.

River took her seat across from us. "What? She has been saying Hello Sweetie? If that's true then I'll have to have a talk with her. It's my line, copyrighted Riversong."

I gave her a agitated smile, "You know what I mean." I looked at her and realized how ironic it was that the two closest people in my life were Slytherin, but I still don't approve of the house, there has been too much of a bad influence there, even with Harry Potter being fictional.

We could hear the chatter of friends being united and parents giving last hugs and saying goodbye. River read the look on my face and nimbly spun a spell I had never heard of before. Almost immediately, all outside noise vanished. I looked at her gratefully, although we both knew we weren't supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. The train on the way there was close enough.

River rarely got in trouble when she breaks the rules because she is always as quick as a cat. It's no wonder she is in Slytherin.

Finally, I spilled my thoughts, confident that the room was soundproof. "I am worried about Anna. No offense, but I don't approve of your House very much and what if she is placed in Slytherin and she falls in with the bad kids! Our family isn't like how you grew up River, surrounded with magic. Our parents like things done the muggle way, something about finding our roots, and if she blows it, it's over for her. No more magic, and she loves it so much, I couldn't bare to see her go through that. Then it might as well be over for me too because they don't want to see me make the same mistakes and wouldn't let me come back to the place that led Anna down a bad path. I would never get to see my only friends and peers who care for me again, and I couldn't bear to live with a wandless Anna." Suddenly I remembered to breath. The mask I had been wearing had peeled off and my skin had become suddenly very exposed.

"She is a good kid from what you have told us about her, and you are not her parent." River spoke gently, but with the power she knew she possessed.

"Yeah, but-" I tried.

"And like I always say: Spoilers. You don't know what's going to happen. Lets make it to the sorting hat before we jump to conclusions, and if she somehow does land in Slytherin, which I doubt, then…" She paused and smiled slyly at Jack whose eyes grew in slight fear and anticipation. "Then Jack will definitely take her under his wing."

Jack began to protest "Hey I never agreed to-" My eyebrows rose and I shot him a look. He began again quickly "I mean of course I'll watch out for her."

I laughed at his response and it felt wonderful. River continued "Unless we are the bad influences you were talking about." She fought to hold back a smile.

"Well, I wasn't going to say names, but now that you mention it…" River and I began to laugh. When it subsided I noticed Jack was still sitting there looking very uncomfortable. "Oh don't worry. It's not like you would have to babysit her if it does happen. She isn't five! Well at least last time I checked she wasn't. A lot can happen on the train to Hogwarts."

Jack finally gave a timid smile. Then fire rose back to his cheeks as he said incredulously, "What do you mean you don't approve of our House?! You do know no offense doesn't actually get rid of the offense."

"Well… you see… it's just that, not you, but… bad things-" Just then another boy about our age, with casually mussed hair, opened the compartment door. Marshmallow who had been quietly sitting next to me took advantage of the opportunity and darted out past him into the hallway. He looked shocked as I jumped up and called "Marshmallow!" Secretly glad for the change in topic.

The boy blushed then with sigh begin moving away while calling "I'll get him! I'll be back!"

"Very like Hiccup, too. Probably let the cat out on purpose, so he could have some fun running around the train." River said with a pointed look at Jack.

Soon after Hiccup's quick entrance and exit, River removed the spell she put on the cabin, so we wouldn't get caught using magic, and I finally asked the question that had been burning in the back of my mind. "Where did you learn that spell? Definitely not in first or second year of school, and we aren't supposed to use magic outside of school…"

She held a finger to her lips and and simply said, "Spoilers." River is a genius wizard, but insists on not doing her homework, so she gets awful grades. Right now, I am the top in our class and that's expected because I'm a Ravenclaw, but River is so much smarter than I am and could totally be top in our class if she would put in the effort.

Whenever I pose the question of why she doesn't strive to be the best, she always insists there are too many adventures for her to go on and too many opportunities she would miss if she wasted time on homework.

I looked around, content with the little world I built around me in this second home. River sat across from me thinking up some scheme, Jack sat quietly taking it all in, in his good natured quiet way, and Hiccup was off running around the train after a cat he won't catch until it finds what it is looking for, probably Olaf or some other poor unsuspecting owl. Everything just seemed to be in it's place.

Sitting on a magical train heading towards my second, more preferred life, where I belonged as much as I was an outcast, all my problems and worries flew off like an owl, into sky. The engine to the train huffed and puffed as it worked to power the long heavy train.

I hadn't heard when we took off, so it must have been sometime during the period when River had silenced the room. I missed the ludicrous actions of parents and their children and wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed.

The three of us sat in silence, listening to the soundtrack of the world. Smoke from the front of the train swept gracefully past our window and cleared our souls like a filter sending it all squandering behind us and onto the tracks. We were moving toward another year, and I decided River was right, so I just sat back and began to soak it all in.

* * *

 **Anna 2**

Mom pushes my cart and Dad pushes Elsa's. Mom starts to speak when the barrier comes into sight.

"Anna, you know Elsa-"

"Stop, Mom. Don't speak for her. It doesn't work like that. If Elsa ever wants to forgive me, she will." We reach the barrier, and Elsa goes through first, saying goodbye to our parents, but never hugging them.

"Forgive you for what?" Mom looks confused as I hug her and Dad when he comes over. He looks at her wondering what we're talking about.

"For whatever I did to make her hate me." I say, then I run through the barrier before they can say anything.

Elsa's nowhere in sight when I pass through the barrier. She's probably gone off to find River and Jack. I still can't believe Elsa has a boyfriend! She's hardly spoken to me in years! I get to an open door on the train carriage, and try and haul my trunk on board. It's a lot heavier than it looked when Dad was putting it on the trolley! I make it up one step, then I start to teeter like a one legged tight-rope walker under my trunk. Oh no! I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna-

"Easy there lass!"

"Carefull!"

Two voices shout, one from the train in front of me, one from the platform I just left. One pair of hands pushes on me from behind, keeping me from experiencing an embarrassing fall, and another pair grabs my trunk, pulling me onto the train. As soon as I'm on, I drop the trunk, and look at my rescuers. They both look like they're my age, and one of the girls is in her school robes. The girl who helped me pull my trunk on board is dressed in a plain green t-shirt, jeans with a big hole in one knee, tennis shoes, and has a mane of vibrant red curls to top it all off. The other girl, the one who pushed me on from behind, is obviously a first year too. Her robes don't have any of the Houses crests decorating them. Her blonde hair is pulled back from her face in a braid, except for her long bangs, which obscure one of her stormy blue eyes.

"Thanks!" I say to the both of them.

"No problem!"

"Don't mention it."

"No thanks necessary if yeh sit wi' us." The redhead says.

"Okay! Lets go!" I can't believe it! They're asking me to sit with them! The blonde girl helps me carry my trunk to their compartment. "I'm Anna Arendelle."

The three of us push my trunk up into the compartment between both of theirs. "Astrid Hofferson" The blonde girl gives my hand a brisk shake.

The red head drops down onto one of the seats "An' I'm Merida DunBroch. Pleasure to meet you." I sit down next to her, and Astrid sits across from us. A black owl is in a cage up by the trunks, and Olaf flies off of my shoulder and up to meet him. "An' that's Angus. My noble steed. Well, the closest I could get to a steed. Mum would'nae let me get a horse."

"That's Olaf. He's easily excitable." I say.

"So, Anna," Astrid says "What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know. I haven't really given it much thought."

"Well, I know where I wan' to be" Merida speaks up. She places a clenched fist over her heart and points an imaginary sword towards the sky "Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart!"

"Oooh! Are you guys talking about the Houses?" A voice squeals from the door. Another first year is standing in the doorway. She's got a golden complexion, with a few freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, bright green eyes, and a little, frog, I think, sitting on her shoulder. But her hair's the real eye catcher. It's in a thick, golden braid that hangs down almost to her ankles. Before any of us can say anything, she asks "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure!" I chirp. We help her stow her trunk, introduce ourselves, (her name is Rapunzel, and her pet chameleon is named Pascal) and then me and Merida change into our school robes. We're just putting our trunks back when the door opens again. Another blonde first year, a boy this time, is standing in the doorway. He mumbles something, about everywhere else being full and needing a place to sit. "Sure!" I scoot over to make room for him, and a big, fluffy, brown dog pads in behind the boy. "I'm Anna, and this is Astrid, Rapunzel, and Merida." I point at each the other girls in turn.

The boy mumbles again.

"Nice to meet you, Christopher!"

"Its Kristoff." He says it louder this time "And this is Sven." He scratches the dog behind the ears.

"I though' dogs wern' allowed at school!" Merida gasps.

"I got special permission."

I reached out to pet the dog "He's so- Marshmallow NO!" The demon cat had snuck into our compartment behind Kristoff. And I know why he's here. Olaf. Who had managed to squirm into Angus's cage with him.

Before anyone can do anything, Marshmallow leaps onto a seat, springs off of Merida's head, and up into the luggage compartment, knocking the bird cage out. The five of us leap to our feet, adding to the chaos in the cabin. Rapunzel must be really jumpy, because she lept out of her seat and up into the empty space in the luggage compartment. Merida tries to catch the cage, but it bounces off her head, knocking her face first into the seats. Astrid ends up grabbing the cage after it hits Merida, and Marshmallow leaps at her. I grab her robe and pull her out of the way, sending her sprawling to the floor, and me, embarrassingly, into Kristoff's lap.

Marshmallow soars over Astrid, bounces off the door, and (of course) lands on all four paws. Svens been barking the whole time, and now he steps in between Marshmallow and the rest of us. Marshmallow hisses and snarls, pressing his ears flat against his skull, looking like he wants to fight Sven! Before anything can happen between the two pets, the door opens, and Marshmallow darts out, weaving around the legs of the third year Hufflepuff boy standing in the doorway. He looks startled, and I can see why. We're quite the sight.

Rapunzel is climbing out of the luggage rack. Merida is pulling her hair out from between the cushions, rubbing her head where the cage hit it. Astrid is standing up, bird cage and owls held undamaged in her hand. And my robe had somehow become wrapped around Kristoff's arm, so I'm stuck in his lap until we can fix that.

"Uhh…" The Hufflepuff is scrawny, with shaggy, dark auburn hair, and as many freckles as Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid says. She passes Merida the bird cage, and the redhead hops up on the seat to put the owls back. "Whats up?"

"I was following the cat. He belongs to a friend's girlfriend, and I wanted to make sure he didn't get into any trouble."

"Wait, your friends with Jack?" I ask

Hiccup's brow furrows a little. "Yeah. Who are-"

"Elsa's little sister. Anna."

"Ohh! I didn't know you were starting this year!" Hiccup's expression changes, brightening a bit.

"Elsa mentioned me before?" I'm surprised. I didn't think Elsa would even think about telling her friends she had a sister.

"Yeah. She talks about you all the time! Tell me, did you really tie a couple of brooms to a bike after watching E.T. last summer?"

"She noticed that?"

"Trust me, she noticed. She was laughing too hard to tell us if it worked, though. Did it work?"

"Well, it flew pretty well, but the ramp wasn't steep enough to launch me all the way over the roof, and the steering was pretty sloppy, so I ended up falling down the chimney and breaking my wrist. But it was pretty fun in the beginning!"

Everyone started laughing, including me. It was a funny story, even if Mom and Dad locked me in my room for a month afterwards. Hiccup leaves after saying an awkward goodbye, and not long after the lunch trolley comes by. Its being pushed by a man who's even shorter than me. His nose is large, his eyes are small, he's got two white tufts of hair sticking out over his ears, and he's wearing a ridiculous outfit, with brown pants that poof out over his thighs. His voice is nasally, and he's got kind of a lisp when he speaks.

"Hello first years! I'm Candy Kingman, owner of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, and this humble cart you see before you. Anybody care for some snacks?"

Snacks! I forgot to pack snacks! I stay seated as the others move around. Astrid and Merida pulled coins out of their pockets and started lining up by the cart, Rapunzel reached into her bag and pulled out a Ziploc of chocolate chip cookies, and Kristoff brought out carrots for him and dog biscuits for Sven.

"Don' you have anythin' Anna?" Merida's picking out her treats, but she's also noticed that I'm the only one who doesn't have food.

"Nah, I'm fine. I had a huge breakfast." My stomach grumbles loudly as I talk, cutting through my lie.

Merida gives me an unimpressed look, then turns back to Candy "I'll take three o' everythin' Candy." I protest, but Merida is deaf to me as she pulls more coins out of her pocket and dumps her bounty of sweets on the seat between her and Rapunzel.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm fine." I say.

"Its not jes for you, its for everyone. To share." She looks at all of us, but no one moves. She scowls "Now eat, or you'll be sittin' in the hall for the rest o' the train ride."

Astrid throws her Cauldron Cakes onto the huge pile, then grabs a small box and throws it to me. "Here Anna, you'll like these."

The box is labeled Chocolate Frog. I open it up, and the frog actually leaps out of the box, and onto Kristoff's head.

"Sorry! I didn't know they did that."

He grabs it before it can jump again, and hands it back to me. "It's fine."

"Anyone want a cookie?" Rapunzel holds up the bag. "I got up early and made like 30 this morning"

"I'll take a cookie if you take a carrot."

The tension in the compartment has completely vanished. The five of us are talking, laughing, and joking like we've known each other for years. I guess there are some things you just can't go through without becoming friends, and a Marshmallow attack is one of them.

When the train finally stops, we're watching Astrid and Merida having an arm wrestling competition. Instantly the atmosphere is electric, all the tension and nervousness from before coming back and intensifying, and looking at my five new friends, I say something crazy. "Guys, I know we've only just met and everything, and that we might not all be in the same House, but I still want us to be friends." I stick out my pinky, asking for the most unbreakable oath I know of. "Friends?"

For one terrifying moment, I think they won't do it. After all, if my own sister doesn't want to be friends with me, why would four strangers, who probably all have other, better friends than me? Then, Kristoff reaches out and hooks his pinkie around mine.

"Friends."

Astrid and Merida do it next, looping their pinkies around mine and Kristoff's, and Rapunzel has to bend her arm around to get her pinkie secured, but she gets it after a moment.

"Friends"

"Friends"

"Friends"

I smile, overjoyed that they actually want to be friends with me. "Friends." And then the five of us step out of the compartment, off of the train, and into our new home. Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Elsa- 3**

It was about lunch time and the food cart had long gone by, so Jack left the compartment to get some food. "You're sure you don't want anything Elsa?"

"Positive." I responded with an affectionate smile as he smiled right back.

"You've got my order right Jack?" River interrupted.

"Like I have told you many times before, I have your order." He sighed exhausted.

"Go on."River looked at him expectantly with a glimmer in her eye. "Repeat it to me."

Jack looked at me lost, and I shrugged at him. He turned back to River. "Fine, but I will repeat it only once, so listen closely. 1 pumpkin pastie, 2 Bertie Bott's every flavor bean, 1 chocolate frog, and 2 liquorice wands."

"Good boy." River smiled then turned to me. "You have trained him well Els."

"I am not a dog." Jack responded biting into River's game.

River sat back ignoring his comment. She added haughtily "I'll pay you back once it is delivered. Don't want to make a bad investment."

"I am not your delivery boy."

He began to exit and I couldn't help myself as I added. "You kinda are." With a little giggle.

He poked his head back into the room. "Don't encourage her." Then with that he was off.

As soon as he closed the compartment door, River who had been nonchalantly sitting with her hands behind her head, sat straight with a glimmer in her eyes and spun her sound blocking spell again.

"This spell is very useful. I still don't understand why you insist upon getting bad grades in school. You are a genius!" I said in awe.

"Yeah, well being you wouldn't be all that fun." She smiled then suddenly got really serious. "So any news? You didn't write much this and I assumed you were having trouble with the…" She tapered off and glanced around even though the sound spell was encasing this room. "you know..."

I smiled at her concern. If there was one person I can trust with my secrets it was River. "No. No. Nothing like that. We were just so busy getting Anna ready for her first year at Hogwarts. It took forever for her to find her wand, all of them seemed to explode in her face. Plus, ever since she got that owl I have to pay extra attention to Marshmallow. I try so hard, and she doesn't help by keeping him in a cage, yet she still gets mad when something goes awry. Although, it's so cute how excited she is."

"I wish I had a sister who…" River stopped herself. "Oh! Now that the danger has passed let's get rid of this pesky charm." With a wave of her wand and the muttering of "Litpotusen" sounds of the outside world returned.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you learned that spell?"

"Yes, now that Jack is gone, I have something to show you" She grabbed her bag and unzipped it. There, underneath tangled robes and everyday clothes, were rows of old spell books. "Apparently they belonged to my mother. She was a gryffindor and circled tons that could help in battles and whatnot. They are amazing! The spell I used today was from Tips and Tricks of a Secret. Though, Danger and Adventure has to be my favorite so far."

"You know if you packed everything in a spatially dynamic position, your bag wouldn't bulge like that."

"Fine, if you don't want to see what's inside the books…" She began to close the bag with a sly smile, knowing very well she had me hooked.

"Oh stop. I'm sorry, ok? Your bag is just usually so neat."

She quickly opened the bag and grabbed the book sitting on top. The book had a tinged green cover with gray lettering. Inside, the cream pages were scuffed and yellowed with age. The entire thing had an exotic beauty about it. River pulled out her wand and we flipped to the first page. It was filled with spells I had never heard of before.

"Where did these come from?" I asked awed. "They are older than our headmaster."

"I have no idea." She said looking at me, then smiled and out of no where pointed her wand at the door and shouted, "Trimtolusta!" The door frame turned a bright pink.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen, River?"

"Sorta, I need more practice though because it's supposed to turn a light purple and sprinkle a dust onto anyone who walks in, causing them to treat the charmer like royalty until the spell is broken. But It's better than when it was orange, that was a disaster. Poor Vanellope was throwing up for a week after she walked into our bedroom. I wonder what the pink does… should we find out when Jack comes through the door?!"

"No! We are not using my boyfriend, or anyone for that matter, as a test subject."

"Oh come on. Please! I know the reverse spell! It fixed Vanellope!"

I paused a moment in thought. I'd never reveal it, but I was kinda curious as to what would happen,"Fine, but only if you promise to reverse it right after we find out what it does."

"OK!" River put the old book back with the others and attempted to close her bag again. It took the efforts of both of us to get the thing closed. Right as we were standing back to admire our work, none other than Hiccup came through the door with a fluffy white cat sitting in his arms.

The pink paint on the frame fell and landed on him. The cat jumped out of his arms as he reached up and brushed it out of his hair. "What was that? Was that supposed to be a jok-ak!" He covered his mouth, surprised. He tried to finish his sentence again but all that came out was, "Becak! Becak!"

"Oh! So that's what it does! It's so cool!" Hiccup had clamped his mouth shut. "C'mon Els can we just leave him this way? There is a lot less chatter. It is kinda a nice."

Hiccup tried again to say something, but all that came out was clucking. His arms decided to join the act, too, as they formed wings and flapped about. Fear filled Hiccup's eyes as he waddled around clucking and flapping his makeshift wings.

"No River. You promised!" I scolded, trying not to laugh.

River scowled. "Fine… Trimtolustan." Hiccup stopped clucking and straightened himself. Crossing his arms across his chest, he turned toward River. "I'm guessing that was your idea."

River was still laughing."Hey, she let me do it."

Jack walked through the door to see the pink paint chips splayed about the door of the compartment. "What did I miss?"

"Only your best friend doing an awful impression of a chicken." River laughed.

"It wasn't by choice. Apparently, not even your girlfriend can control her."

"Jack you were so slow, I don't think you are getting a very big tip. Do you have my food or not?" River complained."I'm starving."

Hiccup interjected before Jack could say anything. "Here is a tip: Be glad you weren't any faster and beat me here."

Jack laughed as he handed River her food. "So what have you ladies been up to? Other than setting up practical jokes."

"We opened up River's bag." I said adding a mock shiver. "That was really it though. What took you so long?"

We all sat. Jack sat by me and Hiccup, looking very unhappy, sat next to River. "The cart had already made it to the last compartment, so I had to walk all the way back there. Hiccup had found Marshmallow on the second to last compartment and was heading back right when I got there."

Hiccup sat a little straighter. "Yeah, I met your little sister. Marshmallow went ahead and ran all the way to their compartment. When I walked in they were everywhere and their cabin was a mess."

"Who was she with?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Um some redheaded girl, a blond one, a boy, and Astrid." He responded thinking back.

"How descriptive." I responded rolling my eyes.

Jack cut in changing the subject. He handed me a chocolate frog. "Here, I know you said you didn't want anything, but it's my treat. I couldn't just let you starve." He planted a kiss on my cheek and River fake barfed.

"Fine, but only because chocolate is my weakness."

The four of us chatted for a while until we realized how close we were to Hogwarts. "We should probably get changed into our robes." The whole compartment groaned in response. We each took turns leaving and getting our robes on.

Once we were united, all looking spiffy in our robes, I looked about and noticed each of our house colors. Hiccup had a canary yellow and coal black patch, River and Jack's were a scaly green and dazzling silver, and mine displayed lovely ocean blue and bronze. All that was missing was vibrant maroon and gold.

Though robes are tedious, it is clear we are all excited to get back to studying magic. Luckily for us it is not exam year, because that's when you have to start getting serious about careers.

"You ok?" River asked looking concerned.

I laughed. I hadn't realized how solemn I had grown. "Yes. I was thinking about career paths. I have no idea what I want to be…" I paused then added. "What about you guys?"

"Obviously I'm going to be an Auror." River proclaimed and nobody doubted it.

"Then you need to get your grades up." I made my case once again.

River gave me an exasperated look. "I have until year 5!"

"That is not a good way to look at it." I tried again.

River gave me a smug look as, Jack started hesitantly. "Auror would be cool, but I want to be a professional Quidditch player.

Hiccup gave a sneaky smile. "Or you could be a caretaker. I'm sure Frollo would teach you the tips and tricks of the trade. Or maybe gamekeeper!" Jack made a face at him. Th Hiccup added " I want to be a… Dragon Keeper like Ron's brother Charlie Weasley. Or maybe a Dragonologist. As long as it has something to do with dragons."

Jack jumped in, "Or maybe Owl Post Office Employee, or Arithmancer." It was Hiccup's turn to make a face.

I smiled at the lot of them, but it made me uneasy that I still didn't know. I worked with my dad over the summer, as an internship of sorts, doing Architecture and it was enjoyable, but I'm not sure if that's what I to do with my life. It seems so dull compared to my crime fighting, quidditch playing, dragon keeping comrades.

My thoughts were broken as the train came to a sudden stop, announcing we had arrived at Hogwarts.


	3. Wish and Warning

**Anna 3**

The platform is crowded when we get off, and the wind is cold and biting our skin, so the five of us huddle together to keep warm, and to avoid getting separated.

"First years!" A loud voice calls over the noise of the crowd. "First years this way!"

"Can anybody tell where that's coming from?" Astrid has to raise her voice considerably to be heard over the noise.

"I think it's- Yeah, I can see it. This way." Kristoff is the only one tall enough to see through the crowd, so he starts to lead the way, and we follow, pushing and shoving through the crush.

"First years over here! Try not to get trampled kids, cause I hate paperwork!" We finally get to the source of the shouting. He had to be at least nine feet tall, with really big hands and unruly reddish hair. Instead of robes, he had on red overalls with a broken strap, a plaid red t-shirt, and no shoes on. Another man was with him, and he was about half the height of the big man. He was wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, steel toed work boots, and a light blue cap over neatly parted brown hair. His wand is hanging from a tool belt, like a hammer or something.

"Ralph! Don't say things like that! You are going to give these children the completely wrong idea about this fine school!" The small man turns towards us and all the other first years who have gathered around him and Ralph. "Hello kids! I am Felix, this is my brother Ralph, and we are the groundskeepers here at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, we're gonna take you small-fries across the lake. Now c'mon, we're running late." Ralph took off at, what was to him, a leisurely stroll, but his long legs make it so the rest of us have to jog to keep up.

"Four to a boat everyone!" Felix calls out at the lake side

"And don't rock the boats! My jurisdiction stops where the water starts, and if you fall in and the squid gets you, I can't do anything to help you." Ralph hops into the largest boat, and Felix jumps in next to him, the shorter brother reprimanding the taller one as the boats start to float off. The five of us managed to squeeze into one boat undetected, and we all make it across without incident. Ralph and Felix are still arguing when we get out of the boats, and I don't think they notice when a tall witch with long brown hair and emerald green robes leads our group of first years away from the lake and towards the castle. She doesn't speak until we stop in front of a huge pair of doors.

"Good evening children." She has a thick Scottish accent that makes me think of Merida. "I am Professor DunBroch, the Transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. I am also the head of Gryffindor House, and I hope to see many of you in my House by the end of tonight." Her brown eyes lock onto Merida's blue ones for an instant, and then she looks away "I am going to see if they are ready for the Sorting Ceremony. I shall return for you all when it is time to enter the Great Hall." Then, she disappeared through the giant doors.

"Aye, tha's my mum" Merida speaks before we can ask her the question that had formed in our minds. A moment later, Merida's mom is back, and she's leading us into the Great Hall. I'm so preoccupied trying to take in every detail of the Great Hall that I don't hear the Sorting Song, or notice that the singer happens to be a talking hat until the song is done and everyone starts clapping. Then Merida's mom starts reading names off of a list, and the kids walk up, the Hat goes on their head, and their House name is called out for everyone to hear. I'm the first one on the list.

"Arendelle, Anna" I walk towards the stool and the Hat, and it seems to take me an eternity to get there. And as soon as I sit down, it feels like he walk didn't last long enough. And then I feel a weight on my head, and everything goes dark as the Sorting Hat slips down over my eyes.

" _Hmmmm… You're a tricky one, aren't you?"_ A small voice whispers in my ear.

 _What do you mean?_ I think back.

 _You're all over the place my dear. You have a good mind, a quick wit, and you are a very fast learner, aren't you? And you can be very clever and convincing when you want to be. You have a brave spirit and a reckless disregard for what people say you can and can't do. And we can't forget how determined and loyal you are, still knocking on your sister's door after all these years, no matter how sure you are that she won't answer._

 _I think that that's just me being stubborn. Dad says I get it from Mom's side of the family._

 _Yes, fascinating, but back to your House please. Others are waiting. Now, you would do well in any House, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Raven-_

 _Not Ravenclaw! Please, any House but that! Don't stick me with her!_

 _Why do you find the idea of being in the same House as your sister so appalling? Your love for her is one of the strongest parts of you. Wouldn't you want to be able to spend more time with her?_

 _Not if it hurts her to be around me! I do love her, and I will keep trying to get through to her, but I wont put my wants and feelings above hers. I would jump into a pit of flaming snakes for my sister, you got that? I will do anything for her, even if she won't give me the time of day!_

 _I see. You have a fire in your heart girl, and I now know which House will best fan those flames. I will put you in-_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The last word is shouted out into the Hall.

I walk towards the cheering maroon and gold table on shaking legs, and wait to see where my new friends go.

Kristoff Bjorgman is the next of us five to be Sorted, and he is put in Hufflepuff after a moment.

I'm not sure the Hat even touches Merida DunBrochs fiery red curls before she joins me at the Gryffindor table.

Rapunzel Gothel is sent to the Ravenclaw table, almost as fast as Merida was sent to Gryffindors.

Astrid Hofferson is under the Hat for almost a full minute before the Hat finally decides to put her in Gryffindor.

I don't really pay attention to anyone else until Westergard, Hans becomes a Slytherin. I'm more interested in dinner. When the Headmaster stands up to give a speech or something like that, Merida point out all of the teachers to Astrid and me. The headmaster is a large man with an accent that's almost as thick as his beard. His name is Nicholas St. North. The Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Maurice, is a kind looking, round, and slightly eccentric little man. Herbology has three teachers, sisters Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather. Flora and Merriweather argue a lot, and Fauna just lets them let it out. Defense Against the Dark Arts is taught by a wizard who just goes by the Doctor. Apparently he comes back to school with a new face every year, and he's Ravenclaws Head.

Care of Magical Creatures is split between two teachers: Gobber the Belch (I kid you not, that is his real name) takes care of the big, dangerous, exciting creatures, and E. Aster Bunnymund, a wizard dressed in light grey robes, and who has a striking resemblance to Hugh Jackman. He does the smaller creatures. Potions is taught by the oldest, scariest looking lady I have ever seen in my life. Professor Yzma, the Head of Slytherin House. Gene. E Lamp, or Genie as everyone calls him, teaches Charms, and apparently really likes the color blue. A short golden-haired man who goes by Sandy takes care of Astronomy, and sitting next to him is Professor Facilier, the creepy Divinations teacher. Merida says that the students, and even the teachers call him the Shadowman behind his back. Ancient Runes is taught by the Hufflepuff Head, Professor Sultan. He has a daughter in Slytherin.

The Arithmancy teacher is a hot-headed man with a shock of white hair and bright blue eyes (That are usually narrowed into an angry scowl) named Donald Duck. Merida said her mom had invited him to dinner a few years ago when he started teaching at Hogwarts, and he sounded like he was gargling his soup the whole time, and they weren't even having soup! The flying teacher, Professor Toothiana, is a petite, pretty Indian woman with vibrant violet eyes and multi colored streaks in her dark, short hair. She barely looks old enough to be out of school. And last but not least, the History of Magic teacher, Professor Sourbill, a short, balding man with acid green eyes and a voice that can lull an angry dragon to sleep.

Astrid elbows us, and points at North, silently telling us to listen up.

"This year, for the first time in Hogwarts history, we will be making a junior Quidditch league, only for first years. While it will not be quite as intense as regular Quidditch, we feel it will give our younger students a chance to show their stuff, or to try something new. It will also give our team captains a chance to pick out some new talent for next year. The first practice will be this Friday, and all first years who want to participate will report to the Quidditch pitch during your free block. Professor Toothiana and the captains for each team will be out there waiting for you."

Astrid, Merida, and I all share excited looks. We had talked a bit about Quidditch and flying on the train, but Kristoff and Rapunzel were both a little lost, so we had changed the subject. I could tell they both wanted to do it, and so do I.

North says something about the Forbidden Forest, then, without warning, mounds of food appeared on the plates in front of us. I have never seen this much food before! At first I pace myself, trying not to look like a pig in front of my new friends, but neither Astrid or Merida is holding back, each one happily stuffing her face with the heartiest meats on the table, so I decide to stop pretending to be a well mannered princess, and eat like a starving 11-year-old girl. We somehow make it through dinner and dessert without exploding, but I start to regret that last slice of chocolate cake when the food vanishes and we start to head to the common room.

"First years!" I see a blonde girl stand up towards the end of our table. She has a nice face, with brown eyes and thick, expressive eyebrows, "I'm Rose Tyler, one of your Prefects, and if you'll follow me I'll show you to the common room. Don't get lost, and don't push other kids around! I don't want anyone hurt!" Rose walks out of the Great Hall, and all of us Gryffindor first years follow her, like a herd of cats. And, just like in Harry Potter, we follow her up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Astrid, Merida and I go up the right hand staircase. Our stuff is already in our room, and it turns out we're the only first year Gryffindor girls. The rest are all boys.

"Well, what now?" Astrid says after we all change into our pajamas. "I don't know about you two, but I'm too wired to go to sleep."

An idea pops into my head like a flying pillow. "Well then," I say, and I feel my mouth curve into a feral smile "there's only one thing to do." I leap to my feet and throw my pillow at Astrid, hard enough that it knocks her backward onto Merida's lap. The three of us freeze for a moment, and I think I've gone too far too fast.

"Ooh it is on now pigtails!" Astrid throws one of Merida's pillows at me, and It narrowly misses me when I duck. The war is on, and I am loving it. We throw and dodge, swing and parry, attack and counterattack. Bedsheets are sent flying, trunks are used to gain extra height, and beds are bounced on and off of as the three of us duke it out in a free for all. Nothing is sacred as we battle, and somewhere along the road the combat turns to the most ugly and below the belt kind of fighting known to the 11-year-old world : tickling.

The war between the kingdoms of Hofferson, Arendelle, and DunBroch is cut short when an angry third year named Donna Noble throws the door open

"I don't CARE that your mum's the bleeding deputy headmistress! If you don't pipe down I will head straight to her rooms and bring her up here to shut you three up if you don't PIPE DOWN RIGHT NOW! Some of us civilized girls are TRYING TO SLEEP!" Then she slams the door and marches up the stairs. The three of us look at eachother, glance around at the disaster zone our room has become, and at the tangled mess we are on the floor...and start to laugh. I don't know how long we do, but we don't seem to be able to stop

"Did you see her face!"

"Your face is almost as red as your hair!"

"Oh my gosh!"

Eventually our laughter subsides into mild giggles, and Merida is the first to stand up, "We should probably turn in fer the night. If she's serious about gettin my mum, we'll probably get detention fer a month!" She helps pull us to our feet, and we start to gather our scattered bedding.

"I'm glad we got Sorted together." Merida says. "you two are a lot 'o fun!" I turn to look at my two new friends, and I can't stop my self. Tears sting my eyes as I throw my arms around the other two girls.

"Oh!'

"Erm."

They both look surprised when I pull back.

"Sorry, it's just that, well, you guys and Kristoff and Rapunzel are the first friends I've really ever made."

"Really?" Astrid says "What about school?"

"Home schooled. When I was five and Elsa was eight, Mom and Dad pulled her out of her elementary school, didn't enroll me in public school, and Mom started teaching us."

"What about the other kids in yer neighborhood?"

"They stopped letting us go outside after we moved. I was born in Norway, and Mom and Dad both went to Durmstrangs, but for some reason we completely uprooted and moved here to England. We have a big backyard, and a pretty big house, so I got plenty of exercise, but no friends."

"What about your sister, um, Elise?"

"Elsa got her own room when we moved, and she never comes out of it. I can even count all the words that Elsa's said to me in the past six years on one hand and still have fingers left over."

"No need to exaggerate lass."

No, really. Her catchphrase has become 'Go away Anna'" I hold up a finger for each word.

"Wow. That just sounds horrible."

I sigh. "Well, it's not the best, but that doesn't matter now. Now I'm here, and I have you guys. We can be sisters! You two, and me, and Rapunzel, and-"

"And Kristoff too?" Astrid cuts in. We all giggle.

"He can be our brother! It'll be perfect!" I flop backwards onto my bed. "It'll all be just perfect." I sit up again "Thanks you guys, for helping me with my trunk, and for wanting me to sit by you. You're good friends."

"Well Anna, I'm glad ye almost fell out of the train." Merida says "And gave us a reason to help you wi' your trunk"

We all settle in and trade our goodnights, and as I quickly drift off to sleep, I'm certain of one thing. This is going to be a good year.

* * *

 **Elsa 4**

Everyone got off the train in front of the glassy lake. Nobody would ever guess that there is a monster underneath the ever still water until it rises to the surface, forcing its way out to the open. It makes for good fun scaring the first years, but it is also a symbol of the darkness hidden in each of us, waiting to be discovered. It is just a matter of time and that scares me.

My first year I had unsuspectingly climbed onto the water in the wooden boat. River joined me with a glint in her eyes that told me she was waiting for a legend she had been told while sitting around the older girls feet, hearing of their adventures to the far off place of evil tests and hard work. I kept my eyes open, the suspense killing me, but not daring to ask and ruin the surprise River will still get from not truly acknowledging to herself that it existed.

We had made it halfway across the lake when the first victim screamed. The girl was to my left. She had lovely caramel skin and her thick brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun tied with a lime green ribbon. Her robes were clearly hand me downs as they were ragged at the bottom, but she had such a confidence about her that, even with a look of terror strewn across her face, it was evident she could handle anything.

A boy in my boat, with mussed brown hair, started to laugh as the girl screamed. He stretched out trying to seem cool and put his feet up on the side of the boat. As the creature came into his sight, his eyes grew and as he nervously fidgeted he lost his balance and fell into the water, bringing River and I with him.

I hit the still, chilled water with a swirl of bubbles and ripples. Resurfacing, my annoyance was willed away by the sound of River laughing. I turned back to see a large squid rising out of the water. I gasped at the sight before me, more in wonderment than fear, then turned back to my current situation with a harsh glare in the boy's direction. My glare softened to realize that the boy, now as soaked as I was, had turned bright red. We tread water as we flipped the boat back over. The squid had once again disappeared into the depths of the water. Right before I heaved myself back into the safety of the boat, something slimy caught hold underneath me. I was pushed out of the water effortlessly and back into the boat. Soon River with wild eyes and he boy who had flipped us followed suit with the help of our suction cupped friend.

Even after everything had settled down River was still raving about how cool the whole ordeal was. The boy who had flipped us watched the water the rest of the trip. After we had reached land, he quickly left our sides and met up with a pair of red headed twins who automatically gave him a hard time. The boy was quick on his feet as he verbally dodged all their attacks, and I found him to be intriguingly well at hiding his true feelings.

Turns out the girl who had originally screamed was a girl named Tiana. She is one of the hardest working in our class. She is definitely doing way better than the carefree Flynn that made me go to my sorting ceremony sopping wet.

I boarded the magical horseless carriages with my friends. On our way to the castle we discussed the feast that is being prepared as we speak, in a hectic Hogwarts kitchen. It was everyone's favorite meal of the year because we always go into it starving.

Since my little group of friends is composed of other houses, we knew we were just biding our time until departure. Entering the main hall, I ducked my head and crossed my arms at the memories of all the times my secret was almost exposed in this room.

River put her hand on my back, so I looked up and smiled at her. She mouthed "All well?" I nodded back.

Everyone crowded into the dining room, so we, reluctantly, dispersed. I went and sat about halfway down the table with my closest Ravenclaw 'friends' who were reading books. I muttered a quick hello and none of them even looked up. Towards the back sat the jocks group, the front was home to the socially adept achievers, and the shy, quiet ones took refuge in the middle. I find it funny how these groups emerge inside each larger block and even funnier how I don't seem to belong in any of them.

That being said, each table had a varying amount of students in each category. Gryffindor had the pranksters toward the back, giggling over the new releases in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, inspired by the way too popular book, Harry Potter, the Socials in the front making quite the racket, and in the center was the too cool and tough looking boys, the nerdish people, and the normal Gryffindors, the ones who actually pass as people you can hang out with.

Slytherin was pretty basic, with the intimidating ones in the back and the more manageable ones in the front. River and Jack sat somewhere in the middle. Hufflepuff you have to search to find variation, but even though it's subtle, it's there. For the most part they are all kind, caring people. As you work your way to the front they get a tad bit more subtle and goofy.

What I find the most fascinating about the whole thing is all the stereotypes for each table. Ravenclaw is nerdy and annoying, while Gryffindor is outgoing and more on the dull side of the witts stick. Hufflepuff is goofy and loyal and Slytherins are all around bad. Obviously some people follow these stereotypes or they wouldn't be stereotypes, but in many cases they are wrong.

I return to the book Harry Potter once more for a great example of what I mean. Hermione Granger, according to the stereotypes, should have been a Ravenclaw, but she was a Gryffindor. Harry was blessed that she was because otherwise he wouldn't have gotten anywhere.

Each of the houses also regard the different characters with highly opposing opinions. Ravenclaw believes that Hermione did almost all the work and Harry just took the credit. Gryffindors celebrated him obviously, he showed such stupid bravery and broke a million rules, what better to impress them. Hufflepuffs really vary and Slytherin hates Harry and the mockery he makes of their house, the book really fired up that whole Slytherin, Gryffindor rivalry. Personally, I find the book completely ridiculous. Sure dark magic exists, but not on the scale presented. It's just a little too far fetched for this peaceful school, where the biggest thing that happened last year was when Eric in an attempt to catch the ball fell off his broom, allowing the Slytherins to get it and make one last score winning the biggest game of the year.

I heard a couple stomachs growl around me and cracked a smile. The waiting through the ceremony was pure torture, and the first years haven't even entered the Great Hall yet.

Finally, the first years entered in a long line with Anna in the very front, the curse of having a last name starting with an A. Our transfiguration teacher led the way with her long scroll in hand covered from top to bottom with the names the magical quill had selected for this year and a black hat. The entire hall fell into silence.

The witch placed the hat gently on the wooden stool. Every year the hat burst into the song it had been working on all of the previous year.

My first year had been so scary. I remember standing in the front separated from River who was toward the back. The fact that the hat talked excited most the muggle borns and half bloods, while the pure bloods stood there stone faced trying to show that they knew it was going to talk. It made me feel sick. The entire room made me feel a bit nauseous. Then it began to sing:

"The houses grow and flourish in time..."

That was all I remembered before everything seemed to swim in front of me. I suddenly felt very cold from the water still dripping from my clothes, and I never get all that cold. I was awaken by the entire room bursting into applause and suddenly my eyes worked again. Just in time too, because the witch dressed in green then called my name.

"Arendelle, Elsa!"

I felt numb as I picked my way to the hat, it felt like forever before I actually made it to the hat weighed a ton in my hands as I placed it on my head.

Once on my head I heard a voice that seemed to come from inside me. _Well aren't you powerful dear?_ My already racing heart sped. _Nono. Don't fear. I won't share what you have done such an amazing job to keep quiet. That takes a lot of wit and willpower, especially against your sister. Anyway who could I tell?_

 _Ummmm thank you?_ I thought.

 _No problem_. Then aloud he screeched _Ravenclaw!_

The table filled with blue and copper erupted into cheers for me. Me! I smiled at the thought and went to join my new school family. When I got there some girls smiled and others congratulated me then everything grew a deathly silent as it was for the next poor victim.

Now that the adrenaline had passed the students getting assigned seemed to take forever, yet fascinating at the same time. Not every student took a long time, some the hat barely touched their heads before it shouted out the future that was made for them.

Finally, when there were only a couple students left, the name "Williams Melody!" as called. At first I had been confused when my friend made her way across to the stool then remembered that was her real name. She sat with the hat on her head for a bit and I wondered what it was discussing with her. I secretly prayed she would be in Ravenclaw and when the hat proclaimed "Slytherin!" I felt crushed, but pushed my feelings aside and clapped for her wholeheartedly. The last couple students got placed then the supervising witch standing akimbo shifted and grabbed the hat and stool and whisked it all away.

I was brought back to reality as the hat began to sing this year's song,

"The houses are made to unite us inside,

for friendships and relationships to abide.

It is grouped by compatibility,

Slytherin clever, Hufflepuff has loyalty,

Ravenclaw's wit cannot be compared, and

Gryffindor's bravery makes them not care.

These groups allow Hogwarts to continue to work,

with leadership and the point system perks.

There is no problem a house cannot solve,

but think of the power if the entire school was involved.

Something lurks beyond the walls,

of these dank old hallowed halls.

Between the trees a darkness lies,

with scouts and allies at their sides.

Teamwork is great, teamwork is swell.

It's the only way things can be well.

Words that are written have power within,

but it's not understood until things look grim.

Everyone around us seem fine and alright.

That we are too trusting is our major plight.

This is a warning to watch our hearts,

and cleanse our morals before the challenges start.

The entire room hesitated for just a moment at the unusually dark song then began to cheer, hoot, and holler for the hat, who seemed to take a bow less jubilantly than usual.

The same witch as my first year, hesitated at the hat's words for just a moment before reading off the first name, "Arendelle, Anna!" My sister in her cute little pigtail braids walked to the stool and put the hat on. It slipped over her eyes and my heart began to race. Don't ask me what it was racing or if I was winning or not because that I don't know, but I do know that Anna's fate resided in these next few moments.

The words the hat spoke to me once upon a time in my first year came back to me again, "Who am I ever going to tell?" and I wondered why it was taking so long. She didn't seem distressed… wait did her hands just clench? I chewed on my lip for what felt like an eternity, then finally the hat called out "Gryffindor!" Relief flooded me. I found River at her table and she gave me a smug look and mouthed 'told ya so.' I hid from Anna's view as she joined her table, even though I knew she wasn't looking for me. After Anna, a girl with puffy, carmine hair caught my attention plus a couple others, but otherwise I tuned out most of it. When students were placed in Ravenclaw I politely clapped with a smile as the newbie joined our table. One very pretty first year Ravenclaw did catch my attention because of how long and gorgeous her hair was.

Finally, the last name was called, some westergad person, and the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Eleanor, swept the hat and stool out of the room. It was time for the speech and the feast.

Our headmaster stood, as he did every year, to deliver a couple announcements, but it never lasts long because he is as hungry as we are. "Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! Before we enjoy this year's feast, I have a few small announcements to make. First off, I would like to thank the ingenious pupils who made a timed two pound dung bomb and left it in the staff room, set to go off fifteen minutes after the train left on the last day of school last year."

I glanced over to the back of the Gryffindor table where they were all giggling and giving each other questioning looks. It was then that I realized my mistake and looked not at the Gryffindor table, but to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables where I found River, Jack, and Hiccup trying to conceal their laughter.

Headmaster North continued "I thought it was funny, but my opinion was not shared by all my fellow teachers." He pointedly looked at Professor Eleanor, who had her arms crossed and the entire room laughed. The three accomplices finally able to let their laughter out laughed almost as hard as the redheaded first year at the Gryffindor table. Eleanor stood stoic at first, then cracked a smile.

Our headmaster continued on with an announcement about Quidditch and I glanced over to Anna. I was sure she wanted to partake in the Quidditch team, but no first year had ever been allowed on. Jack and River managed to make it their second year which is pretty fantastic and I was sure Anna would too.

"Speaking of lessons..." North continued after rattling on about some Quidditch performance thing to prepare the first years and for captains to appraise the fresh meat. "like every year you are starting classes, so please be nice." We all knew the two houses he was referring to with the Gryffindor, Slytherin rivalry continuing strong.

"And lastly, I don't know why I must repeat this every year, but the forbidden forest is _strictly_ off limits to _all_ students, unless accompanied by a teacher." He paused to give a pointed look at River and Jack, who last year had snuck off to find some berry they needed for a prank last year. River had a curiously smug look on her face and Jack feigned surprise. I giggled, then sighed.

Finally North concluded it with "Let's eat!" Food suddenly began to appear on the table. The entire hall erupted in noise between cheers and chatter and grabbing of food.

Looking up and down my table, I realized I have been here for three years and don't know a single person at my table. I can't help but wonder what it would have been like if River had been placed in Ravenclaw. I would have a friend that could sit with me at lunch and during my classes, but then she couldn't introduce me to Jack and then I would have never met Hiccup. I guess things are as they should be. I grew up in isolation, so it shouldn't bother me now.

Anyway, no friends in my house will protect me. It will protect my sanity and keep me from being hated. Non-existence is better than hatred. Right?

The little meal group I sat on the outskirts of all had their books out. I had heard of a couple of the titles including the Hunger Games and Divergent. When I read those over the summer I enjoyed them. All the books were for fun of course. After tonight they only read fun books Tuesdays and Thursdays. Weekends they got a choice.

Seeing an opportunity that I knew I probably shouldn't take, I turned to the girl reading the Hunger Games."What team are you?" She glanced up in my direction, surprised. "Gale or Peeta, I mean…"

"Oh actually I'm team Gale." She responded and it was like turning on an on switch. All the girls heads flicked up and they all started talking at once.

"No! you must not have read the ending…"

"Oh my gosh me too! I love Gale!"

"Peeta all the way! He is so sweet!"

"Good for you!"

"How can you sit there and defend what he did?!"

I gave up and sat back loading my plate with food. This is going to be long year.


	4. First Day Jitters

**Elsa 5**

When the headmaster finally started the feast, my spirits had dropped so low I could hardly enjoy myself

The other girls discussed the Hunger Games in their high pitched voices and when they finally exhausted the subject they moved onto the Fault in Our Stars. When we made the ascent to the Ravenclaw tower I was thoroughly relieved. I stayed toward the back of the chatting group, to find the girl with long blond hair also by herself. She was quaint and had an appeal of innocence about her. As we climbed she would occasionally push her long braided hair away from her feet.

I saw it happen, like slow motion. She was walking up the stairs combating her hair every few seconds, and then grew distracted by a picture on the wall that called "Carolina!" right at the girl. Her head turned in surprise, but her feet kept moving and her hair whipped in front of her feet and the next thing I know, she was on the steps.

I rushed up to help her and noticed her knees were scraped and blood trickled out of the wounds.

"Are you ok?" I asked, crouching down to help her up.

She smiled "Yes, I'm fine." She looked back down at her scraped knees and I reached for my wand. She held out her hand to stop me, "Don't worry I can fix it." She began to hum under her breath and, to my amazement; the wound closed up and healed without a trace.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"With my hair. When I sing a song it can heal. It awakens the magical properties inside my hair or whatever. That's what my mother always tells me, at least." She paused a moment seeing my shock and asked "Why? Is it weird?"

I stumbled on my words, "N-no, well kinda… I mean-" I stopped and collected my thoughts. "It's not weird to me, but to others maybe. I suggest only sharing that with your closest friends."

"If it's not weird to you, why would it be weird to others?"

"Well, because-" I paused, not sure how to proceed. "I'm an outcast at this school." I decided to go with, it wasn't completely lying.

"Oh. Um, Ok. Thanks for the advice. I'm Rapunzel by the way."

"Elsa. It's nice to meet you." I said pulling Rapunzel back to her feet. Then we turned our attention to the painting who was profusely apologizing.

Rapunzel stepped forward toward the painting and asked curiously, "What did you shout at me?"

The girl in the painting was about our age and was blond with a crown of light purple flowers. She wore a long, white, flowy dress and ran through the green grasses barefoot. "I am so sorry, its nothing really, you just looked so much like this girl I used to know."

Rapunzel smiled "Carolina was her name?' The flowery girl nodded a sheepish smile on her face. "Well my name is Rapunzel and this is Elsa. What's yours?"

"I'm Lily. It's been so long since I've had a friend in this castle. All the Ravenclaws just walk by in with their books held against their chests like they are a treasure. Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure, and one day I would like to meet this Carolina of yours."

"Oh she is probably older by now. It was silly for me to call at you like that when I know that she graduated many years ago."

"Not at all. I am very glad you did because I have now made two new friends."

I wrinkled my brow doing the calculation in my head. Two so that would mean Lily and… I couldn't help but smile. Then I realized how late it was and that the others had long since passed by.

"Ok Rapunzel, we need to get to bed, big day tomorrow and I think we are officially breaking the rules now."

Rapunzel sighed, "Ok. It was nice to meet you Lily! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Lily called back and together, Rapunzel and I made the ascent up the final steps and entered our common room. Rapunzel marveled at the size of the windows and how lovely everything was. I smiled and agreed that it was quite remarkable. Then we finally headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning I awoke early, like usual, and I just laid, staring at the top of my four post bed. Finally, I sat up. Everyone in the room was still asleep. The girl in the bed next to me, Franny, was hanging off the side. Her short black hair was splayed across her face and her frog named Frankie was hopping around the room. I could see Marshmallow eyeing him and scolded him.

I got up and put my day robes on. Tying my tie, I traced the blue and copper stripes lightly with my fingers. What does being a Ravenclaw mean? I sigh and put on my crisp white gloves. I slipped out into our common room, taking Marshmallow with me before Franny's star pupil becomes lunch, to find that I was the first one there.

I sat looking out the window over the peaceful lake. Now and then you can see a ripple along the top. It's not confirmed what lies below the surface, but one thing that we are sure of is that there is an immortal octopus. It is rumored that there are mermaids, nymphs, and coral dragons, but nothing is definite and it's mostly just stories that compete to get crazier every year. For example, Hiccup insists that an aquatic class of dragons called the Tidal Class live down there.

A light mist rose as the morning sun stood, vanquishing the darkness from where it stood peering longingly at the land who has never seen a true owner. Eventually, some people began to pass through the common room and others took seats and began to chat with friends. My thoughts rolled from subject to subject, not daring to linger on a topic long enough for it to cause unrest, yet pausing long enough to thoroughly contemplate and complete it. A steady tick of the grandfather's clock, like the one we have at home, kept me mesmerized.

Breakfast loomed ahead like dark clouds replacing the fluffy cotton candy ones created by the visual light waves emitted by the sun making its way up the mountainside.

About fifteen minutes to seven I rose from where I sat and headed off to the library to meet Jack and River. I made my way down the steps of the tower, passing a few people along the way, and said good morning to a sleepy Lily who was rubbing her eyes.

When I arrived at the library I saw Jack sitting at a table, referencing a book for whatever he was working on. I walked over and he turned around. His icy blue eyes locked with mine and he said "Hello beautiful." I smiled in response and went to sit next to him, when he reached out his hand and called, "No!" in a voice of somewhat panic.

I froze, "Why?"

"Lets just say that chair is specially reserved for River on this fine first day." His eyes glinted and I sighed as I took the seat on the other side of him. I didn't want to ask. Sitting next to him, he wrapped his left arm around me.

"Don't you need that hand to write?"

"Naw, you're more important."

"What are you-" I started gesturing to his work when he suddenly sat up straight.

"Shhh! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I ask completely confused.

"Listen…" We sat in silence and strained our ears for something, anything at all, until finally he sat back. "Hmmm. Guess I was wrong. Just a bit paranoid I guess." He said winking.

"What did you hear?"

"I thought I heard a hum, but I really must be going crazy."

"Perhaps it's too much Quidditch… Maybe you should take a break." I said tantalizingly.

"Never too much Quidditch!"

"So what are you working on?"

"Mulan put me in charge of organizing the Slytherin portion of this years newest first year Quidditch league. I have never done anything like this before though, so I'm doing my research. I know my sister Emma is going to want to join. She is in Ravenclaw, like you… speaking of Ravenclaw, I wonder who Kida has in charge of this."

"Oh! Emma is a first year this year! I totally forgot, you will have to introduce me to her and probably Clara is in charge."

"Clara, ok cool, making a mental note to talk to her. Sure I can introduce you a bit later."

"Perfect."

River arrived at exactly seven O'clock. "Ok. I know I said I was ok with this whole love birds stuff, but I am seriously rethinking it."

"Nice to see you too River." I said.

"This is just the tip of the ice-burg. When you're not around he just mopes around."

"I do not!" he said his face turning red. River sat down next to him. I held my breath.

She looked dazed for a second then shook her head like trying to clear it,

"Man I feel funny

Was that just five syllables

Jack what did you do?"

Jack was laughing hard as he began his own haiku that he had specially prepared.

"That is what you get

When you mess with my best friend

This is called revenge"

River's eyes went to slits,

"I cannot believe

you would do this to me jack

I hate poetry!"

I ventured to jump in, "Hey at least he didn't give you a type of poem that had to rhyme."

"Elsa my dearest

you really are not helping

tell him to stop it"

"Hey I'm neutral, remember?" I said slightly giggling myself.

River turned back to Jack.

"Alright this is war

I suggest you be careful

when you leave the door."

Jack rolled his eyes nonchalantly, but I could see a tinge of fear replace the triumphant look he previously held.

"So how much longer

must this prank continue on

It is really dull."

Jack pretended to consider the question, "probably just a couple hours it should be done by 2:15."

"Two fifteen! no way.

That is through the Doctor's class

This was on purpose!"

"Oh River! I didn't even think about how won't be able to say much in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which happens to be your favorite class. How silly of me." He smiled an innocent smile.

"I can speak freely

as long as I do not rhyme

you wont be able"

"I outsmarted you

once more you have lost to me

Sweetie keep trying."

At about breakfast time we begrudgingly got up. River smiled extra joyfully as the three of us headed for the exit. As jack excited through the doorway, he held his breath, worried about River's earlier comments, but nothing happened.

He smiled once he made it through the door,"I guess whatever you had planned didn't work out too well did it River? Who is still on top now."

"I guess you are right

I am so disappointed

You can't speak tonight"

With that she bumped him into the doorway. He opened his mouth to utter pain, but no sound came out. His eyes squinted and he tried again, but his voice had seemingly disappeared.

"When you turn me back

I will return the favor

Remember the hum?"

"You're evil." He mouthed at River who gave a flip of her hair. To my surprise he didn't back down, but I knew he would have to eventually because River never backs down and he has the short end of the stick.

When we reached the great hall we split up, Jack and River headed toward Slytherin and I went to my table. Just like Jack, I ate in silence.

Something was off today though, because I kept noticing Belle, the group's leader, look up at me with annoyance. I averted my gaze by looking down the table. There sitting by herself was an unfamiliar girl that look about my age.

She had sleek, long black hair with a beaded feather poking out on the side. Her skin was a lovely cinnamon colored and had what looked like henna up her arm in different patterns. She wore leather boots that went just above her ankle.

It was strange because I had never seen her here before, and it's like she has just appeared. After she finished eating she rose from the table, where she sat alone, and she left the great hall. A little later my group followed suit. This year I had potions with Slytherin first.

My group consisted of all years, so they dispersed as everyone went to their appointed classroom. I headed down to the dungeon for my first class. When I made it I noticed Jack and River already there, sitting and waiting for me silently.

I walked up with a smile on my face "I guess I have potions with Slytherin this year!" Jack simply nodded. Looking to River I asked "He still hasn't given up?" River shrugged. She seemed tired of speaking in Haiku. Laughing, I set my bag down and saw the strange, pretty girl sitting in the back.

I spoke in a low whisper, "Have you ever seen that girl in in the back of the room before?"

In response River spun around, thank goodness she happened to be looking down at the moment.

"I don't think I have,

but I don't pay attention

Wrong person to ask."

Jack grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and wrote: 'Nope never seen her, but what does it matter? I'm more interested in the prospects of getting to spend every Monday double block with you.'

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I turned back to them and let my thoughts on the girl dissipate until a later time.

Not long after our… conversation, if you can call it that, Professor Yzma waltzed into the classroom displaying her obnoxious new plum eye shadow atop her caked on concealer, and all conversation in the room fizzled out.

Waving her hands about she began, "Welcome class. This year you will be getting very friendly with poisons! You will be creating the Antidote to uncommon poisons today. You can try and figure it out by yourself which is always the _perfect plan!_ " She paused wringing her hands together. "Or just get out your Magical Drafts and Potions and turn to page ten." Then she scanned the room for this year's victim until her eyes landed on the new girl in the back. "Pull the lever Pocahontas!" She cackled. The girl looked up shocked and stood unsteadily. She moved to the front of the room to where Professor Yzma was pointing to a set of levers sticking out of a seemingly normal dungeon wall.

She gripped the one on the far left and pulled down, gently at first then giving a large tug, but it didn't budge. "Wrong Lever!" Professor Yzma cackled. Pocahontas readjusted herself and moved to the right one. Gripping it she gave it a large tug and it swung down with ease, causing her to fall to the floor.

The wall behind the levers prank Professor Yzma plays every year by randomly selecting a new 'right lever', began to rotate revealing a storage of all types of ingredients. The girl, now deemed Pocahontas, watched in surprise as the wall moved. When it clicked into place she quickly stood, dusted herself off, and moved back to her seat with her head down.

Professor Yzma started moving around the classroom, so we took it as our cue to get started. Turning to page 10 there was all the information necessary. Jack got up to get the listed ingredients. River's face lit up,

"Oh that is funny

Getting _friendly_ with _poisons_

Antidote, poisons!"

I laughed, always enjoying a good pun. "Yes I get it, but I don't think she was joking…" Jack returned with what we needed and we set to work in a flurry of mixing, cutting, and dicing. Once we finished, we each bottled our potion in a little vial with our assigned animal on it and turned it in for grading. Mine was a picture of a snow fox this year.

Packing up my stuff, I noticed Pocahontas sat twirling her leather bracelet all packed and ready to go. The double block ended and Professor Yzma closed the wall back up with a flick of her wand and changed the lever, then dismissed us to lunch.

I looked over my crisp white schedule. "I have Defense against the Dark Arts next. How about you?"

River smiled with excitement,

"We do too sweetie!

Wait for us after lunch ends.

Meet at the staircase."

I agreed then walked over to take my seat at the silent glares crew. All their heads were buried behind an educational book. Some had Defense Against the Dark Arts for Dummies, others had the more advanced Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, and still others had the New Theory of Numerology. Anything educational, you could find at the table. Sometimes I wonder how much they actually absorb and how they don't explode if they do. I was the only person in my group not to have a textbook, or any book for that matter.

Farther down the table Pocahontas sat alone. Belle, while giving me another annoyed look, noticed my glances at the girl. "Her name is Pocahontas."

I turned about in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"The girl down there, her name is Pocahontas. She's some home schooled wizard who was just admitted. I don't know much other than that, but I think she is kinda weird."

Other girls began to pipe in. "Yeah, and that feather is very unsophisticated."

"Really? I kinda like it. She is really pretty."

"Ladies!" Belle called out. "Please! Back to reading." She then proceeded to glare in my direction like it was my fault, then settled back to her book again.

I had never realized homeschooling beyond elementary years was an option or I might have taken advantage of that… but then I would not have met my friends and Anna would have had to follow suit and that would have limited her, so I come full circle, like I always do, that things are as they should be. I finished eating with thirty minutes to spare, so I excused myself from the tabled left the Great Hall.

I headed up to grab my Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff and saw Lily along the way. She ran to the front of her picture frame to wave and I smiled and waved back almost childlike. There were some six year boys in the common room when I got there, so I skirted them and headed to my room.

I walked over to my sky blue four poster bed and opened up my chest. Replacing my potions book and grabbing everything else I needed, I realized that a bed had suddenly appeared in my room right next to a girl with similar complexion named Heather. Sitting atop this bed sat a leather bag. Looking around even with the new additions there is a perfect distance between each bed and each was made.

The first day I had made my bed and received and angry note later that night from… I still don't know who exactly, reprimanding me for doing so. It pains me to leave it unmade, but I always come back with it made, so I guess it isn't a problem.

"Excuse me?" A little voice came from the doorway waking me from my thoughts. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but you are the only girl here right now and I need some help." The girl was on the shorter side with short brown hair.

"Sure. Whats wrong?" I replied. She seemed strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. She just motioned in my direction and headed down the hallway to where the first years room was this year.

"I was working on… uh homework… and something got a little out of hand." She opened the door of the room to reveal rain pouring from the ceiling. "Oh and don't touch it, it's kinda acidic."

"Acid rain? I don't remember doing that my first year."

The girl shrugged and looked at the floor. "Must be a change in lesson plans I guess."

I smiled then whipped out my wand. "Ok if we are still going with the homework story, let's fix this. Now how did you cast this spell?"

"It was supposed to be normal rain so I used the atmospheric charm, but then this skinny frog thing in a pink dress popped up and startled me, don't ask, and suddenly a burning rain started falling on me." She flipped over her left arm to reveal a couple burns.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I asked concerned, turning my attention from the wet room to her arm. "Lets fix the arm first, they seem relatively small and shouldn't be hard to mend." I took a breath and said the spell that every first year learns "Episky." Her small burns mended and a smile crossed her face.

"Thank you."

Then I turned back to the room. "And you weren't taught the reversal spell?"

She shook her head "We didn't have time today"

"Strange first lesson, but luckily we did happen to learn this my second year. Meteolojinx Recanto." I waved my wand with a flick of the wrist and a smile. The rain faltered then began crashing down at a quicker rate. My smile quickly turned to confusion. I began muttering to myself. Think Elsa. Think. The girl with me bit her lip and I could tell she was getting a bit worried too.

Peering into the room, I noticed the acidic water beginning to change the neatly made Ravenclaw blue covers into a tingy white. I looked up and down the empty hallway. Usually this place is constantly filled, people never seem to be around when you need them. I was out of time and had to do something now. My thoughts suddenly became cloudy. It was a strange sensation and I had to grab the wall to keep from falling.

I couldn't focus and everything seemed like a dead end. I returned to my elementary homeschooling latin that my mother insisted my sister and I learn, since it is the base of all magic. "Prohibacere!" I found myself calling out and the cloudy water falling from the sky suddenly became clear. Then I tried once more "Meteolojinx Recanto." The rain once again faltered and then came to a halt. I took a deep breath and my mind cleared once more. Was that caused by stress? It's the first day! Then I realized what I had just done. I couldn't stop myself from saying in a dazed voice, "I just mashed together the words stop and acid in latin… I can't believe that worked."

The girl just shook her head in wonder and gratitude."Thank you so much. Trust me next time when I am doing my… homework, I will be a lot more careful."

I smiled pushing the phenomenon away, "As long as we are clear about no more stunts, I'm Elsa and you are?"

The girl covered her smiling mouth. "Wait. Elsa Arendelle?"

"Yes." I looked at her confused, knowing very well she hadn't told me who she is. Am I supposed to know? Have I met her before? I am so bad at this whole social thing. I know for a fact I am not famous at this school.

"I'm Emma, Jack's sister! He has told me so much about you."

Recognition lit up in my face. No wonder she seemed so familiar. "Emma! Jack has told me about you as well. What an ironic way to meet, but you are definitely your brother's sister, working so hard on all that 'homework'."

She blushed, "Oh you must think me a total clutz. You're literally making spells and I'm over here creating problems because of a bloody frog thing."

"Not at all. I wouldn't worry about the covers, the mysterious house cleaners will probably take care of it, but expect an unhappy note. They like to leave those." I looked at my watch. With only 15 more minutes of lunch, it was time we headed back downstairs. Together we took to the stairs out of the Ravenclaw tower. "Have you met my sister Anna?"

"No can't say I have met anyone here really. My roommates are really quiet to boot which makes things more difficult because I thought those were supposed to be your instant best friends."

I smiled at that last part knowing how she felt. "Well it's time I introduce you, if you would like an instant friend." When we reached the after lunch meeting place, River and Jack already sat there waiting. Jack waved when he spotted his sister. River gave a cool "Hello Sweetie."

I stopped in my tracks, "The haikus… They are gone!"

River nodded "Yep apparently he was joking about the whole it won't end until just after Defense Against the Dark Arts thing."

"So since you don't have to speak in poem anymore you should probably release him don't you think?" Jack looked over it as he sat quietly on the stairs.

"No he is paying for his nasty little joke. I thought I was going to be impaired throughout my favorite class."

"River." I said firmly, to which she rolled her eyes and smiled.

Emma walked up to River, "so you are his prank accomplice. What have you done?"

River smiled clearly taking her words as complements "After he put a spell on me to make me speak in haiku format, I put one on him that silenced him completely." She leaned against the stair railing and couldn't help herself from adding. "I was going to do it anyway. He almost caught on this morning when my spell hummed, rookie mistake."

I stepped in again before Emma continued to boost her ego. "River if you were going to do it anyway you can't use it as a punishment. You shouldn't punish him for playing the prank game anyway." My words were clearly not having any effect, so I added, "I would like to have a normal conversation with both of you."

River reluctantly got up and pulled out her wand. Emma watched intently as River over dramatically unwound the spell. Jack breathed out like he had been holding his breath all day.

"Thank you for that Elsa, to be able to speak again is wonderful. Hey Emma, so how is your first day of school going?"  
Emma, trying to be like River, very cooly walked over to her brother and sat next to him, "Not bad. History of magic is the most boring thing ever though. Please tell me none of the other classes are like that. Transfiguration is quite interesting though. Oh and after lunch I get to 'learn' how to fly."

"Good I'm glad. No, the rest of the classes are at least a tad more interesting than the History of Magic." He turned to me, "So how did you two meet?"

I smiled "Let's just say she ran into a spot of trouble with her homework."

Emma blushed and Jack turned back to her. "Homework? On the first day? Professor DunBroch wasn't it? Don't worry if you had some trouble, she is a hard teacher. Elsa is a good person to go to for those things though."

"Actually I think River would have been a better help in this case." I added having too much fun being vague. "I was going to introduce her to Anna. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah you literally just missed her. As we headed out to come here she came up in a rush. She did stop to chat for a bit before rushing into the Great Hall. She is a feisty one isn't she?"

Under my breath I added "That's an understatement." People began to exit the Great Hall. Checking my watch I added a bit louder, "We have a couple minutes, lets watch for her so I can introduce Emma."

Robes went past in a swirl, until finally Anna and a couple of her Gryffindor accomplices appeared. "Anna!" I called out. Her head turned my direction and a look of confusion washed over her faced. I motioned her over and she grabbed the red headed one's wrist and pulled her off course. The blonde one looked annoyed as she too swerved to catch up with her friends.

"Anna. Um hi…" I started, realizing this is harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Hello?" She responded like she wasn't sure if that was the right answer. I looked up to the sky as the awkwardness increased. Emma stood behind me peering around. I looked down at her and smiled finding enough strength to continue. "So how has your day been?"

She looked annoyed, "Good, I guess."

I wanted to retreat but held my ground. "Good… good" The awkwardness sifted around us, so thick the onlookers could probably feel it. I quickly changed the subject to Emma "So this is Emma." I nudged her in front of me. "she's Jack's little sister and she is a first year as well."

"Hi, I'm Anna." My sister smiled warmly. "but I guess you already know that. What do you like to do?"

Emma blushed "um I enjoy quidditch."

Anna's eyes lit up, "No way me too! What position do you play?"

"I like being a beater. It's a fantastic feeling when you hit that bludger just right and stop a chaser from making the point. How about you?"

The redhead jumped in with a thick scottish accent about being being a beater as well. Soon all the girls were talking a mile a minute until the bell rang. The group began to move away toward the classrooms as if subconsciously. Emma broke off for just a moment to wave at Jack happily, "Bye Jack! Thanks Elsa." I waved back halfheartedly as I watched Anna walk away without even looking back.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath before turning back to my friends behind me with a smile. "So that went well."

"Were you a part of that conversation? What portion screamed that went well?" River asked.

"The part where Emma made a friend." I responded, my heart sinking. River looked at me with sympathy and I could tell she decided to drop her comment about my relationship with my sister.

"Yeah, I guess that did go well by those standards. Shall we head off? I want to be the first ones to class!" Together the three of us headed up the stairs toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

With a constant reminder from River to move faster, we managed to get to his room first. Entering the room, we saw the 'new' Professor Doctor at the front of the room. "Welcome! Welcome!" He called as he turned to face us, "Please take your seats." This year he was wearing tie that was exposed because he had pushed back his robe, so he was standing akimbo with the end of his robe behind him. He gave a mock hurt look, "Elsa! You're fraternizing with the enemy!" I simply smiled because he made that joke every year. "At least they are right enemies to fraternize with. I approve." He looked pointedly at River, then Jack. "Don't tell the others I said that." He added with a wink and a flash of a smile.

"Thank you sir." I responded as we took our seats. His blob of brown hair bounced as he shifted.

River leaned over and whispered in my ear "Do you think he is going to try and scare us with the Dalek again?"

"I hope not. I still find that thing intimidating. I'm not you River. While everyone else was either running away or fighting scared, you just sat there yawning."

"Well it was obvious the Doctor wouldn't let it hurt us. It was a test of bravery, and I'm not about to let him test me like that. Now people follow my lead, so I guess I'm a trendsetter. I remember your response, it was hilarious. You shot straight into the air and stood frozen, not running not fighting. I took forever to get you to sit down again!"

"Ya haha, hilarious. I just think we are a bit young for heart attacks is all."

Once everyone had trickled in and Professor Doctor started class with a jolly "Welcome! Welcome class! Allonsy!"

River whispered once more "That's french for: lets go."

I waved her away from my ear "I know that."

Professor Doctor turned in my direction "Elsa! I heard some noises over here, thank you for volunteering." I sat there not daring to move. He cleared his throat "Don't be shy, come to the front."

Reluctantly I stood and shot River a look to which she simply smiled and waved innocently. I made my way slowly to the front of the room and stood where he told me to.

He started up again, "Good. Now, I'm sure we are all tired of my Dalek joke, so I thought we would mix things up a bit this year." I sighed internally. Why do I have a feeling this is not going to end well. I began to steel myself for what's coming because I cannot allow myself to be surprised or I might reveal something.

He turned to face me, "Elsa please tell me what is different about me this year."

I exhaled, that was it? I could have done this from my desk. "Well… I guess you changed your face, but you do that every year, so that can't be what you are referring to. The way you are wearing your robe is different, but that changes every year as well. I suppose what I am trying to say is you change so much so often it is almost impossible to pinpoint one thing that is different."

River sat in her desk giggling at me struggling and Jack sat with a worried look on his face trying to figure out what was going on. Professor Doctor turned on his heel to face them. "River, since you think this is ever so funny, why don't you give me the answer?"

River sat with a look of shock on her face then she stood up in defiance "You would never call people out like that for laughing at you. You'd usually give them a sly smile because to make someone laugh was the point. That's what's different."

Then a familiar voice came from the back of the room, "Or maybe it's not me at all." The entire class turned to see a Professor Doctor mimicking the Professor Doctor in the front of the room. "Elsa go ahead and take a couple steps back please." I did as I was told with some unease. "I'm so sorry I was late, but clearly it doesn't matter because someone has taken over the class."

The Professor at the front of the room began to speak once once more, "This class is what is called a Zygone. They take your shape, but there is always a tell."

The Professor in the back began moving toward the front of the room, "I am not a Zygone, you are!"

"When have I ever been late to class?"

"When have I ever called out a student?"

We watched the Professor squabble with himself until finally they stood side by side, the one that entered in late on the left, and turned to propose the problem to the class.

"Ok class" the one on the right started.

"You tell us. Who is the Zygone?" The left Professor Doctor finished.

The right one started up once more, "whoever you choose we will use the spell on to undo the change."

"Fair warning though, if you choose wrong this could be a bit painful for the real Doctor. Whoever you decide that is." The left concluded. This is truly strange.

River stood once more "Obviously it is between which we believe is more in the Doctor's character. Is he more likely to be late or harshly strict?"

I found my voice from the determination of River's, "Though technically the Professor Doctor who was late may have been late, but more likely just allowed the other Professor Doctor, the Zygone, to start class, so he could create a teaching moment. I don't think, and correct me if I'm wrong, that he would ever call any of us out for enjoying ourselves in his class." With that my back touch the wall horizontal to where both of the Professor Doctors stood.

The Professor Doctor on the left smiled and whipped out his wand. "So I am the real Doctor?" He asked.

River and I hesitated afraid of being wrong. A voice piped up from the back of the room with a determined. "Yes. Use the spell." The voice belonged to Pocahontas. Bold decision for a man she had never met, though I guess that makes it easier. The left Professor Doctor gave a mischievous smile and cast a spell on a wincing Professor Doctor. At first I thought we had made the wrong decision when he bent over wincing in pain, but then the 'Professor' morphed into a red monster covered in suckers. The red monster looked around the room then came face to face with me.

The next thing I know I am looking at an exact replica of myself. "Lot's going on up in here isn't there?" She touched my, her head. I quickly inhaled. If what Professor Doctor says is true then this creature could just as well expose me.

I looked over to River to see calm calculation behind her eyes as she came to the same realization as I did. Remembering the spell Professor Doctor had just performed River and I took to the same solution as we both shouted the spell. It turned back to it's reddish form and Professor Doctor, looking slightly disappointed, waved his wand to make the creature disappear. I took a long deep breath and looked at River. We both cracked a smile of relief and I made my way back to my seat.

Professor Doctor took control again, "Elsa! River! Very good, but I was hoping we could observe it taking someone's shape for a bit longer."

"Sorry sir." I replied, very relieved his plans didn't work out the way he hoped.

"That's fine, I am very impressed how you could mimic such a complex spell with ease, and not just one of you, both of you.

I sat back down in my seat next to River and mouthed "Thank you." She simply smiled in response.

Professor Doctor, getting over his disappointment, turned back to the task at hand, "Now class, we must also applaud River and Elsa for their great deductions. First ones to figure it out."

Suddenly there was a crash in the back of the room. The Doctor mocked fear "Oh no! What's that?!"

A Dalek came into the room exclaiming "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The entire class groaned and slumped in their seats. Professor Doctor waved his wand again and it vanished. "I get you all with that every year!"

* * *

 **Anna 4**

"Ok...so maybe we could...have saved the pillow fight...until Friday night" The three of us overslept, probably due to our little war last night, and so now we're trying to get halfway across the castle to where Charms is, in about two minutes, without killing ourselves.

"Aye… let's remem...remember that... next week." Merida pants on my right

"Less talk...more run." Astrid picks up her pace on my left, and Merida and I push harder to keep up with her.

We reach a fork in the corridor "Which...way?" I gasp

"Right!" Merida leads the way. We follow her through a few twists and turns, and then we reach a staircase. I leap into the air and land on the banister, zooming down with practiced ease. I reach the foot of the stairs and trip out of the way as my friends touchdown behind me. Merida takes the lead again.

"Almost there!" She calls "We turn right...an' we'll be there."

"Last one in is a one-winged Snitch!" I shout, and somehow manage to push my legs to a higher speed. I hear Astrid and Merida running behind me, and I dash around the corner...and skid to a stop. I almost land on my butt, but one of my friends catches me and keeps me on my feet. The reason why I stopped is standing in the middle of the hallway, glaring at the three of us. He's tall. with deep frown lines, gray, thinning hair, and a funny looking triangular hat.

He sneers down at us "And what would you be doing?"

"Trying to get to class, sir." I speak up. And I do mean _up._ The creepy old guy makes me feel even shorter than I am.

"Well then, you had best be going now, shouldn't you?"

"Yes sir. Thank you, Mr…"

"Frollo. Caretaker Frollo. And don't let me catch you late again." He brushes past us.

"Creepy." Astrid whispers.

Yeah. C'mon, lets get to class." I say. We shove the door open as the bell rings, and thankfully Professor Genie isn't in the room.

"Anna, Astrid, Merida, over here!" We have Charms with the Hufflepuffs, and Kristoff had saved us seats near the back of the room. The tables only seat three, so he pulled an extra chair over from another table for himself. And a muffin, piece of toast, and goblet of orange juice was sitting in front of each of the three seats he saved for us.

"Kristoff, you're amazing." I sit down in the seat closest to him, the one with the chocolate chip muffin. Astrid claims the middle seat, and Merida sits on the other side.

"Rapunzel and I didn't see you guys at breakfast, so we figured you would be hungry. She helped me bring all this up here, so remember to thank her too. Where were you, anyway?"

"We sthayed up wate wast night, an' ven o'erswept." Astrid slurs around her muffin.

Kristoff opens his mouth to say something, but a loud BANG and a flash of light draws our attention to the front of the classroom. Blue smoke fills the room, and we all start coughing. Professor Genie had appeared at the front of the room. School has officially started.

"Ahh, time for my favorite class!" Merida stretches her arms over her head as we pack our things after History of Magic. "Lunch!" We chat as we walk through the halls, dodging around other students and laughing. It's really great having friends. We almost make it to the Great Hall, when we hear a commotion down another hallway. We turn towards the ruckus, and catch sight of a brown furry mass darting down the hall, chasing after a little ball of white feathers. Astrid, Merida, and I all share a look.

"You saw that too, right?" Astrid says

"Olaf and Sven? Unfortunately lass, yes I did." Merida says.

"You guys follow them, I'll go get Kristoff and Rapunzel. We're gonna need their help." I say, turning towards the Great Hall

"No lunch?" Merida groans

"Lets catch those two first. Who knows what damage they can do. See you two in a sec!" I turn and jog into the Great Hall, and Merida and Astrid run off after Olaf and Sven. I shove past a couple of groups of students, and nearly get crushed by two arguing older boys who were from Gryffindor and Slytherin, were really muscular, and had ponytails.

"I'm warning you Gaston," the Slytherin says, "Stop pestering Belle."

"I'm not pestering her, Adam" the Gryffindor, Gaston, retorts "I am simply reminding her just who the most eligible man in Hogwarts is."

Neither of them notice anyone else around them, and I'm not the only person whose pressing myself against the wall to avoid being shmushed. They carry on into the Great Hall, and I follow close behind them, letting them cut a path through the other students for me. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables are next to each other, and I stalk between them, looking for my friends. I get some funny looks, and a brunette Ravenclaw glares at me over her book, but I ignore them all. Finally, I catch sight of my friends. They picked seats that were across the aisle from each other, and Rapunzel was showing Kristoff some papers.

"How can you pay attention in that class?" Kristoff is asking her, "Between Sourbill's voice and the actual subject I can barely keep my eyes open, and you've practically written down everything he- oh, hi Anna."

"We kinda need your help. Sven and Olaf are running around the halls, and-"

"They are? What are they doing?" Kristoff is standing up now, and a kid next to him glares when he gets bumped. Rapunzel starts to stand, but her hair gets caught on the bench, and she has to sit back down to unhook it.

"Oh you know, just running rampant, knocking things over, probably leading Astrid and Merida on a merry chase through the castle. C'mon, let's go help them."

I was afraid we wouldn't be able to find our friends and pets, but it wasn't near as hard as I thought it would be. We just had to follow the trail of dropped papers and scowling students. Astrid comes tearing down a hallway, and almost blows right past us.

"There you are. C'mon, this way." She runs back in the direction she came from, and we follow. We come across a crowd that's gathering around a status of a one-eyed witch with a humpback, and Astrid starts shoving her way through.

"Get back here with my hat you stupid mutt!"

"Don' call him a mutt! Olaf no!"

We can hear Merida and some boy arguing as we get closer to the center of the crowd. We finally breakthrough, and we find Merida and some third year Slytherin with dark hair chasing Olaf and Sven, who are playing keep-away with a gray beanie. The boy lunges at Sven, but the dog easily dodges him. Then Olaf drops down and Sven passes him the hat.

"Your stupid pets stole my hat!" The boy yells at Merida

"They aren't her pets," I say

"Yeah. The dogs mine, and the owl is hers." Kristoff tips his head in my direction, then gets tackled by a happy Sven

"Back off Snotlout. We'll get your dumb hat back." Astrid glares at the boy.

Snotlouts expression changes from a scowl to what I think was supposed to be a charming smile. "Astrid! So nice to finally see you! I thought we were going to sit together on the train, but I guess you lost me."

"Yeah, something like that." Astrid scowls. "You want your hat back, or do you want to talk more?"

"Hat please. I feel so naked without it."

When Olaf took the hat, he flew up to the top of the statue and landed up there. "Come on down Olaf!" I try calling up to him, but nothing happens. "I don't think he can hear me."

Snotlout groans, and we ignore him. Astrid speaks up "Well, we could try getting a broom and flying up to him."

"That would take too long." Kristoff says

"We could ge' a chair and float it up." Merida says

"How?" Astrid asked.

"Guys?" Rapunzel asks.

"Wingardium Leviosa o' course." Merida continued ignoring Rapunzel.

"We haven't learned that yet." Astrid rebuked.

"Guys." Rapunzel says again with a little more urgency.

"Well, it works in Harry Potter. I say we try it." Merida added conclusively.

"Well Mer, if you wanna try it, go for it, but I say we just need a piece of rope." Kristoff butted in.

"How is that any faster than my broom idea?" Astrid asked frustrated.

"GUYS!" Rapunzel shouts

"WHAT?" Astrid and Kristoff shout back in unison.

Rapunzel points at the statue "Look."

While my friends were trying to come up with a plan to get up the statue, I decided to just climb up. It's not very difficult; the statue actually has a lot of hand and foot holds, and since it's in a corner I have the wall to brace myself against if I need it.

"Or we could jes do that." I hear Merida say.

I get to the top, and Olaf hoots happily when he sees me. "Hi Olaf. You silly bird, what have you been doing?" Olaf doesn't answer, of course, just hoots and nibbles on my hair. I grab the hat, jam it on my head and start making my way down.

"Do you need any help?" Kristoff says below me

No, I'm go-YIPE!" My foot slips off of the statue, and my other foot comes off with it, leaving me dangling by my fingertips.

"Hang on Anna!"

"Hold on lass!"

"Don't let go!"

"We'll help you!"

"Don't hurt my hat!"

I can't see it, but I'm pretty sure Astrid smacks Snotlout. My fingers are slipping off the statue, and I can't find any purchase for my feet. I've only got one choice.

"CATCH!" I shout, then I push off from the statue. My stomach drops, and I plummet for half a second before Kristoff catches me. He looks a little shocked, and I jump out of his arms, patting him on the shoulder as I do so. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise!"

"Oh, my hat!" Snotlout yanks the hat off of my head and pulls it on, then walks off, muttering something about getting rid of the 'girl smell'.

Astrid punches my arm. "You are crazy. You know that, right?'

"Yep. And I'm proud of it. Now, what are we gonna do about these two?" Olaf had flown down from the top of the statue with me, and now he was perched on Sven's head.

"I'll take Sven back to...where he's supposed to be." Kristoff scratches the dog behind the ears.

"And I'll take Olaf up to the Owlery for you Anna. You guys go get some lunch." Rapunzel pushes me, Astrid, and Merida gently in the direction of the Great Hall. We trade good-byes and thank yous, then split up. The three of us don't really say much, just hurry to get some lunch before it's over.

"Oh, hi Jack, hi River." We pass my sister's best friend and boyfriend when we're entering the Great Hall. "I'd love to talk, but I've gotta go. See you later!" Astrid and Merida ran ahead and pounced on the remaining food on the Gryffindor table. I catch up with them and stuff my face. We're going to 'learn' how to fly next class. I can't wait to see what my friend can do, and I kinda want to show off my skills. I've never had anyone to talk Quidditch with before now, except for Mom, but she's always so busy. It's gonna be fun to play with Astrid and Merida!

We finish our lunch and hurry out of the Great Hall, heading for the Quidditch pitch, when I hear someone call my name.

"Anna!" It's Elsa. She's with Jack and River and a first year Ravenclaw girl. And she's calling me over. Oh boy.

I grab Merida's arm "Please come with me."

"Uhh, sure thing lass."

I drag her along with me, and Astrid follows behind. The conversation with Elsa is, well, really awkward. Neither of us really knows what to say to the other. So I'm extra glad when Emma says those magic words: "I enjoy quidditch." That opened the floodgates. The four of us get so into our conversation that I don't notice that we've moved away from Elsa and her friends until we get outside. I feel a little bad not saying goodbye to her. But I push that feeling aside as I introduce Emma to Kristoff and Rapunzel. All the first years are together for Flying lessons, so I get to see all of my friends. Toothiana flies out and blows a whistle, then tells us to line up by a broom. I smile as I call the broom up to my hand, and feel the rough wood underneath my palm. I glance sideways at Emma, and I see the same look on her face. I get the feeling she's gonna be a good friend and I know that this class will be fun.


	5. Magic and Mayhem

**Anna 5**

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kristoff sounds nervous. Friday afternoon has finally rolled around, and the six of us met up after lunch by the doors of the Great Hall. We went out to the Quidditch hut, got some rental brooms (Astrid, Merida, Emma, and I all have our own brooms, but our parents haven't sent them yet), and now we're heading out to the Quidditch pitch. Every moment of free time we had this week was spent at either the library, where we explained Quidditch to Kristoff and Rapunzel, or out on the lawn, teaching them the basics of flying. We got passes from Toothiana after our first flying lesson, and she was happy to see us trying to help our friends, even though we weren't all in the same house. She even conjured up some Muggle sports equipment to practice with. Since we couldn't actually use the Bludgers and Snitch without the chance of losing one and getting killed by the others, a couple of soccer balls, a basketball, and a golfball were good substitutes. But even though Kristoff has one heck of a Bludger whack, he was still a little hesitant.

"Are you kidding? You'd be a great Beater!" Emma says

"She's right." Astrid speaks up "And Hufflepuff is going to need a great Beater after the three of us," She throws her arms over Emma's and Merida's shoulders, "make the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams."

Kristoff sighs "Fine. Quit twisting my arm already, would ya?"

I stick my tongue out at him, and he rolls his eyes in response. We all giggle a little at that. When we make it to the Quidditch pitch, we see that everyone is split up according to house, seated on the ground in front of a group of older students, two per house, dressed in quidditch robes . We split up, and Merida tells me and Astrid who the older students are.

For Gryffindor, it's the team Captain, Ariel Lantica, a cheery red-head I've seen in the common room. She's a Chaser. Next to her is Gryffindors current Seeker, another red-head (what is it with Gryffindor and red hair?) named Amy Pond.

According to Merida, Amy fought hard to get the spot this year, because a curse finally wore off. The Gryffindor Seeker from a few years ago was dating Slytherins captain. The Gryffindor dumped the Slytherin right before the big match, and he was so distraught it messed up the whole Slytherin team. Gryffindor won the Cup, but after that some one on the Slytherins team found (or made) this really dirty curse, and now not a single Gryffindor Seeker has caught a Snitch. They've still won games, but the Snitch has remained out of reach. But Ariel got an anonymous letter at the end of last year saying that the curse should wear off before the first game of this year. Every Gryffindor is excited about it.

Next to us are the Hufflepuffs. Their team Captain is actually Amy's boyfriend, Rory Williams. He's Keeper. And the assistant he chose is Hiccup. Believe it or not, Hiccup is a Hufflepuff Beater. Weird, right?

Ravenclaws Captain is Kidagakash Nedakh. She goes by Kida, thankfully, and she's one of the best Chasers at Hogwarts. Her second in command is the Ravenclaw Keeper, Tadashi Hamada. I think he has a first year brother in Ravenclaw.

And finally, Slytherins team is Captained by Fa Mulan, a Chaser, and River Song, my sisters best friend and the most feared Beater to ever fly a broom at Hogwarts, is her helper. River is the Quidditch player who worries me the most by far. But I think Astrid and Merida will be able to handle her, with a little more practice.

Professor Toothiana flies onto the field, smiling widely and showing perfectly straight, white teeth "All right everyone! It is so great to see this big of a turn out! Sorry I'm a little late, I had to help clear up a little rainstorm in the hallway. Since we've lost a few minutes, let's jump right in and-"

"Sorry we're late!" A loud voice interrupts Toothiana. All heads turn towards two figures walking along the pitch. One's a strutting Slytherin with mussed up brown hair, and the other is and uncomfortable looking Ravenclaw with her head down. Jack and Elsa.

"Jack, what an unusual surprise." Toothiana sounds just as confused as I feel "What are you and Elsa doing here?"

"Kida asked me to get a fresh look at the newbies and it seemed like a good time to explain the rules of Quidditch to my girlfriend. So she knows when to cheer for me." Jack says it all with an easy smile, but Elsa keeps her head down staring solidly at her feet. Never looking up, never even trying to see me.

"Well, if you sit over there and behave, I think that will be allright." Toothiana points at the bleachers, and Jack saunters that way, one arm over Elsa's shoulders. When they pass by the Gryffindors, I think I see Elsa raise her head, but I can't tell from the angle she's at. The bleachers they were heading for had already began to fill up. Everyone a bit curious to see what new talent is now here. I held my head high, determined. This is my opportunity. After they sit, Toothiana separates us based on position, so I follow Amy and a couple other boys from other Houses over to a corner of the pitch.

"All righ' you four. I'm Amy, and what'r your names?" She says it quickly, a little impatiently, and between her accent and her hair, I'm thinking she may be related to Merida. Two of the boys are Slytherins, an impish looking red-head named Peter, and a cutish one name Hans. The other boy is Tadashi's younger brother, Hiro from Ravenclaw. Hiro, Peter and I all hold borrowed brooms, but Hanses is an Andromeda 35. Nice broom, if a little outdated.

"Line up. We're gonna see how fast you are." Amy drags her broom handle in the soft dirt, drawing a starting line. "Start here, fly to the end of the pitch, circle the goal posts, an' come back. Let's see who's the fastest. And no cheatin'!"

I get stuck between Hiro and Hans. Hans looks at me out of the corner of his eye "Isn't Quidditch a little rough for little girls?" He says it cockily, and I start to think he's not so cute.

"Maybe. Why don't we see after the race?" I try and match his tone, but without being as mean. I know how fast I am, and I know I can win this race, even with a shoddy broom.

"Ready?!" Amy calls out and we bend over our brooms

"Set!" She raises her hand in the air

"GO!" Her hand comes down, and we take off. Hans takes an early lead, Hiro and I are neck-and-neck right behind him, and Peter is just behind us. Hans has the advantage on the straight parts, but Mom showed me a trick for keeping speed through corners. I can make up time there. I start to pull ahead of Hiro, but Hans is steadily getting further and further away from me. I adjust my grip on the broom, and press into the splintery wood more, trying to be more streamlined. Just like Mom taught me. Hans is rounding the goalposts, but he's going too wide. Its killing his momentum, and it's letting me close the gap between us.

I make it to the goalposts, and then, instead of making a wide turn, I can almost hear Mom's voice cheering me on as I pull hard on my broom, slide by the goal posts side-ways, like a car drifting on a highway. I lean forward again, pushing my broom, and then I pull ahead of Hans. He hasn't gotten back up to speed yet, and I can see the shock on his face as I go by him. I think I can win this!

Then, I hear shouting over by the Chasers. I look over, and see that two Chasers had crashed. One of them stayed on their broom, but the other one is falling, and I can see a thick, impossibly long golden braid trailing behind her. Rapunzel.

I steer towards her, shouting her name as loud as I can, and her head turns towards me. I'm over her now, which is good, because I need to match her speed and then slow us both down or we're gonna dislocate each others arms. I dive down, parallel to her, and we manage to grab each other's forearms. I pull out of the dive, but my broom starts vibrating under me. I'm pushing the old twig to hard, but I can't do anything about it. I try and level out, but my broom starts to jump under me. I hold on to Rapunzel and my broom through the first few lurches, but then the broom practically falls ten feet.

I twist off of my broom, but manage to hold on with one hand. Now, I'm dangling from my broom, Rapunzel's clinging to me, and we're still at least fifty feet in the air. And I'm slipping. I try and hold on, but the broom slips out of my grasp. Rapunzel and I plummet...and then crash into four kids on brooms. I lose my grip on Rapunzel, but she gets grabbed by Astrid and Emma. Merida's broom catches me in the gut, and it knocks the wind out of me. Kristoff grabs the back of my robe, but I slip out of his grip. My heart flies up into my throat, and I fall...and land in a twenty-foot pile of... snow?

* * *

 **Elsa 6**

I walked through the motions the rest of the week. Still my dazed self constantly contemplating life and the world around me. My lunch table has grown increasingly irritable of my non book reading antics, but I just brush Belle and her posse aside as nothing more important than buzzing, hissing flies with fantastic hair.

Come tuesday, It was a pleasant surprise to find that I have herbology with Hufflepuff because they always seem to know what they are doing. I had my first Arithmancy class on thursday and it has definitely peaked my interest. I don't know why wizards got rid of math all those years ago. The award for most boring class had to go to History of Magic. I may be the top in my class, but that does not mean I am enthralled with every class I come in contact with.

I sat back, ready for a weekend after my final Friday class, History of Magic. The class quickly emptied until I sat alone. Professor Sourbill even felt the need to escape the drudgery and so I was left in the old fashioned room all by myself and I caught some silence.

My deaf Astrology teacher, Professor Sandman hobbled in through the door along with his assistant, Rashmi. I stood quickly, surprised and almost afraid that I had been caught doing something wrong. "Oh! Professor. I'm sorry I was just heading out. Professor Sourbill went that direction if you were looking for him." I pointed toward the door Professor Sourbill had just disappeared behind, then busied myself packing up my stuff to avoid further eye contact.

Rashmi signed to him what I said. I had just collected my stuff and shouldered my satchel when a low chuckle came from across the room. I looked up in surprise and watched as he signed to Rashmi, enchanted by the silent movements.

Finally Rashmi spoke, but it wasn't what I expected, "Slappe av barn."I was surprised for a moment. She just spoke Norwegian to me. "He came to see you. You speak Norwegian I presume? He told me to say it in that language first."

I finally found my voice "Y- Yes I do, but how could he have possibly have known that?"  
"He is observant. The whole isolating of senses thing. Now there is a reason he has come, though this chit chat has been fun…" She leaned onto one hip popping it out. She was one large contrast. Her hair was short and a bright green. One eye a vibrant purple and the other a viper green. Her robes and skin were clean of fault, but she topped the look off with a pair of combat boots that her wand stuck out of.

"How can I assist you?" I asked unsure how to proceed.

"He is recruiting people for his next project." She paused choosing her words carefully. She spoke so elegantly and each movement and word she utilized had a precise meaning associated. "He wants to create a marching band. He got the idea from the muggles studies teacher who just won't stop talking about the magic-less."

I stood there nodding and observing every movement she made and compared it to my own. Am I that precise? I realized that she had finished talking and flustered to think of something to say other than 'um sure.' Finally I picked myself back up again. "A marching band?" and then proceeded to fall apart once more. "That's an interesting choice assuming…" I trailed off and my face burned bright red. I watched as Rashmi signed my awful words.

Professor Sandman smiled knowingly and nodded thoughtfully before turning back to a very attentive Rashmi. She takes such good care of him. If there is one thing she excels at, it's what she is doing right now. I want to find my calling.

Rashmi's words startled me out of my wandering thoughts. "Don't be embarrassed, it's a good question." Her words soothed me. I knew they were his, but just coming from her made me feel like everything is suddenly ok. "He loves music, or rather the vibrations it makes and this idea intrigued him because a marching band is a loud group, hence lots of vibrations, that work toward helping people see the music. He wouldn't be teaching music, just sponsoring it."

I smiled delighted with, not only the cause, but with with the fact that he sought me out specifically to ask me to join. "Yes sir. It is a great idea and I would be delighted to join."

"Great." Rashmi continued for him. "It probably won't happen for a while since it still needs to be arranged with Nor- I mean Headmaster North, but he just wanted to see how many students would be interested before he went through the trouble."

I felt slightly awkward with the two of them, not exactly sure who to talk to. "yes sir. It is a brilliant idea sir."

"Well I will see you Monday Miss Arendelle." Rashmi and the Professor made their way to the door when Professor Sandman suddenly stopped and added on as if an after thought, through Rashmi. "I heard there is some quidditch thing going on. You should check it out." Then without waiting for a response he hobbled out with Rashmi right at his heels.

There is something inspiring about Rashmi. She is so different yet intelligent and precise. She doesn't let anything stand in her way. I stood there stupidly, considering Rashmi and realized she is what I want to be, that's why I find her so intriguing.

With my mind momentarily settled I headed out. I wondered if it was the thing Jack was trying to organize. I figured I would go drop off my books and check it out. Anna will definitely be there, but I'm not sure if that statement made me want to go more or less.

As I walked down the hallway Jack came jogging around the corner at a cool pace. "Hey there you are! I was coming to find you, We are going to drop off your stuff in your common room and then head over to the First Year Quidditch thing, but we have to hurry because it's going to start soon."

He started to move away when I stopped him. "Oh this isn't the thing you planned? I was only going to go to see you being all authoritative. I'm not sure I really want to…"

"We are going." Jack gave me a wink "Hows that for authoritative? Anyway I have to inspect the newbies. River was the one chosen to be Mulan's assistant." He added this last part with a little scorn. I frowned a little surprised. He perked back up with a quirky "Consider it a date." He bowed then started his light jog again. He called behind him "Meet me in the Great Hall in five minutes!" Then rounded the corner and disappeared. I couldn't help but smile at his charismatic nature and quickened my pace.

Five minutes later I stood in the Great Hall and looked around aimlessly. Jack rushed in only a minute or two later with a woven basket hanging around his right wrist. He cried out "You beat me! Sorry I'm late. Oh I'm awful. Late to a date! You might as well just break up with me now." He dramatically grabbed his head with his free left hand, yet the distinguished glint in his eye gave him away as he slowly moved toward me.

When he was close enough, quick as a whip, he grabbed my arm and with a jaunty laugh pulled me towards the door shouting "Let's get moving! It has already started." Slightly startled my feet flew underneath me as if my body knew what it was doing and I couldn't control the giggles that escaped. And just like that, we ran all the way to the Quidditch Pitch.

When we came into view of all the first years crowded around Professor Toothiana, we slowed to a sophisticated walk. My giggles, and lightheartedness stopped abruptly as the all the first years turned our direction and scrutinized our every move.

I hate being the center of attention and my vision began to blur. I put my head down trying desperately to block out the judging eyes and clutched Jack a little harder. Jack was a natural at this. With a large smile he walked up the the group and pronounced our arrival. ""Sorry we're late!"

Professor Toothiana looked down confused as to why she was interrupted. "Jack, what an unusual surprise. What are you and Elsa doing here?"

In a cool, confident voice he replied, "Mulan asked me to get a fresh look at the newbies and it seemed like a good time to explain the rules of Quidditch to my girlfriend. So she knows when to cheer for me." I wondered why we couldn't have just snuck into the stands like the other spectators, but I guess that wasn't Jack's style.

"Well, if you sit over there and behave, I think that will be alright." Professor Toothiana sounded impatient and confused as to why we had to cause a disruption to her event. I agreed and burned with embarrassment.

I continued to grip his shirt, positive I was wrinkling the fabric, until he put his arm over my shoulder starting to guide me away. As we passed the Ravenclaws, Emma waved excitedly, and I lifted my head long enough to accompany Jack in waving back.

When we passed the Gryffindor section I spotted Anna along with her bright headed friend immediately and began to wave, but realized I was making a fool out of the both of us. She wasn't paying attention and probably didn't want to be associated with the girl who interrupted Professor Toothiana's Quidditch Event. I can tell she is already determined to get a spot on the team.

We made our way to the filled up stands and climbed the steps to join the other spectators. With each step I felt the heat leave my face until we sat on the cool stands. While the event was being set up, Jack whipped out from the basket two plates and a mini feast of crackers and cheese, grapes, and a slice of chocolate cake.

"This is wonderful Jack! Thank you!" I said gratefully. It was what I needed after a long gave a shy smile, then grabbed a cracker and munched on it as he pulled out a small journal. Flipping to the next open page he settled in. At this point Anna had gone with the fiery Amy Pond and three other children. Jack had already begun to furiously write and I was hesitant to interject.

"So… what exactly is happening?" The embarrassment had completely left me and I felt so light sitting next to Jack.

He paused in his notes with a smile, happy that I was taking an interest. "Well they just split up into the positions they think they want. The point of today is to figure out their skills and we will probably press them to do other positions than just the ones they are interested in. My job is to do the research of which ones should be recruited for next year. I am watching their starting skill, their practice level, their learning speed, cooperation, determination, intelligence, even their love lives. I hope to fill this book cover to cover with every training session and piece of gossip I can get on the Slytherin Quidditch hopefuls throughout this year. Each house has someone doing it."

"Why does someone's love life matter?" I asked

"Couple of reasons. If they are constantly in and out of relationships that's how you make enemies. Or if they react bad to an end of a relationship then it is something to consider. The biggest reason, though, is a couple years ago a Gryffindor girl was dating a Slytherin guy. Then before the biggest game of the year she broke up with him. We still aren't sure if it was done maliciously, but the Gryffindors swear it was just teenager drama. As revenge the boy laid a spell on the Gryffindor Seeker position that made it almost impossible to catch the snitch and the spell could only be reversed when he decided it was time or it wore off after seven years. They still won games, but they haven't taken home the cup since the spell was laid. This year marks the seventh year, so next year the Gryffindors are going to be harder to beat than ever. Nobody wants to take the chance of being cursed."

"Ah…" I sat back contemplating his words as we munched in silence. He had resumed scribbling away.

"I can't wait until I'm Captain and get to do this." Jack said suddenly sounding very content.

I laughed "You're pretty confident you're going to become Captain." I teased, though I didn't doubt it. He laughed shyly then turned his attention back toward the notebook as the bludgers got started with their activity.

We finished all the crackers and grapes and Jack and I split the cake as Anna and her competitors sped off around the outside of the pitch.

"Check out the seekers!" Jack called excitedly, but I happened to already be focusing on them and was watching with a surprising amount of delight. It was like watching Anna race Mom at home. I liked to watch them from the back porch, or from the large window in father's study. Anna had such ease on that broom.

One Slytherin boy who was competing with Anna had a fancy broom that let him speed out in front of the other three. All I could think was how unfair it was that he got to use a better broom.

Then it came to the corners. I held my breath as Anna swiftly took the corner tightly and passed the rich child. My heart leaped in excitement and I felt pretty confident that she didn't need my protection, just this once. I couldn't help but mutter "Amazing" to Jack who smiled and responded "Your sister is way better than you are. I didn't know she was this talented!"

"I did." I responded proudly, not being able to contain the glimmer in my eye. Suddenly, a commotion began in the peripherals of my eye. A Ravenclaw hopeful chaser... Rapunzel!... and another one, had collided. The other chaser gripped their broom and managed to not fall, but Rapunzel had no such luck. I grabbed Jack's arm as she made her descent, a trail of long blonde hair following behind her.

Next thing I know Anna, always the hero, made a mad dash toward the scene and came crashing in to save her. I jumped to my feet as Anna joins Rapunzel in a ridiculous game of vertical dominoes. They in turn crash into four more stupidly heroic first years who manage to catch Rapunzel, but allow my sister to continue her descent to her inevitable doom. Nobody was going to be able to get there in time. Toothiana had realized too late what was going on. It was up to me.

Acting on instinct I felt my body suddenly vibrate with energy. A chill ran up my spine and down my arm to developed into a tingle through my fingertips. A blast of snow appears and encircles Anna still twenty feet high in the air.

Silence rang cleanly through the spectators as they looked about confused, wondering who laid the spell. Nobody in our area had a wand out.

That's because I hadn't used one.


	6. Frozen Tears

*There are no Harry Potter Characters in this piece. Harry Potter is a fictional book written by our very own Nurse Pabbie, who then published it to the muggle world under the name J.K. Rowling. We are all very proud of her, but it seems that so many people are mistaking fiction from reality. This is the real world. Harry Potter, however inspirational, never existed. :)* ~Sassy Princesses

* * *

 **Elsa 7**

Nobody even uttered a spell. That's because I hadn't used one of those either. I had just sorta worked on instinct. It was all luck I didn't almost kill her. My heart clenched painfully, I am too dangerous. I couldn't have stopped that flurry even if I had wanted to. It might have saved her this time, but I have the potential to do much more harm than good.

I froze in fear, just watching the captains fly down to Anna now propped atop a pile of living snow. The snowflakes flew and swirled at random intervals hitting bystanders before fizzling out.

The teachers who had been sitting contently in the stands had already rushed to the scene and the crowd continued to sit in silence. Beneath my feet I felt the cold reach as a layer of ice begins to spread around me.

As Anna stood, the quiet tension eased and the people in the stands all voiced their concerns at once. People surrounding me pondered what had happened and theories began to arise. The volume peaked and it awoke me from my trance. Jack sat beside me still silent, contemplating what he had just seen. He knew.

I began to have a hard time breathing. The world around me was increasingly cold and the will to flee consumed me. I wrenched my feet free from the ice clenching my flats and walked, desperately trying to contain everything, away from the scene.

As I stepped off of the stands, my head felt like it was splitting down the center, yet I didn't combat it. With my head held high I walked toward the castle. The memories of tantalizing smiles graced me and I realized that the life I had weaved around me was too inclusive. By becoming close with Jack and River I have endangered them both.

Anna-. I broke for a moment, then bit my lip and finished my thought. Anna is better off without me. I shouldn't have tried to reach out because I got to close. My want to reconnect was overriding everything I had worked toward.

There is so much that is endangering Anna here, though. I also can't ignore that fact that I just exposed my secret to the world. I continued to walk until I stood in an open hallway on the second floor overlooking the Quidditch pitch. My head continued to break in half, but I stood stoically and resisted the need to fall to the ground, the need to scream and cry, the need to flee. Clouds filled the sky and Snowflakes, each precisely made, fell and the temperature had a sudden decrease. I didn't feel any of it.

At least, I hadn't felt anything until the crucial word uttered behind me broke me. "Elsa?" I dipped my head with a wince before collecting and detaching myself again. Jack. He knows now. He knows that I didn't tell him.

I didn't turn around to greet him. Instead, I stared coldly at the Pitch, watching Anna stand and be escorted by Professor Toothiana out along with her Ravenclaw friend. Rapunzel. Another twinge at my heart. I was out of practice. I was a fool to have fallen so far from my goal.

Anna always has to be the hero. She has to be the one to save everyone else, she has to be loved by everyone. Whose fault is that? Mine. Everything I do seems to cause her harm. I wish she could just forget me, but no that's not practical.

They shouldn't have held this stupid Quidditch event for first years, for students with such little experience. They weren't ready. "The entire thing is stupid." I hadn't realized I had said it out loud and became suddenly aware of Jack. He had been standing there behind me, judging me. I don't blame him for being fearful to approach.

"Elsa." He said again in a comforting voice that surprised me. Wishing that everything would go away, that I might find protection in him, I turned to face him. I had once again lost control of my actions, but I faced him and saw the hurt in his eyes and I gathered control again.

"What." He paused before starting again. "What exactly did you do?"

I took a painful breath at his hurt, accusing words. "I- I don't know. I can't control it." I admitted breaking contact with his sad icy blue eyes.

"How long have you had this ability?" He continued.

I laughed hollowly. "Ability? More like curse." He continued to look at me unamused. "Since I was born." We sat in silence with tension building until I added on, "I used to have control of it until…" I trailed off again.

We sat in silence once more as Jack formed his next question. "Does anybody else know?" I looked at the ground, not wanting to answer. "Who?"

I snorted, unable to contain the sarcasm, "Well other than everybody who just witnessed them?" I bit my lip and realized it was time to be honest. I looked at the ground and gathered some strength before uttering the words that would shatter my universe, "Riversong."

His eyes changed. They hardened. "You trusted her but not me? Elsa! I have entrusted you with everything. Every secret I have had, every hope and dream and all along I have been dating a lie."

That shocked me to hear him say it so forcefully. It hurt more than I thought it would.

Then I snapped. Ice had been dancing its way along the floor, but it suddenly increased its pace creating sharp icicles jutting out menacingly and growing every minute. "I know! Ok? It killed me every time I had to blatantly lie to your face, but it was for your protection. You have never had a secret this big. The biggest problem you have ever faced in your life is a minor spat with your sister or a bad grade that threatens your ability to play Quidditch. I-"

His face had softened and he tried to cut me off "Elsa-"

"No! It is my turn. You want to know everything, then you will listen." His face hardened again and anger cut through his eyes. I wanted to stop, to retreat, to say I'm sorry, but I had come too deep to back down now. "I have had to completely disconnect from my sister for her safety. I have to lie to everyone and I shouldn't have even made friends! I was foolish for coming this far in a relationship. My hopes extend only as far as: I hope I don't get found out or kill someone today. I am dangerous and I have to live with the fact I am a monster. There is nothing I can do and I thought you would always be there. I was clearly wrong and am very glad I didn't trust you with my secret, but I guess I don't have much choice now do I? Tell me, for those who don't already know, how much longer will my secret remain a secret? I want to be prepared for when my life will end. Actually Never mind, I don't want to know. Just surprise me, you were always really good at that.." With that I spun around and forcefully glared toward the stands, still buzzing with activity. At least I could count on the fact that not everybody knew my secret. If they did they wouldn't still be attempting to decipher the events, but I know it's only temporary confusion.

He had grown menacingly silent. I almost turned around, but am glad I didn't. When he finally spoke it was easy, completely void of emotion, other than a little chuckle. "Ok. I understand now. It's all about Elsa isn't it? Poor Elsa she has more magic than everyone else. She is always superior. Elsa thinks she is saving the world all by herself. You wonder why your sister does crazy things? It's because of you. You shut her out and she is trying to get your attention desperately. You force her to find love from others, yet nobody else will ever really be enough. Other people have problems too Elsa. Rapunzel almost fell too, but you don't care. Continue to blame it all on the world because you're right. There is nothing you can do." He paused, considering for a moment before adding "And if you think I'm the type of person who would spill your secret to the world… well maybe… maybe I will!" With that he turned and left.

I took a couple long painful breaths, not truly breathing but attempting to start again. I know he is right. Every single word rang clear. The chill that hung in the air with the ever increasing snow billowed around me, causing the bottom of my robes to dance about. A bit of my usually pristine, tightly wound hair came loose around my face. The tears I had bit back suddenly held such a weight that I couldn't hold them any longer and they came flooding out. After rolling down my face they would freeze as they dropped off to join its frozen counterparts on the railing.

I looked out at the Pitch until the very last person fled from the increasing storm and then stared at the silent stands in despair. If anybody passed by I didn't take any notice, until someone perched themselves right next to me. I didn't need to turn my head to recognize my frizzy friend. I couldn't have turned my head even if I had wanted to. She performed another one of her mystical spells and all the salty water that had seeped into the pores of my face lifted and danced in front of us in a shimmer. She then let it fall onto some unsuspecting first years on the first floor.

That should have made me feel better, but it was like I was void of emotions. I continued to stare at the Quidditch Pitch blankly and she stared with me. Finally she spoke carefully, "You have had quite a day haven't you?" In response I laughed unhumorously. "I know sweetie." She turned her attention back to the Pitch, more visible now because the storm had begun to let up, just slightly. "How did Jack take it?" I couldn't do or say anything, but the sob had risen to my throat again. "That good huh?"

Finally I felt a small amount of strength rise into me. I turned and faced her, "The time I needed him most, he gives up." The words still sound hollow, but they are words that are connected with an emotion. Baby steps. "And now he is probably going to expose me. Although I did a pretty good job of that on my own. I'm such a fool. It's only a matter of time before they connects the dots."

She smiled sympathetically with that familiar glint in her eye, "I don't think they will figure it out. A wizard who can do wandless magic? It's ludicrous! It wont be a solution. Someone by tomorrow will have it all figured out. They will decide that they _had_ seen a wand and _had_ heard a spell. And Jack isn't that kind of person. He will keep your secret. You can trust him."

'Not after what I said to him' was what I wanted to say, there were so many things I wanted to say, but instead I simply asked, "Why couldn't I just have been normal?"

"You know what a normal person would do right now?"

I sniffed "What?"

"Get food. It's nearly 6:45 and I'm starving."

I gave a small smile, not quite ready to face the world. "I think I'm going to head up to my common room." River gave me a suspicious glance. "Jack-" I broke. "I had a picnic at the Quidditch event, so I'm not really all that hungry right now."

With a sidelong glance, River took her leave and I slowly made my way to my common room. I took my usual place in the window and just gazed out at the ever changing grounds and wondered how everything could have gone so wrong.

Standing there I finally allowed myself to look at the pitch again with forlorn and a small idea began to bubble. I realized that there is something I can do to keep Anna safe, from herself, from Quidditch and after today I also realized it is dire I do something.

I allowed myself a temporary smile as the idea slightly thawed my heart. She can't play Quidditch if I keep getting in the way. I am going to sabotage the first year Gryffindor Quidditch team.


	7. Dragons and Detention

**Anna 6**

"Let's see if you can catch...this!" Emma shouts. A grape flies out of her hand in a beautiful arc, soaring across the classroom. Merida starts backpedaling, keeping her eyes on the fruit, and keeping her head under it. But she's getting too close to the wall. I think Emma overshot, but she could have done that on purpose. I can't tell with her. Merida jumps, bumping into the wall, but she misses the grape. It bounces off her nose.

"Oh, you almost had it Mer!" Rapunzel calls from over in the corner, and as she slides off of her desk to pick up the grape, she knocks over her goblet of pumpkin juice. "Oopsie!" She bites her lip and pulls her things away from the growing orange puddle. "I'll go get napkins."

"Ok. Can I take my turn while your gone?" I ask. None of us offer to help Rapunzel, but that's because she actually enjoys cleaning. Trying to help her with a little spill would be as weird as trying to help Elsa with her math homework.

"Go ahead. I'll be right back!" Rapunzel dashes out of the unused classroom we're in, 'accidentally' forgetting her shoes and socks. Again.

It's been a week since the Great Arendelle Avalanche, as we've come to call it, and no one really knows what happened. No one used a spell, and no one even knows of a spell that could produce snow like that. When I landed in it, it almost felt, well, alive. It was weird.

Me and my friends got sick of having to scarf our food in order to hang out all together at mealtimes, so we've sort of taken over a classroom that's near the Great Hall. We grab whatever we want to eat off of the tables, and we bring it here. Emma grabbed a bowl of fruit today, and then she had the idea to see who could catch the most grapes. We came up with a point system, with bonus points added for tricky throws and impressive saves. So far Astrid and Emma are tied for the lead, but Kristoff is catching up with them.

"All right Anna," Hiro grabs a grape out of the bowl, then turns so his back is facing me. Rapunzel invited him to sit out here with us a couple of days ago, and he's a pretty fun person to hand out with. "Try this one!" He lobs the grape over his shoulder without looking. It flies straight at me, but a couple of feet high. I backpedal, staying under the grape. I notice the classroom door opening, but I can't tell who's coming in. Probably Rapunzel. I jump up, and the grape flies into my mouth. Then I slam into the wall, sliding down it and landing on my bottom. My friends cheer, and Hiro comes over, helping me up.

"Nice catch." He says. "Sorry about the throw."

I shrug "No worries. It makes everything more inter-"

"Anna Serene Arendelle!" Elsa is standing in the doorway. And she looks- livid. It's a slight improvement on her normally distant and disinterested expression. But not much. She marches over to me, yelling about me not being in the Great Hall, and waving her arms around at my friends. I feel my cheeks flush with anger. She's yelling at me for not being in the Great Hall for dinner, and she's out here with a plateful of food herself! And she's upset about me being friends with Kristoff and Hiro? She has a boyfriend! Or, she _had_ a boyfriend. I heard in Potions that they got into a fight last week. I'm about to start yelling back at Elsa, when a huge glob of mashed potato hits her.

The next thing I know, I'm huddled behind a desk with Hiro. I grabbed a platter of fish, and Hiro is armed with a whole chicken. I think that was Merida's lunch

"So, thats your sister?" Hiro says. He pops up, throws a wing, and he takes a spoonful of pudding to the face before ducking back down.

I hurl a piece of fish that lands in Merida's hair, and then drop back under cover. "Yeah. That's Elsa."

"She seems… protective." Hiro says.

"Well, that's one word for her." I sigh

"Would you get upset if I hit her with a drumstick?" Hiro gives me a gap-toothed smile

I smirk back "Only enough to show you up during Quidditch practice later."

Hiro hurls the drumstick, and then frowns when he looks at me again "What's wrong?"

"We have Quidditch practice today! Right after lunch!" I shout. Hiros eyes widen. Then I stand up "Guys! Hold it! We've got Quidditch in a few minutes!" I get pelted from all directions with all sorts of food, but eventually my friends hear me. Elsa and River are gone, and they took all their things with them. Hurriedly, me and my friends rush around, trying to clean up the ravaged classroom, and ourselves.

"I'm back! What did I-" Rapunzel's voice appears. When she sees us, she stands in the doorway with her mouth open in a small circle. She looks down at the napkins she's holding, up at us, and then back down. "I think we're going to need more napkins."

Toothiana's whistle sounds high and clear all through the pitch, telling us that practice is over. Hiro, Amy, the other Seekers and I touch down on the grass, and the bags we've got slung over our shoulders start writhing. For today's exercise, Amy enchanted 40 golf balls to fly around the Quidditch pitch, and we tried to catch the most in the shortest amount of time. Hiro and I tied with 12 each, Hans got 8, and Peter got 7. On ball is still flying around somewhere, but noone has any idea where it could have gotten to. Amy's enchantment didn't let the balls leave the pitch, or go too high above it, and when we hand the balls back to her, she's clearly miffed about the missing one.

"Why does it smell like chicken out here?" Hans complains, sniffing loudly as he walks by Hiro and I. We have to stifle our laughter, and Hans looks at us funny as he heads inside. Rapunzel had managed to get the classroom spotless after our little battle, but we were on our own trying to clean ourselves up. We didn't know any cleaning spells, so it was really just washing up in bathroom sinks and changing into clean robes.

A loud crash from behind makes me and Hiro jump. Over by the beaters, Hiccup is trying to pick up the targets they had been using to practice their aim, and he ended up knocking them all over instead. The older students roll their eyes, and Toothiana gets a pained expression on her face. Hiccup starts scrambling around trying to clean up his mess.

"Why isn't anyone helping him?" I wonder aloud

"He won't let anybody help him." Astrid says. She and the rest of our friends have walked over to us so we can head into the castle together.

"What do you mean?"

Astrid looks at Hiccup over my shoulder, frowning a little. "Hiccup and I live in the same village. Berk. Its an all-wizard town, like Hogsmead. Its really far north, almost on the border of Hogwart's and Durmstrangs boundaries. Hiccup is, well, widely acknowledged as the town screw-up." Her frown deepens. "It's really hard for him, especially since his dad is the village leader. Hiccup can never seem to do the right thing to please him. My mom says that Hiccup reminds his dad, Stoick, about his mom, Valka, too much. His mom and my mom were friends, before Valka was carried off by a dragon. Mom says Valka was always the black sheep, but that was one of the things Stoick loved about her so much. She says Stoick was never the same after he lost Valka. And it doesn't help that Hiccup is a dragon nut like his mother. I think Stoick's afraid that he's going to lose Hiccup to a dragon, just like he lost Valka. So he encourages Hiccup to follow in his footsteps, which is why Hiccups a Beater, even though he stinks at it." Another loud crash and a groan from Hiccup adds emphasis to Astrid's words. "His dad was the best Beater Hogwarts had ever seen, untill River came along."

I look back at Hiccup. "I'm gonna go help him. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." I turn and start walking across the dim pitch, towards Hiccup.

"Anna! Wait up!" Someone calls out. I turn and see Hiro jogging to catch up to me.

"What's up Hiro?"

"I'm gonna help you help Hiccup." Hiro says, grinning. I smile back at him.

Hiccup is muttering to himself, scowling at the targets and at his own hands, and he doesn't notice the two of us until we start picking up the fallen targets. There are a lot of students who want to be beaters, so there are about twenty large wooden targets. They aren't very heavy, probably enchanted to be light-weight and strong, but their size makes them awkward to move around.

"You don't have to do that. I've got it." Hiccup says. But then he drops the targets he's holding again. His cheeks flush.

Hiro and I share a look, and then continue stacking the targets, ignoring Hiccups feeble protests. Finally, the three of us have them all stacked up in a neat pile. We stoop down and try to lift them all, and I almost get buried in them.

"How are we gonna get them into the Quidditch shed?" Hiro asks.

After a minute, I get an idea. "Let's tie them to our brooms and fly them over there!" Hiccup and Hiro both look at me like I'm crazy. "No, really. We just need some rope." I turn towards Hiccup, "You got any rope?" I grin

Hiccup reluctantly conjures up three pieces of rope, and with a little teamwork we very slowly get all of the targets into the shed without incident, thankfully.

"Um, thanks guys, for helping me out with that." Hiccup starts awkwardly "You really didn't have to do that. If there's anything I can do to, y'know, make it up to-"

"Up-bup-bup!" I interrupt, raising a hand to stop him. "Don't. You don't owe us anything. We're doing this because we're your friends, Hiccup, not because we want something. Right Hiro?" I look at my fellow first-year and he nods in reply.

"Man, it's gotten late." Hiro says, looking up at the darkening sky. "We should probably head in before Mr. Creep-Show catches us." He smirks as he says the code name we gave Frollo. It's not a very covert codename, admittedly, but it captures Frollo's essence perfectly.

We store our borrowed brooms and quietly sneak across the grounds, taking extra care by Ralph and Felix's house. We make it halfway to the huge doors, when they suddenly swing open. The three of us drop to the ground in unison, peering through the tall grass to try and see who is at the doors, and, more specifically, whether or not they're a teacher. The doors close quickly, and we can see a dim figure slinking cat-like and stealthy across the grounds. And straight towards the Forbidden Forest.

I elbow the guys, drawing their attention. I point at the three of us, then at the shrinking figure. Hiccup vehemently shakes his head no, but after a moment's hesitation Hiro shrugs, which I take for a yes. I start to move after the disappearing person, and Hiccup grabs my wrist. In the dim light I can barely see him mouthing the words, ' _Anna, no!'_

I pull my arm out of his grasp and mouth ' _Anna, yes!'_ back at him before heading back after the person. I've all but lost them now, but I can remember the direction they were heading. Mostly. Kind of. Hiro is right next to me, and after I hear a soft sigh, Hiccup is on my other side.

We make it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and my breath catches in my throat a little. This is so cool! Astrid and Merida and I have discussed going into the Forbidden Forest for an, unofficial field trip before, and now I'm doing it! I'm jarred out of my thoughts when a hand clamps down on my arm. Hiro.

"Look." He whispers, pointing at a low hanging tree branch a few feet to our rights. A piece of cloth is snared on the branch. We creep closer and make an interesting discovery.

"Ravenclaw" I whisper. Other than being strung up on a tree branch, the tie is in perfect condition. A branch snaps ahead of us. "And close."

We head into the Forest, moving as fast as we dared, trying to stay as quiet as possible. But after a few minutes, the thrill subsides. And a few minutes after that, we realize something. We may have gotten a little, well, lost.

"That way. I say we head that way." Hiro says, pointing.

"But that's going deeper into the Forest." Hiccup argues

"Are you sure? I think we got turned around."

"And what makes you say that?"

"That tree. We've passed it before. We definitely turned around somewhere"

I listen to the boys squabble, squinting in the darkness, looking for landmarks, or lights, or something other than a dark tree.

"What do you think Anna?" Hiro asks "This way or that way?"

"Umm," I bite my lip, "I say we go- AHH!" The ground crumbles beneath my feet, and all of a sudden the ground becomes the sky and vice-versa as I tumble down a rocky, muddy, incline.

"Anna!" The boys yell my name in unison. When I finally stop, by crashing into a large dirt mound, I see them scrambling down the hill. It isn't very steep, but it is a long hill. I managed to step wrong and fall down some sort of furrow that was carved into the grassy slope. Hiccup and Hiro get ten feet away from me, and the stop dead in their tracks.

"Anna." Hiccup's voice is low and urgent, and I can feel my heart start to beat a little quicker. "Don't panic. Don't turn around. Very slowly, stand up and walk over to us." Hiccup has one arm held out to me, one arm in front of Hiro, like he's trying to shield him from something, and he's very slowly walking backwards, pushing Hiro with him. Resisting the urge to peek at whatever has scared my friends so badly, I slowly start to stand- and the the rock behind me _moves_ and _groans._ I jump to my feet and sprint over to Hiro and Hiccup, and Hiccup throws me behind him.

"What. Is. _That?!"_ I whisper-yell, peering around Hiccup. The creature is hard for me to make out at first, but then I realize that it's as black as really bad tasting licorice. It's about as long as three of me, with huge, batlike wings, and I think I see claws that are as long as my hand. but the most striking thing are its eyes. Large, slit pupiled, vibrant green and practically glowing in the dark, like a cross between a snake and a really big cat. Oh, and it's wrapped up in weighted ropes.

"That," Hiccup can barely get the words out, "is a Night Fury."

* * *

 **Elsa 8**

I sat staring at my lunch deep in thought, wanting nothing more than to make up with Jack. It had only been about a week and I already just wanted to skip to the part where we make up. I can picture the soft, sweet moment. He says he is sorry for the way he acted, for not being there, for overreacting, and I say I'm sorry for not telling him and for some of the words I didn't mean.

I looked at the Slytherin table longingly, then caught myself and averted my gaze. No. I wasn't going to crack. Not now, not ever. Some things can't go back as they were, some things can't be unsaid and I finally understand that if that's how he is going to react to something so life changing, then we can't have a future. He is despicable and treated me with such disdain. I am not a child he can guide through life. I'm not- I took a deep, shuddering breath. I need to stay calm.

I unclenched my fork that was quickly decreasing in warmth and let it fall onto my still full plate. I grabbed my gloves that I had taken off to eat and pulled them on quickly. They are a symbol of safety and I automatically feel better with them on.

With thoughts of Jack momentarily blocked, I realized there was a certain quality of tension hanging about. All the girls whose heads should have been stuck in books were glancing at each other nervously.

Finally, Belle stood and straightened her tie, "We as a group have had a meeting-"

"I love it when people start with that cliche." I muttered sarcastically.

Belle flashed me a look of annoyance before picking back up a little more forcefully "We as a group have a _meeting_ and we have decided that we cannot allow someone to sit with us If they don't have a book. Henceforth-" I glared at her attempt to sound authoritative and intelligent and she faltered, wrapping her arms around her like she was suddenly slightly cold. She proceeded again trying to pick her authoritativeness back up again. "Henceforth, since we have given you _plenty_ of opportunities, it is with much regret," She paused to give me a fake sympathetic look to which I glared harder. "that we must ask you to find another place to sit. But, please don't take it personally. You just didn't meet all the requirements, I'm sure as the top of your class you are smart enough to understand how a grading system works. But we are not awful people, we are willing to allow you to finish your lunch before you go." She gave a knowing nod then pulled her robes a little tighter around her. With that she sat.

As if her sitting was the cue, the rest of the girls turned their attention back to their books. My glare deepened until frost began to form on the back of Belle's book and nipped her finger.

"Ouch!" a drop of crimson blood fell from the wound. My eyes grew wide. I quickly stood, grabbed my stuff. Bele was inspecting the frost. As I was making my escape, I heard Belle comment to the group in a disdainful way "I bet _she_ was involved with this. She is such a _freak._ "

My anger had fizzled and was replaced by an intense fear. How did I do that? I was angry, but I didn't want to hurt her, did I? Sometimes I don't know anymore. I pulled my gloves tighter on my hands.

When I finally reached my common room I was greeted by the joyful doorknocker and sighed. I was not in the mood for a question.

"Bright like diamonds, hard like rock, I'm crushed or cubed or a solid block. What am I?"

Is the doorknocker mocking me? I grabbed the door knocker and my raging emotions froze it over. "Ice." I said through my clenched teeth. The door swung open and I walked in, hoping to be alone. I wasn't.

There sitting at the table in the middle sat a fourth year boy. Tadashi. He looked up and smiled. "Elsa. What brings you to the common room?"

I avoided my glance and skirted him, then headed toward my room, a small pang of guilt forming inside me. He has greeted me kindly for the past three lonely years. Yet, I know I can't get close to anybody else and Tadashi deserves better friends than me, has better friends than me.

I got to my room and Marshmallow sat waiting for me atop my bed. I smiled gratefully. I sat next to him and stroked him in despair, blocking a million thoughts. For once I didn't want to think. I didn't want to be bombarded with analyzations of everything people do.

I am tired of human nature and all it encompasses, yet I know I am just as guilty of this unconscious sin. What is sin except that which is deemed bad in the eye of the beholder? How we perceive the world around us twists our morals and opinions, creating our personalities.

I know that I am not a Ravenclaw, I'm just pretending to be. Jealousy, pride, and guilt all surround me, not intelligence. My Slytherin friends are more intelligent than I am.

Stop.

There I go again with the thinking. I run around in circles chasing an idea that cannot truly exist: self actualization. We will change all throughout our lifetimes, so there cannot be any self actualization at all except for a single moment, until you see the mountain ranges in the distance or smell the soft, sweet bread baking in the oven. Anything and everything changes our demeanor, starting us on our impossible quest again. I just need to stop.

I looked fondly at Marshmallow, who was softly purring on my lap. He wasn't afraid. He doesn't even know my problem exists. The ephemeral feeling of warmth inside me was nice.

I sat there, lost in my slightly less destructive thoughts until the end of lunch. The world around me seemed to be a little less harsh. Reluctantly, I pushed, a now dozing, Marshmallow off my lap, and with a slight irritated meow he hopped to the ground and slipped under my bed.

Moments later, just his head poked out. I noticed that he was holding a folded piece of paper in his mouth. I looked at it curiously as he innocently played with it.I thought through what it could be, until I remembered, I had left a report for History of magic on my trunk the night before.

When he dropped it, I quickly snatched the now slightly damp page. He glared at me a moment until he moved on and began to clean himself.

I unfolded the white paper carefully trying not to rip it. I was praying this didn't happen to be that report. On the last unfold, I began to move too quickly and ripped a small portion in the bottom corner that had caught. I sighed in worry, I'll have to start all over.

Unfolding it all the way, I exhaled in relief, the page was completely blank.

I couldn't help myself but laugh, "You really can't do that to me Marshmallow." He stopped his grooming to look at me curiously. I was about to put it aside when I noticed the page wasn't quite so empty. At the bottom right corner, where I had ripped it, there was thick black ink. Pushing the paper back together again I was able to make some sense of it. It was two letters: 'JS'.

I didn't have any idea what it could have stood for, but I had to go. River was waiting for me at the library. I carefully put the paper in my trunk to dry. JS. It was like a mystery! I laughed inwardly at my childlike excitement. A mystery to find out who this blank paper belongs to.

I pulled on my satchel and, with a wave at Marshmallow, took to the steps back into the main portion of our common room. When I got there something inside me seemed to feel a little was nowhere in sight.

I quickly made my way down the twisting tower steps, stopping only for a moment to wave at Lily.

When I got to the library River was diligently looking over notes, which surprised me. Upon closer inspection I found those 'notes' happened to be a dusty old book, I'm assuming belonged to her mother.

When I walked over to the table River looked up with an exuberant smile, until she saw my exhaustion and it quickly changed to one of concern.

"Who do I need to beat up?"  
"Well nobody, unless you feel morally ok beating up a bunch of book nerds. Then I have a couple people in mind."

"Honey, check your records again. I'm _Riversong_. I will beat up anyone you please." River said with her signature smile. "What happened?"

I went and sat in the chair next to her with a huff, " _I_ was kicked out of my lunch group _."_

"They kicked you out?" River said incredulously. "Honestly I thought you would have left them by now."

"And go where?" In response to my question I could tell River's gears began to turn.

A slow smile spread on her face until she finally looked up, "We should go find somewhere else to eat."

"We should do what?"

"There are a lot of empty classrooms and it's not technically breaking the rules. I know because you would have told me it was by now. Why not?" A look of mischievousness sat comfortably in her eyes as the words 'why not' rang about us.

Finally, realizing I was sick and tired of that dull, friendless Ravenclaw table, I smiled and responded, "Why not?"

River practically jumped, having finally convinced me into one of her schemes.

When dinner rolled around we made our way to the Great Hall together. We separated as we headed to our tables with a gleam in our eyes. I was actually about to do something against the rules. I was able to rationalize it to myself because the rules don't specifically say you are not allowed to leave with food.

I filled a plate with the delicacies found in the Great Hall today, and repeated to myself 'I'm not breaking the rules', yet I knew I was. With a confident smile I swept up my plate and left the great hall.

That was too easy.

I sat and waited for River who was taking a very long time. I poked at my mashed potatoes and ate a grape or two. Finally River spilled out into the hallway mumbling about having to do something and sporting a large smile. I got up and we set off in search of an empty classroom that was inconspicuous.

River suddenly lit up, "I know the perfect one!" She started walking without waiting to see if I would follow. I ran to catch up with her and got there just in time to see her swing open the door to a classroom that was supposed to be empty.

Inside sat three first year girls, including my sister, whom seems to have just thrown her body at a wall, and two first year boys. They were throwing grapes at each other, like savages.

"Anna Serene Arendelle!" I cried angrily. They all jumped, surprised at my tone, which caused one of their plump little grapes to fly a misguided path and thump River right in the nose.

Anna rose to her feet, with one of the male's help, as I started toward her, and River's expression shifted from surprise to an impish grin.

As I weaved through the room to where Anna was now standing I called "What do you think you are doing? Not only out of the Great Hall, but with a boy!" I glared untrusting at the male who had helped her up. The boy whose hand lingered just a little too long in hers, while she was oblivious. "Do you ever thi-" I was cut short as some flying mash potatoes hit me on the cheek from where River was standing. Her mouth flew open in surprise.

She slowly put her tray down, watching me cautiously. Everyone had froze, waiting to see I would do. Anna who had begun to turn beet red with anger, quickly sizzled out. I wiped off my face and put my tray down as well, but instead of coming up empty handed grabbed a handful of mash potatoes. Throwing caution to the wind, I chucked them at my friend who was silently daring me on. She didn't think I would do it and in a quick response began firing grapes one at a time at me. Dodging a couple they gracefully flew and hit Anna who gladly retaliated.

It was a full on battle. Every man for themselves, except for Anna and her new little friend. Food was being flung about, both manually and by magic, and desks had been tipped to use as shields.

I was running about dodging and throwing until my plate didn't contain any more ammo. After being hit with a chicken wing, I ran out into the hallway in retreat, laughing.

Once outside, I sat to catch my breath and heard two hushed voices down the hall.

With a flick of my wand, I cleaned myself off and walked to the corner making sure to conceal myself behind the wall. Peaking around I saw the new girl, Pocahontas, and Heather having a discussion.

Heather, usually so steady and calm, looked nervous as she said, "Look. I have to go. I have an…" she trailed off as she tried to think of the word, "...an appointment, of sorts."

Pocahontas sighed, "Why are you hiding something from me? I thought we were friends. I thought I finally found one."

"We are!" Heather looked about, seemingly considering telling. Finally, she shook her head "I'm sorry. I just… can't. I have to go."

An annoyed, but clearly hurt look crossed Pocahontas's face clouding the delicate features on her cinnamon skin. "Ok if you have to, then by all means go." She turned her back and began walking away confidently, before pulling back the robes on her right hand to reveal a watch strapped to her by a piece of brown leather. She sighed again and began walking at a quicker pace.

As soon as she did so, Heather started to rush off in the opposite direction. What is Heather, the most stable girl I have ever known, hiding? I looked back toward the room where laughter fell out.

Making a quick decision I decided to follow her. She took many twists and turns and I couldn't trace the path to anywhere in particular. What is she up to?

I stayed a good hallway length behind her and it was a good thing, too because at one point she stopped and looked around, like she heard something. I stopped as well and strained my ears, but heard nothing. After convincing herself it was nothing, she continued on. I took a moment to allow a bit more distance between us.

I was just daring enough to peek around the corner when a loud whisper sounded in my ear, "What are you doing?" My heart flung to my throat as I swung around, wand at the ready, to find River with an amused look of confusion on her face."What are you doing?" She whispered again.

"Shhhh! Stay here." I hissed. I hurried down the hall looking for any sign of Heather. I looked just in time to see a door close down the hallway. Confident there weren't any windows in the classroom she just entered, I ran to the door. I carefully twisted the handle, trying to be quiet, but it wouldn't budge.

I cringed as I spun the spell to unlock the door and the door gave a little click. I froze for a moment listening for footsteps, then tried to open the door again. The handle` smoothly turned and I edged the door open just enough to peak in.

Instead of Heather, I was surprised to see that standing in the middle of the room stood Frollo, the caretaker. He was a sadistic man who was simultaneously feared and hated by all the students.

One wall of the room was full of little trophies, but the room was otherwise empty. There seemed to be someone else standing along the far wall that I couldn't see at the angle I was at. All I knew was that its voice was that of a middle aged man.

"Is everything in place?" The mystery man asked.

Frollo stood confidently with a cruel smile resting on his face, "Yes. The Dreamcatcher is supposed to be meeting with him now."

"Can you be sure The Dreamcatcher is going to help us?"

"The Dreamcatcher doesn't have any friends at this school, well not _really_. The Dreamcatcher will do as we ask." I leaned in just a bit more to try and see who he was talking to. "Let the EQ know-" I gasped as I lost my balance and fell inward.

Frollo spun around calling "Who's there?!" But I was too quick and had gotten out before he saw anything. Slamming the door behind me to slow him down, I took off down the hallway. I might just get away.

Right before I rounded the corner, River, who had been alerted when I slammed the door, came rushing to my aid and we slammed into each other and hit the floor.

Frollo came out of the room I had just left behind and called "Stop! You are so busted." I froze with my back turned to him and my eyes squeezed shut. River also froze as she glared at the, now strolling, caretaker. "Melody Pond Williams. I should have known you would be involved in this." He was enjoying himself now. He knew he had us cornered and like prey he was coming in for the kill. "And who, pray tell, is your accomplice this time?" I opened my eyes to see him come into view. "Ms. Arendelle." His surprise gave way to a wicked smile. "Now isn't this interesting. Glad to see Ms. Williams has been a good influence on you." His taunts froze on his face as he remembered the empty classroom. "What were you doing?" He snarled.

I felt strength pulse through me as I stood and faced him. The determination in my eyes got a raise of his eyebrows. "She had nothing to do with any of this. I… I lost something in this area." I have absolutely no idea where we are in the castle at this point, and my classes have taken me far and wide on these grounds. I continued the lie confidently "So I came here to search for it and she tagged along."

"Ah yes. Of course that's it. Can you perchance tell me why you were in this area of the school before? People only come here for a reason."

"I-I was exploring." I said matter of factly.

"Yes of course. Exploring. Why didn't I think of that? There really isn't anything better that the students could be doing than wasting their time _exploring._ Children think they are so strong, so brave, and so clever. Don't you Ms. Arendelle. But sometimes _children_ fall into matters that don't concern them. Then they try be heroic and try to stop a problem that never existed in the first place. Children have such wild imaginations. They read those books, like the one Nurse Pabbie wrote, what is it called? _Harry Potter?_ Whatever they're all the same, full of brave children saving the day. The world is not so black and white and the adults not so stupid. Not just evil vs good, sometimes the line between those two, blur a little. Right Ms. Arendelle? You most of all should understand. Plus, any adventure you might partake on, remember it is foolish to think that anyone of you can really make a difference."

I could tell he knew it was a lie, but I also knew that he couldn't call me on it without bring up what he was doing in that classroom, and I have a feeling, with all the effort he is putting into getting me to stay silent, the school wouldn't approve. I could also tell that that was a warning. What was he doing? What is this EQ? What did he mean by 'you most of all should understand'? My mind burned for answers.

Then with a smile he turned toward River still covered in food. "And what were you doing? A food fight I presume?"

River gave him a warm smile "as a matter of fact it was a food fight. It was loads of fun. Sorry we didn't invite you, we have a pretty strict no _adults_ policy, but hey we are just children." With a shrug and an innocent smile she concluded with "What are you going to do?"

His smile fell off his face as he turn away and took a couple steps with his hands clasped behind him. "Well running around the halls, _exploring_ , and food fights are, as I'm sure you know, infractions. So you two get to join Ralph or Felix tonight for detention." He seemed pleased with himself for finding a way to punish us.

His face grew serious once more as he leaned in very close to me and snarled in a whisper that River couldn't here. "Ms. Arendelle, whatever you think you might have seen, I highly suggest you forget it."

He straightened back up to his full height in time to see an owl fly our direction with a note in its claws. It landed on Frollo's arm just long enough to pass on the message then quickly left. I wish I could have escaped with it. I was quickly growing tired of not being afraid.

Frollo opened up the note and quickly read it, the wicked smile forming on his lips once more. "Well isn't tonight just very exciting? Looks like a couple of your _friends_ decided it was a nice night to take a walk in the forbidden forest."

* * *

 **Anna 7**

Hiccup slowly approached the beast, and Hiro and I follow, fascinated now that the initial shock has subsided.

"A Night Fury?" Hiro and I say in unison.

"A really rare dragon." Hiccup says. He kneels by the Night Fury's head, and the great creature moans and shifts its weight, lowering its head to the earth and closing its luminous eyes. "Someone shot him down." Hiccup growls "The mutton-head. This could possibly be the last Night Fury left in the world." He turns back to us, "Do you know how big this is?" He asks us. "Night Fury's have been thought to be extinct for almost fifteen years!" Hiccup turns back to the dragon. "We have to set him free."

A sinister hissing sound comes from the shadows to our left. The Night Fury's eye snaps back open as another dragon comes into view. This one has a bulbous head and a thin, whip-like body that corkscrews through the air with every wing flap. It's skin is a mottled blue-green-grey color, with red fins decorating its spine. Its eyes are pale and milky, like two small moons hovering in the trees. It opens its large mouth to reveal several rows of teeth, some that rotated in its mouth. Which is where the hissing sound is coming from. It eyes the four of us, and then slowly, almost like it's taunting us, moves closer.

"Whispering Death." Hiccup breaths out. We all stand for a moment, frozen and mesmerized by this newcomer. Then Hiccup jumps. He fires a spell, not at the Whispering Death, but at the ropes binding the Night Fury. Some of the ropes snap, but there are too many to sever in one go. Hiro and I copy his spell; ours aren't as strong as his are, but we make quick work of the ropes.

Freed from its bindings, the Night Fury leaps to its feet, and shrieks. The sound is loud and piercing, and the boys and I clasp our hands over our ears and run away from the dragons. The Whispering Death heads for us, too fast to be avoided, when a brilliant blue-purple fireball explodes against the side of its head, knocking it off course.

The shock wave bowls the three of us over, and we hit the ground, hard. The Whispering Death looms at us again, but suddenly he's blocked, by a large form that's as black as my Dad's dress socks. The Night Fury. It spreads its bat-like wings wide and screeches again, jumping on its front legs.

The Whispering Death wails back, and then darts to the left. The Night Fury blocks it. The Whispering Death cuts right, but the Night Fury is there too. The Whispering Death tries to get at us, but every time the Night Fury is in between it and us. Finally, the Whispering Death gives up, snorting in disgust and flying off. The Night Fury yowls after it, sounding part triumphant and part challenging.

And then it turns towards us. The relief I felt at seeing the Whispering Death leave soon curdles as I realize: the Night Fury might have only protected us so he could eat us instead. The dragon bends over us, nostrils flaring as it sniffs and nudges us. It's pupils are more dilated now, making him look more cat-like than reptile-like. But still, thoroughly terrifying. After a minute, the dragon sits back, snorts, and starts to walk off. After it goes a few paces, it stops and looks back at us then, I swear it rolls its eyes before jerking its head sharply in the direction it's heading in.

"I think, he wants us, to follow him." Hiccup says.

"Wait, what?" I say

"I think he wants us to follow him." Hiccup says it more confidently now, rising to his feet and the helping us up.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hiro asks "He wants us to follow him?"  
"Yeah. That's what it looks like. C'mon, he's leaving us behind." Hiccup takes off after the dragon, and Hiro and I have no choice but to follow.

"Where do you think he's leading us, Hiccup? Cause seeing as how he's a dragon, I'd bet we're following him back to his cave, so he can eat us." Hiro whispers the last part urgently.

"Not a chance." Hiccup scoffs

"And why is that? Are Night Fury's vegans?" Hiro snarks

"No. They don't live in caves. That's a cliche Hiro. A dragon like this probably lives in a grotto. No roof, fresh water, and maybe some fish to catch."

"Oh, good, that's great. At least we'll die in the pretty moonlight." Hiro says sarcastically.

"Hey Hiccup, is his tail supposed to end like that?" I point at the dragon's tail. On one side, a small wing is flexing and folding in time with the Night Fury's movements. but the other side is bare, no wing to be seen.

Hiccup scowled "I don't know Anna, but I don't think so. He must have been injured when he was shot down."

"How did he even get shot down in the first place?" Hiro asks, all sarcasm gone now. "I don't think a student could do it, the teachers all steer clear of the Forest unless they have to go in, and I doubt Headmaster North would let a group of dragon hunters stay in the Forest."

I scowl "Are there poachers in the Forbidden Forest?" I wonder

"It would make sense" Hiccup says. "This place is full of some rare creatures, as we can all see," He gestures at our guide "And no one would actually be dumb enough to do it, so it's actually kind of perfect. As long as they don't get caught."

The dragon stops, and Hiccup bumps into it, eliciting a low growl. The dragon points with its head, and up ahead I can see lights through the trees.

"He just brought us back to the castle." Hiro says, amazed.

"What did I tell you?" Hiccup smirks, then grows serious "Guys, you need to promise me something." Hiro and I share a look. Hiccup continues "You cannot, under any circumstance, tell anyone that he is here." Hiccup points at the dragon, who's watching us with huge eyes.

"Okay." I say

"Alright. But, why?" Hiro asks

"Well, other than the fact we aren't supposed to be out here, Night Fury's are widely regarded as the most dangerous dragon species to have ever walked the earth. If the wrong people find out about him, he will be hunted down. And I don't think he can fly without that tail fin to stabilize him." Hiccup frowns. "He wouldn't be able to get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

"Well, then let's un-down him!" I say.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asks.

"Let's make him a new tail! You guys are both really smart, and I'm, y'know really positive! You guys build it, I keep your spirits up, and he," I wave a hand and the Night Fury, "gets to fly again!" I smile at them, and slowly they smile back.

"Gobber, one of the Care of Magical Creatures teachers," Hiccup starts slowly, "has a workshop on the edge of the Forest. He lets me work in it when I have free time. It's got all the tools we would need to do it."

"We can say that we're designing our own brooms." Hiro says "I've been working on something like that at home, so I have research and schematics we can use as a cover."

I laugh, prompting a questioning growl and a tilted head from the dragon "This is so perfect!" I say. Then, a rustle behind me makes all of us jump. "But we should probably get inside before we get eaten."

"Agreed." Hiccup says. He turns to the dragon and holds out a hand, trying to pet it. The Night Fury shrinks back, growling, before retreating slowly back into the Forest. "Yeah. See you later bud."

The three of us walk back to the castle, silent.

"Alohomora" Hiccup whispers, and the large doors creak open. We pause, listening for any signs of people in the entryway hall. All is silent.

We creep in and gently close and lock the door. "Whew," Hiro sighs, "we missed old Creep-Face." He holds up a fist, and Hiccup and I oblige, performing a three-way fist bump.

"Oh did you now?" A voice says. We whirl around, and see Frollo, old Creep-Face himself, stepping out from behind a suit of armor. "You know, I don't think you did miss 'old Creep-Face', Mr Hamada. I don't think you did." He smiles, and the light casts cruel shadows over his sharp features, and of all the things that could come to my mind, the only thing I can think of is that he looks like the Joker.

"Aw, cats." I say softly.


	8. The Forbidden Forest

**Elsa 9**

He led the way toward his office. I memorized every twist and turn, so I could figure out where we were.

Once we arrived at our destination he motioned at two empty wooden chairs sitting against the wall, "Please take a seat."

River and I sat down silently. My mind was racing, trying to put pieces together.

Frollo swept toward the door with a concluding, "I want absolute silence." The slam of the door echoed as I sat waiting until he moved far enough out of earshot.

At the same time, River and I turned to each other bright eyed.

"What did you see?" River asked excitedly.

I took a deep breath "Something is going on. I saw Heather and Pocahontas talking before Heather ran off flushed saying she had to be somewhere."

"Heather? You mean Ravenclaw, sweet to the bone Heather?" River's eyes scrunched up.

"Yep, the one and only. That's who I was following until you scared the dragon out of me."

"Oh… ya sorry about that." River chuckled.

"After that I lost her, until I heard a door down the hall. I peeked around the door to find Frollo talking to someone. Some middle aged man. I couldn't see anything."

"Did it sound like a teacher? Or Professor North?"

"No. I hadn't ever heard the voice before. They were discussing a plan they had with someone called the 'Dreamcatcher'."

"What plan?" River's eyes were continually growing.

"I don't know. All they said was someone was having a meeting tonight."

"And Frollo is somehow connected in this? How can Frollo be connected in anything? I thought he was more of a solo creep."

"Yep he is a part of the 'EQ'. Whatever that stands for."

"The EQ…" River trailed off wheels turning.

Nodding my head, I too fell into thought until the fact that we were currently sitting in Frollo's office facing detention sunk in.

My eyes grew wide "Oh my gosh! I got you in trouble! I'm so sorry!"

"Yes, this is possibly the worst thing to ever happen to me." River said with a roll of her eyes.

I smiled gratefully at River as Frollo burst back into the room trailed by none other than my sister.

My eyes grew, "What are you doing here?"

Frollo swung to face us, "Didn't I say silence?" We all shut up and faced him. A new obsession captured my attention. Why is Anna here?

Having collected River and I, the entire group headed out. The cool fall breeze bit my face, as we made our way outside. Nobody dared speak as Frollo's ominous figure led us to Ralph and Felix's stone, circular huts.

Ralph was the first to emerge from the larger of the two, with a smoke stack poking out the top. His bulking silhouette was almost menacing against the warm firelight inside.

"You have the night's shipment?"

"Five scoundrels have very kindly volunteered to aid you tonight." Frollo gave one last triumphant look before turning about and heading back into the safety of the school.

Anna whispered to Hiro excitedly as the five of us slowly made our way to Ralph. I'm positive she is clinically insane. Ralph sweeps us inside the large hut.

Inside, there was a bunch of furniture shoved in. Along the wall on the far side sat the fireplace with a large metal pole fastened horizontally. Next to the fireplace sat lots of pots and pans of all shapes and sizes stacked haphazardly. To the left was a large bed with the covers wrinkled and one pillow resting on the floor. In the very center of the room was a round table with four wooden chairs, two of which were smaller and elegantly carved while the other two were slightly larger and more crudely fashioned. Craftily placed into the curved wall on the right was another door. One that led out onto the wooden platform connected to Felix's hut I assumed.

Felix appeared in that round doorway as my thoughts glanced over it. Taking one look at us he smiled warmly before adjusting his tool belt.

"Glad we have some help tonight." Felix considered for a moment before he continued, "Ralph why don't you take half the group and get those Mushroom people counted? I can take the other half to heal the injured Kitsune."

Ralph scowled and looked at his hands sheepishly, "Felix, you know the mushroom people don't like me."

"They like you just fine, and this way you have a couple nimble helpers."

Ralph met Felix's kind, blue eyes, before smiling and nodding.

He bulked up and asked, "Who's going with me to take on these pesky mushroom people?" The five of us looked at each other unsure.

Finally Hiccup spoke, "I will come with you Ralph."

Much to my relief and disappointment, Hiro and Anna quickly offered their services and the four made their exit. Felix then faced the two of us and motioned for us to follow. We made our way out of Ralph's hut and into Felix's. Felix's hut was a contrast to Ralph's cluttered one.

Though smaller, the space was maximized by careful organization. Instead of a table in the center, there was a large cabinet off to the side filled with supplies. Felix made his way across the room to this cabinet as River and I stood awkwardly off to the side.

Felix swiftly opened different drawers and collected the necessary tools. As he grabbed vials of liquid and needles and thread he spoke, "Do you two know what a Kitsune is?"

River and I looked at each other before I timidly responded, "It, or should I say she, is a creature that can at will transform into a fox."

"The older they get the more wise and powerful they become." River finished for me.

Felix closed up the pouch he had filled with medical supplies and hooked it to his belt, "Sounds to me like you know what we are dealing with. Let's go."

Getting a good look at River still covered in food, he paused with a frown, "Now that won't do." Spinning a spell he cleaned her off then started towards the door and we silently followed.

The three of us headed out into the clear night once more and made our way to the edge of the foreboding forbidden forest. River and Felix continued in, but I faltered a moment at the edge.

The forbidden forest. The place I have been told it is too unsafe to ever enter. Let's send the delinquents in to die. We don't need them.

With a deep breath I took the step through the curtain of darkness, then jogged to catch up with River and Felix. My approach caused River to lift her eyebrows. The three of us traveled a good way in until Felix stopped and started checking the ground. River and I watched on curiously, not sure what he was looking for.

Finally, Felix popped back up, "I found the track. Try to be as quiet as possible. We don't want to spook her."

We edged our way through the forest now, climbing over roots and wincing as the leaves crackle underneath our feet, until we saw the faded glow. Standing in a dried creek of sorts was a grey and white fox. She wore a vermilion mask that spread up onto her ears and made an appearance lining her tail.

It was clear she was favoring a leg and I realized, it wasn't paw prints Felix was tracking, it was her crimson blood. The Kitsune's head was down. The three of us quietly made our way over to her. As we were climbing down into the empty creek I accidentally kicked a small rock.

The Kitsune, alerted, looked at us with fear in her strangely hazel eyes. With that, she forgot injury and took off full speed.

"I'm sorry!" I called as the three of us took off after the fleeing Kitsune.

She was too fast, even with an injury, and didn't leave any paw prints in the soft soil. We quickly lost sight of her, yet Felix didn't seem to be shaken. We moved at a quick speed, making a sharp turn every once in a while until I didn't know which direction to go to get out.

We saw the dim light coming from the Kitsune before we saw the fox itself. She had her back against a small cliff and was menacingly growling in our direction.

Felix carefully approached with his hands open in front of him, "We are here to help you."

The Kitsune growled once more before light wrapped around it. This light was brilliant and blinding. I took a step back and shielded my eyes. When I was able to look back, there sat a girl about 18 years of age. She had long fluid sepia hair that reached her hips. Her perfect skin was a creamy shade and she wore a long white dress. Entangled in her arms was a vermilion, diaphanous shawl and her feet were dressed in silver flats.

She sat on the ground her face twisted in pain. The only thing that made it clear she was the fox were her clear Hazel eyes.

Felix had stopped as she made her transformation.

Her eyes glowed a yellow before returning back to hazel again, "Do not come near me." She called in smooth voice as clean as water.

Felix looked at her left leg torn down the side with blood spilling out, "You are hurt. I can help."

Her eyes flashed again, "No. I do not trust you." She looked over to where River and I are standing. "The girl may approach." Her Hazel eyes locked with mine.

I looked unsure at River who gave a reassuring nod, then at Felix who handed me the bag of supplies. I took a deep breath and confidently made my way to where she sat.

Feeling slightly awkward and unsure I asked, "What is your name?"

Being this close I could see the fear and pain on her face, yet it was absent from her voice, "Althea."

"Ok Althea. I'm not exactly sure what I am doing so he is going to instruct me. Is that ok?" She nodded once holding eye contact."Ok, Felix. What am I supposed to do?"

I heard Felix sigh in relief but didn't dare turn away from the girl in front of me, "Apply pressure to the wound, get it to stop bleeding."

Pulling a hand towel out of the pouch that seemed to be charmed to be a lot bigger on the inside. Professor Doctor uses this charm a lot. I pressed the towel against the wound and waited for the next instructions.

"In the bag you will find a small vial of green liquid." Althea held the towel on her leg as I dug through the bag until I found the small green vial. I recognized this now. Nurse Pabbie has some in her office.

"This should clean the wound. I do warn you it's going to hurt a little." Althea set her jaw as I removed the towel and sprinkle the potion on top. Althea flinched just ever so slightly. Once the potion was gone, I turned to Felix "The wound is deep. Should I use a healing spell?"

"Unfortunately, her magic is such she is left unaffected by our own. If she were just a couple years younger perhaps, but it looks like you are going to have to stitch it up by hand."

"Great." I whispered under my breath.

"I trust in you. You can do this." Althea said and I instantly knew I could. Being in her presence was comforting. I ruffled through the bag until I found the needle and suturing thread.

I turned toward Felix again, "How do I-" Althea reached out and touched my temple and I suddenly knew how to do it. My eyes grew wide to meet a twinkle in hers. Without another word I set to work.

My body moved through the motions executing everything precisely as it was to be done until her leg was completely sealed.

She gave me a warm smile, "Thank you." I nodded at her.

Felix piped up from behind, "There should be one more vial in there. She must drink it."

I grabbed out the last object inside the bag and handed her the pinkish liquid. She looked at it and gave me a disgusted face before accepting the vial and drinking its contents.

"That burns a little on its way down, doesn't it?"

I smiled, "I wouldn't know." We simply looked at each other a moment before I finally asked, "How did this happen?"

Althea's demeanor shifted at this question, "Something is stirring in these woods. I feel a new dangerous presence here." She paused. "Yesterday night there was a boy. One of those yellow and black ones and he was blond. I didn't get a very good look at him, but it seemed he was there for a meeting. He had entered a clearing that was clearly being used as a camp. Naturally, I was in my fox form and it seemed someone decided to go hunting. An arrow appeared out of nowhere and struck my leg. I fled."

"Yellow and black? Do you mean Hufflepuff?" I asked, the gears in my head spinning a mile a minute.

"I don't know what a Huffle Puff is. I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. That's just how our school is split up, into different houses with different colors."

"If this Huffle Puff is yellow and black similar to how you are wearing blue and brown, then yes. A Huffle Puff."

Nothing was making any sense. I shook out of the state and realized the girl was eyeing me strangely now.

I smiled, "Thank you for telling me. Do you need any help getting home?" I looked around at all the trees that looked exactly the same and mumbled, "Wherever that is."

The Kitsune smiled, "I trust you Elsa, but not enough to lead you back to my den."

I looked at her confused, "How do you know my name?"

"Similar to how I know that one is named Melody. Girls minds work so clearly, even yours my dear. They speak to me in a way and hold such power. I suppose it's one of the gifts of the Kitsune." I stood a moment shocked as she also stood, "I suggest you take a step back for this part."

Once I stood next to River again she gave a small wave before the light wrapped around her. Her sleek fox form stood in her place. Her eyes glowed once more before she ran off into the darkness.

Felix turned toward us, "Good work Elsa. I'm glad you were here."

I smiled slightly before my face returned emotionless. I didn't know what to think. River and I followed Felix out of the darkness.

When we got to their huts Ralph was already back and Anna, Hiro, and Hiccup were nowhere in sight. The moon rose high in the sky and I caught myself yawning. Felix dismissed us and River and I made our way to the castle.

We both looked straight ahead as we spoke, "So a Hufflepuff boy. How many blonde Hufflepuffs are there?"

I shrugged, "but that meeting was last night not tonight. It was kinda eerie how similar what she said about 'something stirring in these woods' was to the sorting hat's beginning of the year song." I thought for a moment wondering if I dared bring up the blank sheet of paper. One look at River, and I knew she wouldn't laugh. "Earlier I found, well actually Marshmallow found, a blank piece of paper."

River raised an eyebrow as I continued, "At least I thought it was a blank piece of paper. In the bottom right corner were the initials JS, but nobody in our room has those initials."

"Remind me everyone in your room." River asked slightly excited.

"Ummm… Heather, Pocahontas, and Franny. Why?"

River sighed, "Nevermind. I don't know, let's think about about this tomorrow. Good night darling."

"Night." We split at the main steps, River heading down into her common room and I doomed to climb a million steps to get to mine.

When I finally reached the top I met the door knocker. He didn't seem too pleased to see me.

"If you have three of these you have three, if you have two you have two, if you have one you have none. What am I?"

Usually I am quick at finding the solutions, but after tonight's adventure I just can't think.

"You want to give me a little hint, since it's late and I'm tired?"

"You see I would, but it took me an hour to unfreeze earlier, sooo uh no."

I furrowed my brow, before rolling my eyes with a sigh, "I doubt you would have given me a hint whether or not I did that earlier."

"That is true, but I still don't appreciate it. Do you want me to repeat the riddle again Arendelle?"

"No, just give me a moment." I rubbed my temple in frustration. Not a single plausible thought popped into my head, "I honestly have no idea."

"What a bummer. Might want to get comfortable, it's going to be a long night."

I glared at the door then made my way to the wall. I plopped my body against it and slid to the floor. What a night for this to happen. I gently banged my head against the wall.

I had just closed my eyes, desperate, when I heard the common room door creak open. I jump to my feet composing myself, praying whoever has come to my rescue at this time of night hadn't seen. When I looked up I found none other than Tadashi smiling kindly at me. My face burned in embarrassment.

He winked, "Wow I think I'm witnessing the first time Elsa Arendelle got stumped on a question from the door knocker."

I followed him inside sheepishly, sure I heard the door knocker sigh in disappointment, "Yeah, it was a doozy of a question I guess." We stood just looking at each other a moment. His kind eyes made me feel as awkward and embarrassed as ever. "How did you know to come to the door? I'm assuming you don't just poke your head out every night."

He laughed, which was nice to hear, "No. I was working on…" He waved his hand in the direction of the common room table now splayed with papers, "on something and I heard you against the wall. When it grew silent I figured I should go check it out."

Looking awkwardly at the floor, "My knight in shining armor." I felt the urge to get the conversation off me, and foolishly took a step toward the papers he was poring over. "Is fourth year so hard you have to stay up this late studying?"

He confidently, yet urgently went to his papers and swept them into a neat pile which he then grabbed hiding them from view, "Oh it's really nothing, just something I've been, um working on." It was his turn to look sheepishly at the ground.

I had forgotten sleep now as curiosity burned inside me. Tadashi was a part of the nerdy inventors group which included fourth years Gogo and Honey lemon, fifth years Wasabi and Fred, and sixth year Martha and sometimes Rory when he's not being pulled around by his Gryffindor girlfriend. Anything Tadashi put together was sure to be amazing.

"Please? For the sake that we are both insane enough to be here at midnight?"

Looking at his papers without really seeing them, he finally relented. Placing the stack of papers on the table, he and I sat on the blue 1920s lounge couch. I gently lifted the top paper, on it was a detailed plan for a wind up toy.

Numbers were strewn about the page noting dimensions and part numbers. The toy was carefully sketched to create a detailed view of its inner workings. Placing the paper back down again, I looked at the next one showing a simple watch broken down into its basic elements. The farther into the stack the more technical and robotic they got.

I sighed in wonderment, "they are beautiful."

He offered a small shy smile. Once I reached the very bottom he grabbed it before I could get a good view and tucked it safely into his leather satchel. I eyed him as he did so, but didn't dare press him on it.

I turned my attention back to the papers in front of me, "So you designed these? Drew them out?"

"Yes. The first couple I used my toys to get a feel for it." He gave a small laugh, "My parents used to get so mad that I would take them apart." He paused looking at his plans. I noticed a glint of pain in his eyes.

Trying to change the subject, I asked, "Have you built any of these?"

He snapped out of his phase and I wondered what his confident exterior was hiding, "Oh yes." He shifted through the papers until he found a small electronic Donkey Kong that was depicted to move its arms in a smashing motion. "This one I made for Hiro when he was five. He loved that game so much."

I smiled, "Really? That's so cool. My mother used to make dolls and she taught me how. When my sister was born I was determined to make her the perfect doll and I wanted to do it all by myself. I admit mother had to help with the needle part but I picked everything out and sewed it together including the impossible button eyes. It was crude, nothing like this, but Anna loved it. She named it Baymax and carried it with her everywhere." I found myself staring into his kind brown eyes before looking down.

"Does she still have it?"

"No, no. Not anymore that was so long ago." I smiled a closed lip smile, even though my heart burned ever so slightly. "How about Hiro? Does he still have Donkey Kong?"

"Yes. He loved it so much he begged me to show him how I did it. He has a shelf full of his own video game characters he made now, but Donkey Kong was the very first on that shelf." I nodded in a slight awe.

His relationship with Hiro was everything I ever wanted with my sister, yet couldn't have. I needed to get out of here before my emotions get the best of me. They always have a way of ending the good moments in my life. Even if this one is slightly painful, it throbs wonderfully.

Looking at the clock, I found my excuse, "Oh my gosh it's getting really late! We ought to go to bed." I felt like he could see through my words, but he didn't question it.

"I think I'm going to stay up a little longer, it was nice talking to you."

I smiled and gave a small wave, similar to the one Althea gave me earlier, as I made my way to the stairs. Looking back, he had pulled the paper he was currently working on from his satchel and was deep in thought.

I climbed the steps quickly until I reached my dark room. My roommates were all sound asleep, so I made my way to my wooden chest.

Opening it carefully I looked through the contents until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out an old doll, one that was stitched sideways and had with button eyes.

Holding it tightly I brought it to my lips and whispered, "Oh Baymax, thank you for watching over Anna." With my eyes closed I held it there for just a moment longer breathing in the memories before adding, "and thank you for watching over me."

* * *

 **Anna 8**

"Come with me now." Frollo leads the way to his office. He pushes open the door, and I can see two other students occupying the only chairs in there. River, still plastered with food, and grinning like Frollo is in her office, instead of the other way around. And a wide-eyed, fearful Elsa.

She looks at me. I look at her. And in unison, we say "What are you doing here?"

Frollo snaps at us, then leads us back out into the night, towards the Gamekeepers huts.

"What do you think he's gonna do to us?" I whisper to Hiro

"I don't know. My brother and his friends say that Frollo has been asking North to let him build a pen in the Forbidden Forest where he can keep students overnight for detention, instead of giving us over to Ralph and Felix."

I glance ahead. Frollo has lengthened his lead, River and Elsa are closer to him than they are to us, and Hiccup is the only one within earshot of us. He keeps looking back at us as we whisper, silently asking us to shut up. "I'd like to see him try something like that. I'd love to see his face when he runs into our 'guardian angel.'" I wink at the boys.

Hiro laughs lightly. Frollo's head snaps in our direction, and Hiccup starts coughing loudly, covering for us. Frollo turns back to the huts as he marches up the steps. The wind picks up and bites the back of my neck before we get into the warm, if cluttered interior of Ralph's hut. And then, far too soon for my taste, we head back into the cold night.

We walk along a weak excuse for a trail. Hiro, Hiccup and I scan the trees around us, looking closely for any sign of our new friend. Hiro's the one who spots the large green eyes first, and he gets our attention by poking and pointing. The Night Fury is following us, about twenty feet back, and maybe five feet to the right side of the trail. I share a concerned look with the boys before we turn back to Ralph. We can't let him see the dragon. After twenty tense minutes, we arrive in a small clearing. The moonlight spills silvery into the Forest, and I stop in my tracks and gawk at what I see.

The the clearing is a bustling metropolis. Shelf mushrooms were plastered to the trees, almost three feet high. They had little round holes cut in them, and some had lights shining out. Patches of enoki mushrooms grew along the fringes of the clearing. What I thought was moonlight was actually a soft light coming from the holes of dozens of morels mushrooms, spaced evenly throughout the clearing, illuminating the most adorable sight. Dozens upon dozens of tiny, white creature roamed the clearing. They looked like button mushrooms, with little round arms and legs. Their eyes were tiny black dots, set over little mouths. They wore no clothes, but they didn't seem to mind. I heard a little squeak down in front of me, and I watch one of the mushroom people run away from us and into the village, squealing loudly.

"Did we scare them?" I turn to Ralph.

He set down his pack and was digging through it. "Nope. They're just really excited." He pulls out two clipboards and two sheets of stickers. He hands the stickers to me and Hiro, and one of the clipboards to Hiccup. He keeps a clipboard for himself. "Now that that little guy is spreading the word, they're gonna start flocking this way. They're gonna line up in front of you two," he points at me and Hiro, "And you're gonna put a sticker on them. Hiccup and I will do the counting. Orange stickers for adults, green for the kids." Looking down at the growing lines of mushroom people, I can see smaller ones being lead by bigger ones.

"Okay, but what are the stickers for?" Hiro asks

"These little guys are one of the friendliest types of creatures in the forest. They love census day. The stickers keep them from being counted twice over and messing up the census. Now enough chit-chat, let's get to work."

The census goes surprisingly fast. We're only working for a little under a half an hour when we can't find a single unstickered mushroom person in the village.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Hiccup asks as we're packing up

Hiro whirls around, turning away from the mushroom people he was playing with and hastily shoving his wand in his pocket "Nothing."

Ralph comes over, picks Hiro up with one hand, and moves him aside, showing a cluster of excited mushroom people running around wearing vests and pants, with their head sporting colorful dots. Ralph gives Hiro a flat stare "Seriously kid? Super Mario Bros?

"What? They like it!" The clothed mushroom people are being swarmed by their excited peers, and soon the vests and pants have been spread around, every one of them is trying to try them on.

Hiccup and Ralph both roll their eyes, and I giggle before trying to stifle a huge yawn. Ralph looks at me, then at a huge wristwatch. "All right miscreants, it's late enough. Time for you all to head into bed." We follow him back to the castle, arriving before Elsa's group. When we get inside, Hiro and I say good night to Hiccup, and have a few minutes to walk with each other before we have to part ways.

"Crazy day, huh?" I say.

"You said it. Can't wait to get started on our project, can you?" He gives me a gap-toothed grin

"Nope. I hope Hiccup gets permission to use Gobber's workshop." We come to a split in the corridor. Gryffindor Tower is to the right, Ravenclaw Tower to the left.

"Me too. Goodnight Pigtails." Hiro says, pulling lightly on one of my braids.

I swat his hand away, grinning at him "Night, Tooth-gap."

One of Hiro's hands goes to his mouth after he hears his new nickname. Then he grins again to show he's not offended.

I trudge up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and she's very indignant when I wake her up to give her the password.

"Fairy light." I murmur.

"Well isn't that nice, waking me up like that. I hope you're proud of yourself young lady." She grumbles. And she keeps grumbling, but I ignore her, and I stumble into the common room. Astrid and Merida are on the couch, asleep in front of the fire. They must have been waiting for me. I feel a twinge of guilt as I shake them awake.

"What took you so long?" Astrid glowers as we sneak up the stairs

"An' wha' happened to ya lass? Your filthy." Merida adds.

"I'll tell you guys in the morning." I moan. I'm so tired I'm slurring my words. I'm dimly aware of my friends climbing into their beds as I slip my shoes off. I drop my cloak on the ground, and something falls out of my pocket. I stoop down, and pick up the Ravenclaw tie. Oh yeah. This thing. I'm curious about it, but I push that aside as I drop the tie into my boot. Then I collapse onto my bed, fully clothed and smeared with dirt and sweat, and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	9. Good Friends and Gorilla Glue

*Sorry for the late posting. Life kept getting in the way.*

* * *

 **Elsa 10**

Standing in front of my four pillar bed, I held the blank piece of paper. Light from the tower window streamed in and dramatically fell across the white, wrinkled page I was holding.

With a dubious sigh I placed it back into my trunk and pulled out the list. River liked to call it our suspect list. It contained all the blonde haired hufflepuffs, each with a different mark indicating the likelihood of them straying into the forbidden forest.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the fourth year class goons, bore a scarlet mark, indicating their great potential of sneaking into the woods. A gold dot resided beside Kristoff and John Smith's names marking them of medium risk, and green dot marked Rory, Phillip, and Ferdinand as low.

The yellow members were both very much debated. There is something I don't like about that Kristoff boy though River can only see his innocence and River, after careful contemplation and spying is convinced that John is too twitchy to be innocent. I find this theory ridiculous. John Smith is such a kind person, the only one willing to make friends with the new girl Pocahontas, other than Heather of course. After much debate the two landed in yellow.

Looking at the list a rush of excitement from a month ago resurfaced. We weren't any closer to figuring out what was going on and at this point River is inclined to think that it was nothing after all. Perhaps it is my will for some excitement that makes me hold, so forcefully, onto this mystery.

I replaced the list and made my way to the window. The warm daylight bathed the Quidditch Pitch. I couldn't help but smile deviously. People had already started their progression towards the Pitch, it is time.

I made my way back to my chest and pulled out the necessary tools. Hiding them inside the bag that is bigger on the inside, a charm it took me forever to learn, I confidently made my way down the Ravenclaw Tower.

I stood at the main steps outside the Great Hall, tracing a fine, silver locket with my fingertips. It was in the shape of a heart and read, Anna Arendelle in gold. Father made one for each of us without magic, to commemorate the year we headed off to Hogwarts. Anna, no doubt experiencing homesickness, though she would never admit to it, wore it constantly, especially this past month. Though I didn't open it, I knew that a picture version of our family moved about inside.

I held it, feeling sick to my stomach. Can I use such a symbol in my evil endeavors? I stared at the engraving once more and my nerves steeled. It was for her own good. Plus, I rationalized to myself because I didn't steal it in evil intentions, it came to me as if a sign.

Yesterday, as I was studying in my common room, Marshmallow had gotten really quiet, I was sure Franny's frog was done for. When I finally found him, Marshmallow was, I'd like to say affectionately, clawing at a small locket. Once I figured out what it was, I grabbed it away in horror and Marshmallow received a reprimanding, after which he slinked away vindictively.

Holding the precious silver object, I could feel the cold of the metal through my gloves. The chill felt familiar and almost soothing. I wanted to hold onto this small portion of Anna and never return it, but knew she would be devastated if she lost it.

This thought struck another and soon a kindling of an evil idea formed. I had devised many plans of sabotage to keep my younger sister safe, but they all seem too drastic until this one. This one will allow the Gryffindor team to still play and who knows maybe even win without Anna being in harm's way.

I awoke from my thoughts as Anna and her little Gryffindor friends emerged from the Great Hall. They were talking and laughing and I felt another pang of guilt. I followed the girls at a good distance easily following their noise as much as their persons. We climbed to the seventh floor and walked until they located the Fat Lady painting. I had always wondered about this section of the school, before it seemed so pointless. I never would have guessed the Fat Lady painting was hiding the secret entrance though.

Ducking behind a pillar I watched as Anna said "Banana Fritters".

To which the Fat Lady responded with wild enthusiasm, "You are going to beat those Hufflepuffs today, right girls?"

Anna replied with a smile and a determined glint in her eyes, "Yes ma'am!"

The painting swung inward and all three girls entered. I settled down to wait shoving the locket in my pocket so I wasn't forced to look at it any longer.

After some time, the three emerged dressed in their new first year Quidditch Attire. My heart flew into my stomach as Anna made a subconscious reach towards her locket. When her hand didn't come into contact with metal, her face twisted into confusion. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"G-guys." She spoke, concerned.

The other two stopped as well and looked at Anna's slightly worried face.

"What's wrong?" Asked the blonde one.

Anna shook off her concern figuring she must have taken it off in their room. With a smile I could tell was just to not worry her friends she said, "Probably nothing. Although I seem to have forgotten something in our room. I'll catch up to you." Without waiting for an answer she ran back inside her common room again.

Her friends looked at each other with a shrug and continued, at a slightly slower pace, on their way. Spinning the illusion charm I changed my hair color to a Raven black, added a couple pounds to my person and altered my skin color. Having done that, I set my watch time for ten minutes, so I could be long gone before the spell wears off.

I feel the weight in my pocket and remember the manipulative locket. I realize that I have to give it back to her, she is probably really worried. My mind wandered and I wondered just how Marshmallow got a hold of it. Did he make his way all the way to the Gryffindor common room?

While debating what to do, I looked down at my watch to see a minute had already passed. I need to make a decision now.

Going up to the Fat Lady I say in a disguised high pitched voice "Banana Fritters."

The Fat Lady looked at me in confusion, but allowed me to enter. Stepping into the common room I felt overwhelmed with all the obnoxious red. I stood in the small stone arch and memorized this small representation of Anna's life.

Reaching into my bag I pulled out a small jewelry box and placed the locket carefully inside. Setting it on the ground I made my way back outside into the main hall. Looking at my watch I found I still had seven and a half minutes.

Using my wand I turned on the Fat Lady and spun the Colloportus spell to hold the picture to the wall. The Fat lady began to protest wildly. As an extra measure, with six and a half minutes to spare, I pulled out my bottle of fast set, adhesive Gorilla glue, and set to work seal the painting manually to the wall.

"Who are you?" The Fat Lady called annoyed. "Undo this spell and stop gluing this _instant"_ she tried again, her anger slightly escalating.

I ignored her until every last portion of the picture was secured. Looking at my watch I had one minute left to make my escape. I shoved everything back into my bag and ran. Just as I reached the sixth floor, the charm wore off and I returned back to normal.

I sighed in relief at my escape. Looking about to make sure nobody had seen my transformation I made my way calmly to the pitch. I might actually enjoy this match. Climbing into the stands amongst the other spectators I take my seat next to an alert Riversong.

"Ready?" she asks excitedly.

"More ready than I thought I would be." I say with a certain ease.

A squeal of the announcer's mike prompted the start of the first freshman game. A smile grew on my face as the young Hufflepuff first years made their way onto the Pitch. I twisted to catch a glimpse of the Gryffindor team, also making their entrance, but regret doing so. The smile quickly fell off my face. Two bright red pigtails bobbed excitedly beside her teammates, informing me that I had failed.

* * *

 **Anna 9**

"Hey, Anna, is this your scarf?" Astrid asks, holding the scarlet and gold item aloft.

"Hmm? No. Well, not really." I lace up my shoes

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

"Well, I knitted it, but I didn't knit it for me. You can have it."

Merida takes the scarf from Astrid "You made this? When?"

"Oh, last night after practice. You guys ready for our first match?" I ask, leading the way out of the dormitory. It's a bright, chilly Saturday, with a tiny breeze and not a cloud in the sky. Perfect weather for Quidditch. We grab some breakfast and head to our classroom. The rest of the gang is there already. I convinced Hiccup to start sitting with us too, but he doesn't really talk to anyone but me and Hiro, and Kristoff a little. He's already in his Quidditch robes, and he looks nervous. Kristoff is too, but his is a different nervousness, not all twitchy like Hiccups. His is shown by the amount of food on his plate.

"If you eat all that you're gonna get sick" I say to him.

He looks up, "Yeah? Tho wat."

"You won't play well if you've gorged yourself on french toast and eggs."

He swallows "You're not my mom."

"No, I'm your friend. And I don't want an easy win because your team has a Beater who's too busy throwing up in the bushes to play."

"Well, I can eat what I want."

"Quit being so stubborn Bjorgman." I cross my arms

"Quit being so nosy Arendelle." He shoots back.

I sigh and roll my eyes before turning my attention to my own food. I don't know why, but after Kristoff got over his shyness, he's been the friend I've argued the most with. It's weird. We'll just be having a normal conversation, then I'll say something, he'll say something, and we'll just start snipping at each other. It doesn't feel mean at all, and we've never really fought because of it. It's just our personalities I guess. We all finish our food, then head out. The three of us Gryffindor girls head back to our common room to get dressed in our Quidditch uniforms. I must be more nervous than I realise, because I think I see Elsa when we're talking to the Fat Lady. We dress in anxious excitement. The uniforms aren't full fledged Quidditch robes; they're scarlet tunics, trimmed with gold, with crimson leggings underneath. Our names aren't even on them, just numbers. Astrid is number 12, Merida is 1, and I'm 7.

We head out, but we only just make it past the Fat Lady when I realize something. I'm missing the locket dad gave me. I send my friends ahead and go back to our room.

I dump everything I own on the floor, digging through it all, hoping and praying that I'll catch a glimpse of glittering metal in the mess. I don't. Maybe I should take a leaf out of Elsa's book and try being more organised. I look down at my watch. I've been up here for ten minutes! Well, it's a good thing we were heading down to the pitch early. But I have no idea where my locket is! I think, the last time I saw it was last night. I took it off before practice, to make sure it didn't get broken or anything. And now it's missing!

I jump down the stairs. I have to get to the Pitch before the game starts. Maybe one of my friends knows where-

"Ow!" I call out. I stubbed my toe on something and sent it skittering across the floor. It's a jewelry box. My heart rises in my throat and I dive at it, bashing my elbow on the ground in my haste. Ouch. I grab the box and lung at the portrait hole, twisting the lid off as I go. the good news: my locket is inside. The bad news: the portrait hole doesn't open. I hear the Fat Lady yelling on the other side, something about glue, and my stomach grows cold. I look at the locket, and the spark of relief I felt curdles.

"Olaf!" I yell. Someone left paper and quills on the common room table, and I grab at them "Olaf!" I scream again, more desperate this time as I scribble a quick note. Most owls stay in the Owlery, but Olaf likes to stay in the dormitory with me. Astrid and Merida don't mind. And I have never been so glad about that.

I tromp up the stairs and throw open the door. Olaf's flying around the beds in a flurry of feathers, but as soon as he see's me he flies to me. I grab him, a little rougher than I'm proud to admit to, and fasten the letter to his leg

"Take this to Astrid and Merida down at the Quidditch Pitch, alright Olaf?" I say. Olaf hoots happily. I unfasten a window and Olaf shoots out in a white blur. I lean out the window, watching the little Scop owl until he's too small to see. And then the waiting starts. I hate waiting.

I only had to wait seven minutes and fourteen seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Of course, that might have had something to do with me checking my watch every five or six seconds.

Help comes in the form of two scarlet and gold figures on brooms and a tiny white dot that I see heading up to the window.

"What is going on?" Astrid asks as Olaf flies back in, hooting and circling my head like a satellite.

"I came up here to look for my lucky locket, and when I tried to leave, the portrait hole was sealed shut!" I clamber up onto the window sill. "I think, well, it sounds kinda paranoid, but I think someone's trying to keep me from playing Quidditch. Now get closer." I climb out of the window, balancing on the thin window pane. Merida grabs my arm and helps keep me steady as I climb onto Astrid's broom.

"Why would someone try and keep you from playing Quidditch?" Merida calls out

"I don't know, but why else would I find my locket in a jewelry box in the common room right after someone seals the Fat Lady's portrait shut. It just seems too coincidental."

"But why-" Astrid starts, but below us a voice rings out

"Girls! What is the meaning of this?" Merida's mother is standing just outside of our team, and she looks furious. "Do you know how dangerous and foolish climbing out of that window is?"

"But, Professor, someone sealed the Fat Lady's portrait shut!" I cry out.

The angry teacher stops, and her scowl turns into a look of confusion "What?"

"We were coming down here from the common room, but I forgot...something, so I went back to the dormitory to get it, and when I tried to come out, the portrait wouldn't open!"

Professor DunBroch looks troubled. "Hmm. Very well girls. I shall send Frollo up to see. You girls go play." We rush around her before she speaks again "And girls? Good luck." She gives us a very Merida-esq smile.

"Thanks Mum!"

"Thank you Professor."

"Thanks ma'am!"

We run into our team. "Where were you three?" Ariel growl at us as we line up.

"It's a long story" I say. And then the team is mounting up and next thing I know were out in the sun and our names are being called out as we take up our positions.

"Both of the teams are out now," a confident voice echoes across the field "and we are ready to begin Hogwarts first Junior Quidditch match! I'm Flynn Rider, everyone's favorite commentator, and-"

"Mr Fitzherbert!" That's Merida's mom

Flynn sounds grumpier when he starts again "Yeah, sorry, this is _Eugene Fitzherbert_ a.k.a Flynn Rider, almost everyone's favorite commentator, and before we begin, I have to go over the rules. This match will be like any other Quidditch match. Chasers score, Snitch is 150 points, yada yada yada. But, there's a time limit, to keep the little first years from getting too tired and falling off their brooms."

"Mr Fitzherbert!"

"Sorry Professor. Right, anyways, this match will last for 45 minutes,or until the Snitch is caught. And then after this, the older Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams will take the field and play."

Toothiana flies up, and, with a blow of her whistle, starts the game. I circle the Pitch, dimly aware of the action, looking for two things: the Snitch, and Hufflepuffs Seeker. He looks nauseous.

The first point is scored by Hufflepuff. I keep looking for the Snitch, but I'm getting a little bored. So I do something that's probably dumb. I dive down sharply, spiraling into the action.

"It looks like Arendelle sees something. And Darling is following her down but not near as fast." Flynn calls out. I can hear the crowd murmuring, and I start to smile. It's probably really egotistical, but I'm putting on a bit of a show.

"Darlings pulled up, but Arendelle's still going. Going really, really fast now- and she just dodged a bludger!"

Yipes! That was close! And so's the ground now.

"PULL UP SMALL FRY!" Flynn scream, and the crowd screams with him. With one last corkscrew, I level off, my toes skimming the grass. I look up at the game, and from down here I can see something I hadn't been able to see before. The Snitch is hovering low to the ground, by the stands.. I shoot after it.

"Hufflepuffs Keeper takes a massive Bludger hit from Hofferson, and Gryffindor scores!" The crowd is full of cheers and groans. The Snitch moves at the last second, and I curve after it, roughly bouncing off of the stands. The Snitch heads up, and I go after it, entering the middle of the game. The Snitch weaves in and out of the other players, and I follow it, slowly gaining.

"Hufflepuff has the Quaffle, and they score again! And what is Arendelle doing? Ballette?"

"Mr Fitzherbert! She's chasing the Snitch!"

"Oh, yeah. That's probably it Professor. She's pretty good, for a first year."

I block them out. The Snitch angles straight up, and I follow it.

" _Shift your grip forward Anna. Streamline yourself."_ Mama's voice echos in my head, as loud as it would be if I was back in our backyard flying with her. The Snitch is coming closer. I reach out for it, and its blurred wings buzz against my fingertips.

 _Almost...got it...so...close...IT'S MINE!_ I let out a whoop and pull my broom into a loop. I fly over the stands, holding the glittering Snitch high over my head.

"And thats it folks, its over! Arendelle catches the Snitch and Gryffindor wins, 160 points to 10."

I touch down and I'm immediately engulfed by my team and the older team. I'm the first Gryffindor to catch a Snitch in seven years. At that though, I hold the Snitch up and cheer in elation. My team takes up the cry, and suddenly I'm in the air on Merida and Astrid shoulders. I hold the Snitch higher.

We tromp off the field, and when my team finally puts me down I'm surrounded by my friend. Emma and Rapunzel both wrap their arms around me and scream, jumping up and down.

"Holy cow Anna! That was amazing!" Emma gushes

"You are soooo good!" Rapunzel adds on

I feel myself start to blush "No, I'm nothing special. But thanks guys."

Hiro steps up next "'Nothing special'? Are you kidding me? I practice with you and I didn't know you were that good Pigtails!"

My friend and team, and some random Gryffindors all join in, showering me with compliments until I feel like I'm drowning. "Well," I concede "I guess all that practice has paid off at least."

"Anna, you were great!" Hiccup comes up, pushing through the crowd, his canary yellow robes earning him some looks from the older Gryffindor players. He either doesn't see or doesn't care. "You've been holding out on us! You have a gift Anna, really."

The approval feels different coming from Hiccup. Hiccup, Hiro, and I have flown around outside of practice a few times since our escapade in the Forest, and he's actually a really good flyer. He just isn't a good Beater.

I throw my arms around his neck, prompting a small gasp from him. Awkwardly, one of his hands pats me on the back.

"Thank you." I say. I catch a flash of movement behind Hiccup. Someone stopping to watch us.

"Hey, no hug for me Pigtails?" Hiro says.

I pull away from Hiccup and throw my arms around Hiro and the rest of my friends, smiling as widely as I can. But in my mind's eye, I keep seeing Elsa over Hiccup's shoulder, a look of betrayal on her face, right before she turned around and made her way towards Hogwarts.


	10. Super Secret Meetings

*Turns out is not too fond of any colors, fonts, or formats that allow a story to add even a slight bit appeal. So though we had a nice little representation of a certain list you will just have to imagine it in all its Glory. Please Favorite and Follow. It pushes us to continue to update quicker. Thank you!* ~SassyPrincesses

* * *

 **Elsa 11**

My eyes grew wide and my heart found its way to my stomach. I shouldn't be surprised. I shouldn't be- I cringed at the word that fit there, not even able to admit it to myself. My thoughts swirled about in an uncontrollable manner until her eyes locked with mine and suddenly it all became clear.

I turned on my heel and confidently walked away from the Pitch, trying to calm down. I can't be the big sister she needs, so- so I must be… replaced. I sucked in a cold breath.

I don't understand why they were all celebrating with her in the first place. They are just egging her on to go kill herself on that field. Hiccup is the worst of them. I can just recognize the admiration Anna has for him, and he is utilizing it in a corrupt way, and to think I once slightly considered him a friend.

My robe swept the path entering into the school dismissively, snowflakes began to decorate the edges and weigh me down. The familiar halls of the fluorescently lit school was soothing, and I finally began to feel the emotions sizzle. I began to think as logically and unattached as possible about my failed plan.

I had been so careful, so sure. What could have possibly gone wrong? It was those little friends of hers, I'm sure. Somehow they opened the door for her, but that's really not possible because I utilized both magic and muggle powers. Few know how to deal with problems of the muggle variety, especially not those totally wizard life immersed friends of hers. I need to figure out how she escaped then I can better prepare for next time.

I was moving through the hallways deep in thought when a voice pipped up behind me, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere! Why are you inside on such a lovely day, after an amazing performance by someone's sister." River had caught up to me and with a knowing smile poked me in the side. "Yet you are in here all moping around. If I didn't know better, I'd say someone is jealous."

I stopped in my tracks as my heart quickened its pace, "Jealous? I-I'm not jealous. Who would I be jealous of?"

A look of confusion swept over her face, "I was just kidding. Jealous of your sister and her performance at the pitch."

I breathed out, "Oh. Yeah no. No jealousy here." I smiled as if to prove the point, but it didn't last long.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, perfectly fine-"

I was actually beginning to believe my own lie when a high pitched, all too familiar, voice sounded behind us, "Elsa! River! I'm glad I caught up to you."

I didn't say a word nor dared to turn around lest my fears be actualized, yet it didn't stop the pigtail laden girl from making her appearance. She was still clad in her Quidditch robes and her victorious smile.

Thankfully River spoke, "Hey pigtails, nice job out there." She paused with a fake grimace, "Yep uttering those words to a Gryffindor hurt as much as I thought it would."

Anna beamed ever brighter and placed both her hands in her robe pockets. Doing so seemed to remind her of what she was doing here. "Can we talk?"

I shook my head pleadingly, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Anna looked at River silently asking her to change my mind. She knew that if River granted her passage then I wouldn't argue. River was looking back and forth between the two of us, seemingly unsure at first.

Her gazed stopped on Anna as a resolute smile formed, "We can spare just a moment." She turned to look at me pointedly, "Right Elsa?"

I sighed, "Right."

Anna's smile dimmed as she bit her lip and she seemed to be steeling herself for her next words, "So the other day, I happened to be, ummm, taking a stroll near the woods, and well I, ummm, heard a noise. Naturally, I had to investigate this noise which was just inside the forbidden wood and its not like I was planning to go very far!"

With each word I found I was disliking this story more and more, but I didn't say anything.

"Plus, I had Hiro and Hiccup with me. So I was really, really safe."

I wanted to walk away, but I was frozen in my spot, literally. At the mention of those names I felt the frost begin to climb again.

"Anyways, by the time we got to where we suspected the noise was made, the perpetrator was nowhere to be seen. All that was left of their presence was this little piece of evidence."

With that, Anna pulled her hands from her pockets and revealed a silk, blue and copper tie.

"Shortly after, as we were trying to get to bed, Frollo busted us for being out after curfew and well, you were there for the rest. I have been meaning to talk to you about this, but couldn't seem to find the time… or the opportunity."

I looked down at my feet from her pointed words. Avoiding was a skill I prided myself on.

River had taken the silk tie and was inspecting it, then she turned her full body towards me, "Elsa, a word." She smiled sweetly at Anna watching the scene unfold, "Just a moment pigtails."

We moved a bit down the hall and turned our backs to the curious eyes behind us.

"Do you know what this means?" River hissed.

"That someone else should have gotten detention with us?"

"No. Well, yes, but no. It means that there may be more to this mystery than we thought."

"But this tie could mean anything!"

River looked at me pointedly like she was trying to pull my thoughts in a specific direction, "Yes. Anything. But there happens to be someone standing a small distance away that could look at everything in a new perspective."

My eyes grew as I glanced behind me. Anna had moved up against the wall and was currently rolling her eyes. "My sister?! We are not dragging her into all this."

"Hardly dragging. Seems to me she is a part of this already. This tie-" River waved it dramatically, "has peaked her curiosity, and now she is going to poke her nose into everything in the attempt to 'investigate'. If we just include her-"

"No. It's too dangerous."

"'It' is nothing! We have nothing. And if she is in on it and somehow it becomes dangerous then at least you can regulate what she attempts to do."

I crossed my arms. Annoyed at her persistence, but more irritated that her reasoning made sense, "Fine. But not here."

River smiled her superior smile and swung around. In a louder voice she called, "Good news pigtails! We have a bit more information we can add to what you know about this tie, but not here. We will have to find an empty classroom." Her eyes scanned the hallway we were currently in.

Anna, who previously was leaning against the wall seemingly annoyed, eyes lit up as she stood straight. Then she furrowed her brow, "What about Hiro and Hiccup? They were there when we found the tie. They should be included in this too."

My eyes hardened. "No." I said resolute. River gave me a shocked look and I repeated myself a slight bit more desperately, "No!"

River stepped towards me, "Why not?"

For once I stood confident as I spoke, "Hiro is fine. Whatever. Bring him, but we can't bring a suspect into the plan."

River's forehead crumpled in confusion, "Hiccup isn't a suspect."

"Not an official one. No. But he is a male Hufflepuff, perhaps something in the description was wrong. Even if it wasn't, he is too close to the other suspects. He might try to talk us out of having one of them on the list or warn them that we are working out their guilt. It is really too risky and you know it River." I took a long breath. Realizing my true motives behind refusing to allow him in, I added slightly softer, "Perhaps at some point, when we can prove his loyalties he would be a great asset, but at the moment? No."

For once, River knew not to argue with me. Handing the tie back to Anna she said, "Ok. Well, in thirty minutes meet at the food fight classroom and bring Hiro."

Anna nodded and hurried out the door she came in which led towards the pitch.

River and I started walking in no direction in particular, "This will be good for us, you will see. We have run into a dead end and who better to resolve that than the most curious and adventurous girl around." When I didn't say a word she just repeated herself, "This will be good for this investigation, you will see."

* * *

We walked a bit longer in silence then I excused myself, saying I had to get some stuff from my room before the big meeting. I wrapped around and made my way to the tower steps. Sometimes these things can get annoying. Ironically, it was only after I finally reached the top I felt like I could breath. A lot had already happened today and it's only safe to assume more was on its way.

I answered the riddle with ease and swept into the common room to find none other than Tadashi talking to his fellow fourth year Honey Lemon. Otherwise, the room was completely empty.

When I made my entrance, Tadashi turned around and we made eye contact. He smiled at me, but I dropped my head and made my way to a chair that sat right underneath the large window set into the stone of the tower.

Tadashi and I have become acquaintances of a sort through late night conversations. They started after that embarrassing night he had to come save me from the door knocker's evil riddle, to which I still didn't know the answer. Nobody knows about our interaction and I asked him to stay quiet as well. Perhaps its fun to have a secret friendship or maybe I'm doing it for my own protection. Either way, nobody knows, and I intend to keep it that way.

I looked out towards the Pitch to find the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors battling it out. With a sigh, I stood and looked for another place to sit.

Honey Lemon and Tadashi were still talking in the center of the room, so I just stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what to do. They were in front of both the couch and another chair. There was a free seat on the other side of the room that looked out another window opposite to this one, but to get there I would have to walk around them.

Finally, I gave up and made my way to the stairway leading up to my room. As I was making my way up them, I ran into Martha Jones, an older Ravenclaw student. After maneuvering around each other I stopped a moment and followed the girl with my eyes. She made her way down the rest of the steps and stopped to talk with her friends in the common room.

I felt another pang of jealousy, but this time I couldn't quite place what was causing it. Looking at the three, I contemplated friendship and achievement, but nothing seemed to quite fit, so I gave up and continued my progression to my room.

Entering, I found Pocahontas sitting on her bed opposite to mine reading some sort of letter. A small smile played at her lips. It slightly shocked me because I hadn't ever seen such a genuine gesture plague the girl. I moved silently to my trunk, trying to not disturb her.

After pulling out the appropriate pieces of evidence for the meeting in thirty minutes, I decided, as my new roommate, it was finally time I introduced myself.

Taking a deep breath I smiled a forced smile and said, "H-hi. My name is Elsa. I'm your roommate… clearly." I cringed as I added that last word, I sound ridiculous _._ How can I be the top of my class and not say anything more than _I'm your roommate._ Well duh! We are standing in it right now. Well, I'm standing. She is sitting, but the point stands.

The girl looked up, slightly startled, "Hi." She looked at me a bit longer, shifting uncomfortably. "You are the one that used to sit with the girls that read."

I put my hand to my head, "Yeah They kinda-, uhhh, I just decided to sit elsewhere since Belle didn't like the fact that I didn't join in on the 'festivities'."

"Belle is the old one that thinks she is all that? With the two stupid males fighting over her?"

Two? I thought she was dating that Adam guy.

She must have seen my look of confusion because she gave me a twinge of a smile, "As much as I keep my head down, I'm always watching. There is so much you can learn from people by the way they act." She paused, considering to go on. Then her eyes solidified with her bold choice, "You, for example, put up these walls to keep yourself safe. I'm not sure what hurt you in the past, but it had its effects. Oh and that girl you hang around? The one that's not in our house, is insecure. Makes up for it by doing adventurous, risky deeds. Everyone has their problems, so we all hide behind masks. Isn't mine pretty? I made it myself." She gave the question in a sadistically, high voice. After a slight pause, she continued, more frustrated than before, "We are all just outsiders here because nobody really cares about anyone else. What a funny paradox because what we all want is for someone to truly care, yet since we can't get that from anyone else we choose not to give it either. It's only fair." She was looking me straight in the eyes simultaneously pleading and daring me to contradict her, but I couldn't.

I broke the eye contact by looking down at the floor. Perhaps what she said wasn't true in entirety, but in most cases it is a savage world. You have to watch out for yourself or the world will take you down with it.

I sighed and looked back up. She had averted her gaze as well to look on the floor near her bed. I slung my satchel over my shoulder and started to make my way to the exit.

As an afterthought I added, "It was nice talking to you. See you around."

Her eyebrows lifted with a bitter laugh, "Yeah. See you around." She picked up the letter she had previously been looking at, but the smile she had been wearing disappeared.

Anna. River. Pocahontas. It was me. I am the bringer of all things sad and negative.

I rushed down the stairs to the common room, guilt rising inside me. Tadashi was sitting on the couch now, and the other two girls had left the vicinity. I figured that if I tried to walk around Tadashi as quickly as possible without starting up any conversation then I can keep from infecting him as well, but as soon as I stepped off the last step he looked up. I sighed.

"Hey Elsa!" He started with that perfect smile of his.

I ignored him and started moving straight towards the door with my head down. I readjusted my satchel on my shoulder and took a peek in his direction. He looked slightly hurt and confused. I could feel his eyes following me all the way out.

I took a deep breath as I shut the door behind me. I'm not safe anywhere. I can't just be alone. I stood in silence on the area just outside the door, breathing. When I slightly calmed down, I set my head high and began down the stairs, taking one step at a time.

I had previously been very excited to learn more about what was happening that night, so I have to snap out of this little spell.

About halfway down the stairs my name was called. I looked around confused since I was fairly sure I was alone on the steps. Only after my name was called again, did I locate the sound to being Lily.

I put on a fake smile, which really did make me feel slightly better.

"Hey Elsa! What are you up to? You are like the only one here today."

"Everyone else is down at the Pitch watching the very first Quidditch Game."

"Then why aren't you." She laughed a bell like laugh, "You know why I'm not there."

My smile relaxed a little as it began to demonstrate my actual feelings. Being over dramatic in my movements I looked up and down the tower. "That's because I'm going to a Super Secret Meeting." I put my finger over my lips.

Her eyes grew and she spoke in a hush, "What about?"

"There was some activity in the forbidden woods and now a small group and I are putting clues together to figure out who it was. It's all very Sherlock Holmes.

She clapped her hands together before saying excitedly, "That's so cool! Best of luck with it! I hope you catch em'!"

"Thanks. I hope so too." I gave a small wave and took my leave.

In such a short amount of time my mood has been all over the place. My eyes grew in terror at my realization. I'm becoming a teenager.

I mentally laughed at my dramatics, feeling in a much better mood. I really must talk to Lily more often.

* * *

 **Anna 10**

"Hey, everyone, don't eat too much dinner tonight, cause we are gonna paaaaartay in the Gryffindor common room tonight!" Fred, one of the older Beaters yells as he mounts his broom and shoulders his bat "In honor of our imminent win against the Hufflepuffs, and Miss Hotshot Arendelle's truly super performance!"

"Oh, no, you really don't-!" I try to say, but I'm drowned out by a loud cheer, and then the older team is gone to play, leaving me with my non Hufflepuff friends. "-have to do that. Really. You don't" I finish, even though they cant hear me.

"Why not? You killed it out there Anna!" Emma says.

"Because," I speak up before anyone else can "I don't need a party in my honor or anything. I'm not special. I'm completely ordinary!" I take a breath, and blow my bangs out of my face. "Hey, I need to head inside for a bit. You guys go watch the game. I'll catch up with you."

I turn and jog towards the castle before they can try and stop me. I need to find Elsa! I need to tell her about the tie. The castle will be mostly empty right now, and it will be the perfect opportunity. A part of me feels like I need to apologize, but I don't know what for. That feeling flares up whenever I'm around my sister. I just never know what I did. Should I apologize for being friends with Hiccup? But he's her friend too.

I shove through the doors and into the nearly empty castle. My gaze darts around to the different corridors and classroom I can see, and I just catch sight of a classroom door shutting. I run for it and throw it open. Instead of finding my sister though, I see two second years sitting on the floor with the desks pushed back, a dark skinned Hufflepuff boy and a brunette Ravenclaw girl. A small, orange-and-white kitten is on the floor between them, chasing a small feathered cat toy dangling from the girl's hand. They both look over at me, giving the kitten the chance it needed to pounce on the toy. He pulls it out of the girl's hand, and curls up into a small ball, gnawing happily on the toy.

"Oh! Um, sorry, I thought- but you're not- umm, did either of you see a third year Ravenclaw girl go by? She's about this tall, pale blonde hair in a bun, white gloves?" I ramble to them.

"Uh, I think so." The boy says "Do you mean Elsa?"

"Yes! Which way did she go? I really need to find her!" I say, louder than I mean to.

The boy stands and walks over to the door. "She went down that way." He points over my shoulder to another corridor.

I turn and start jogging that way "Thank you!" I call back over my shoulder, but the boy has already shut the door. I dart in the direction he pointed, and I see a flash of green fabric and curly hair shoot around a corner. River. If anyone can find my sister, she can. I run after the older girl, feet pounding on the hard stone floor. I never catch up to her, but I'm able to keep close enough to follow her. And, just like I hoped, she found my sister easily. I hang back around the corner, catching my breath and trying to think of something to say.

I take a breath, and round the corner. "Elsa! River! I'm glad I caught up to you!"

Elsa doesn't turn around, but River brightly compliments my flying, and a small part of me whispers ' _Maybe there is something special about Anna Arendelle after all'_. I ignore that voice and shove my hands into my pockets. Silk fills my palm. The tie. I had grabbed it so I wouldn't forget to ask River and Elsa about it. _Well, no time like the present_ I think, and I try to recall the little speech I wrote to explain how I got the tie, while toning down the danger, and omitting the dragons.

Elsa doesn't want to hear what I have to say, but with a little coercion from River, I was able to tell them my tale. I bumbled through most of it, and the parts I didn't mess up sounded lame once I finally said them out loud. Elsa's expression became unreadable after I mentioned the Forest, and it got deeper after I made the mistake of mentioning Hiro and Hiccup. Chilly air flowed through my tunic and goosebumps erupt all over my bare arms.

After I finish, River pulls Elsa away and they talk. I try to eavesdrop, but the only thing I really hear is Elsa almost shouting "We are not dragging her into all this!", which really piques my curiosity, but also causes irritation to flare in my gut. I cross my arms and lean against the wall, but pop up as soon as they turn back. In a few short sentences, River has included me in the coolest thing I've ever seen outside of a book.

* * *

"Why can't Hiccup come too?" Hiro asks as we walk through the empty halls.

"I'm not really sure. They said something about him being 'too close to the suspects' and 'proving his loyalty', but I have no clue."

We round a corner, walk past the Great Hall, turn down another corridor, and find Elsa and River standing outside of Food Fight classroom.

River pushes the door open, and we take our seats in the empty classroom, pushing four desks into a crude circle. River waves her wand at the door and murmurs a spell I can't hear.

River cleared her throat, "I now officially call this investigation meeting into session."

"Who died and made you boss?" Hiro quips, raising an eyebrow.

 _Hoo boy. Here we go._ I think.

River turned to face him with a look of annoyance, "I'm the one with info you are missing. Thank you very much. You were an afterthought to this meeting anyway. If it hadn't been for pigtails, you wouldn't be here at all."

"Play nice Tooth-gap." I say. "You can't solve any mysteries with us if Rivers jinxed you."

River looked at him with superiority, then turned toward me, "Ok, so what you know is that you and Hiro here found a Ravenclaw tie in the woods on detention night. What you don't know is we got a tip of activity in the woods the night before." She paused a moment for dramatics.

"A tip from whom?" I ask, scowling a little. None of the teachers were likely to tell them anything, Frollo hates all of the students, and I don't know of anyone else they could talk to who would be very 'in the know' if the perpetrator wants to remain anonymous. Unless they made friends with a centaur or something.

With a look at Elsa, who hadn't said a word since she walked in, River continued on, "The night of detention, while you were off counting mushroom people, we were given the task of assisting a hurt Kitsune." She paused again, "Do you know what that is?"

"Nope"

"No idea"

"A Kitsune is a creature that is part human, part fox. They can transform at will and they are all females. They have power of the magic variety, but don't need a wand to do their deeds. The older they get the more powerful they grow. Anyway. After Elsa stitched her up she asked what had happened. Althea's, that was her name, response was... concerning to say the least and eerily like what the sorting hat sang this year about evil stirring in the forest. She reported to seeing a blonde hufflepuff boy wandering in the woods. A couple moments later she was shot by an arrow. That about sums it up."

I scowl, and turn to glance at Hiro. "Who would shoot a creature in the Forest?" Hiro says.

"How many blonde Hufflepuffs are there?" My thoughts immediately turn to Kristoff, the only blonde Hufflepuff I know. Sure, he may be a little annoying, and abrasive, but he wouldn't go into the Forbidden Forest to hunt a… Kitkat fox thing.

River smiled, "Those are the right questions and the ones we've been asking ourselves, so we compiled a list." She tried to push the list of all the blonde Hufflepuffs across the tabletops like in the movies, but the desks were not all the same height, so she gave up and just handed it to me. Hiro leans closer and grabs a corner, and soon we're both peering at the list, filled with both Elsa's tidy print and River's messy scrawl.

Suspect List:

(Yellow) Kristoff

(Red) _Ruffnut_

(Red) _Tuffnut_

(Green) Rory

(Green) Phillip

 _(Yellow)John Smith_

(Green) Ferdinand

 ** _Hiccup_**

River quickly explained the color coding system and I slightly squirm in my seat when I see the yellow mark next to Kristoff's name.

"Why's Hiccup on here? He's not blonde." I look up at the two, and I think I see Elsa stiffen. Well, stiffen stiffer than she already was. She looks like a brittle ice sculpture, ready to snap in half and shatter at the slightest provocation.

River looked at the list, looking slightly shocked, "I don't remember putting Hiccup on th-" She stopped and looked at Elsa. She sat in thought for just a moment before saying, "Oh, we weren't sure about that one, I remember now. I was watching around and something about him just seemed off, so we decided to put him on the list. I also saw him heading outside at strange hours of the day, like before curfew and early in the mornings. And if anyone can read people, I can. He looks like he is hiding something."

A spark of panic jolts up and down my spine, and I trade glances with Hiro again. Ever since we ran into our new friend, the three of us have been getting up early and staying up late, meeting at Gobber's workshop. He sectioned off a little portion for us to work in, and I've got to say, it's been pretty fun. Hiccup keeps all the designs for the tail fin with him, to make sure no one digs through our broom designs and finds them by accident.

River sat in silence for a bit, a look of concern on her face, "Actually now that I think about it sometimes when he leaves the school he has papers with him. Perhaps next time I should try and see what's on them. It could confirm his guil-"

"NO!" Hiro and I shout, making both of the older girls jump.

"I-I mean, um, that's really not necessary, is it?" I stammer.

"Yeah, it's probably just, y'know, homework!" Hiro squeaks out

River looked shocked at our sudden outburst, then laughed, "That's what he wants us to think!" With a wink she added, "But if you really think that's all that is, I guess I will leave well enough alone."

I briefly consider telling them about the brooms we're making as a cover up, but decide against it. Elsa would probably freak out if I did. Anyway, River seems to have lost her interest in Hiccup, so I count my blessings and make a note to tell Hiccup that we need to be much, much sneakier in the future.

"So now you know about our side and we know about the Ravenclaw tie. The question is, how do they connect? Or do they connect?"

Elsa opened her mouth as if she wanted to make a statement, but quickly shut it again without any utterance and scrunched down in her chair a bit farther.

I hum thoughtfully and tug on my braid, trying to think of something helpful, but my brain came up with nothing.

Hiro snaps his fingers, drawing our attention, "Are any Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs dating? It could just be some daring boyfriend taking his girl on the most dangerous date in history."

River cut in, "On different nights?"

Finally, Elsa spoke. Her words were soft and slow and she seemed slightly pained to say them, "Maybe the boy is onto something here." Hiro scoffs indignantly, but Elsa ignores him as she ruffled through her papers and pulled out another sheet. She quickly made a list of all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. She put little dots next to all the Hufflepuffs who already made an appearance on the previous suspect list, "Ok. Who is dating who?"

"Well, Kristoff's not dating anyone." I say. He may be annoying, but he's still my friend, and I see it as my duty to get him off the suspect list as soon as possible. "I think I'm one of the only girls he talks to honestly."

Elsa put a small red x next to his name then added in her soft tone, "I don't believe John Smith is dating anyone either." She made another small x.

"I don't think Ruffnut and Tuffnut will ever get dates." River laughed. Two more x's were written. River continued, "Rory is dating that Gryffindor girl… the loud one. What is her name?"

"Could you be more specific?" Hiro smirks at River "There are quite a few loud girls in Gryffindor." He laughs as I swat him lightly on the arm.

River laughed some more, "Sorry, sorry. The red hea- wait no…" She scratched her head in play, "Ummm plays quidditch? No that still doesn't narrow it down."

Hiro and I are laughing pretty hard now. J.K. Rowling seems to have cursed the school by putting lots of loud red-heads in Gryffindor in her books. Now, the House can't get rid of us!

"Forget House of the Brave!" Hiro gasps, "It's really the House of the Gingers!"

River reached across the table and held out a high five towards Hiro. He looked at it in shock a moment before accepting and continuing to laugh.

I laugh so hard I fall out of my chair, which just makes us laugh harder. I look up and see Elsa smiling. A real, genuine smile, like the ones she would get during the summer when she was reading River's letters. My heart starts to glow seeing it, and then it intensifies when I realize that she's smiling at _me!_ Well, me and River and Hiro, but still! I'm counting it as a win.

Finally, the laughter began to die down and the cheery moment passed as we all turned back to the problem at hand.

Elsa spoke first as the rest of us were trying to collect ourselves, "I don't think we ever determined who Rory was dating." Before River could say anything more she added, "Anna, do you know?"

"Ye-yeah. Amy, the Seeker. The old Seeker. I mean, the _older_ Seeker. She's not y'know, old old, like Yzma, but she's- Her name is Amy Pond." I bite my lip and feel my cheeks warm. Stupid rambling.

Elsa, thankfully, turns her attention off me and leans closer to the paper to write that name down next to Rory's.

When she looked up again she asked, "How about Phillip, relationship status?"

"I saw him kissing a blonde behind the Herbology classroom" Hiro says, rolling his eyes. "He's taken, and by a fellow Hufflepuff."

The pen hovered over the notebook, like it wanted to touch the page, but was unsure what to say, "Name?"

"Some type of flower. I heard Meriwether busting them when I was in class."

River spoke up, "Musta been Aurora."

Elsa touched pen to paper and marked her down, "Ok then that just leaves Ferdinand and Hiccup."

"Hiccup is very single. I am sure of that." I say.

"Actually, from what he says, he thinks that he's woman repellent." Hiro adds.

Elsa simply lifted her eyebrows. Her face was too difficult to read what she was thinking as she marked him with an x, "Ferdinand?"

River piped in, "He is dating that Hufflepuff ditz, Snow White."

Elsa marked it down and looked disappointed, "None of these are Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw matches. Now that I really look at it nobody in Hufflepuff is dating anyone in Ravenclaw… marked or not marked."

The whole room seemed to slump a little. "Well," Hiro says. "That's great. Back to square one."

The school around us started bustling with noise as people from the Pitch made a slow progression back into the school.

River looked disappointed, "Uggg, people are coming. We need a more secret location. Alright I say we adjourn this meeting. Think about it some more. If anyone gets any leads we will call another meeting here by…"

"Taking off our robes and draping them over our right shoulders?" I say, unsure if i sound stupid or not. "Like a secret signal?"

River thought a moment then decided, "I like it, at least for now. Also try to figure out a better place to meet than a thinly insulated classroom. Whenever we have our next meeting we will pitch ideas. Ok. Meeting officially adjourned for dinner."

* * *

 ***We over here at SassyPrincesses have noticed a small glitch which seems to completely delete words from the sentences. If you find any such places please let us know via a private message, so we can get that fixed pronto. Thank you!* ~SassyPrincesses**


End file.
